Toujours pur
by ninguna
Summary: —Daphne... —comienza él, pero su voz se pierde en un susurro. Apoya una de sus manos contra la pared y se cubre con la otra los ojos. Suspira. Cuenta hasta tres y recién entonces es capaz de hablar—. Está bien. Tenés razón. Me... gusta.
1. Linajes

[Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.]

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Linajes

* * *

Tiene la vista fijada en el frente y no se da cuenta de que lo están observando hasta que es demasiado tarde. A su derecha, Pansy lo sacude del brazo y lo obliga a prestarle atención. Él gira sus ojos grises hasta ella y la mira con impaciencia. Ve que abre los labios y dice algo pero no puede escucharla.

Algo impacta contra la mesa a su izquierda y el ruido lo atrae. Un vaso con zumo de calabaza se materializó en frente de él. Alza la vista lo suficiente para ver a Daphne observándolo desde el asiento de en frente. Vuelve la vista a su plato y termina su comida en silencio. Cuando la rubia se levanta con gracia y se dirige a la salida del Gran Comedor, él se disculpa con Pansy y la sigue.

—¿Qué te crees, Suiza, que vas a dejarme en ridículo? ¿A mí?

Daphne sigue caminando con la vista en alto como si nadie hubiese hablado. Draco avanza por el pasillo vacío y, tomándola por una muñeca, la aplasta contra una pared.

—¿Qué es lo que te digo siempre? —pregunta Daphne con su voz más melosa y Draco huele el peligro. —Ah, sí, que no soy tu puta muñeca.

Con su mano libre, Daphne le pega un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Draco se muerde la lengua para no gritar.

—Vale, vale. Lo sé. Pero tenía que llamar tu atención, Greengrass.

Ella se frena y lo mira a los ojos. Ha notado el cambio en el registro. Hace muchos años ya no la llama _Suiza_. Ahora, sólo se reserva ese término para cuando está realmente enojado con ella.

Los ojos de Draco le devuelven el exacto matiz de los suyos. Ella sabe que los heredó —por línea materna— de Belvina Black, la abuela de su abuela, Elizabeth Burke. Daphne tiene antepasados en tres de las familias de sangre limpia más prestigiosas de todas: los Black, los Burke y los Greengrass. Su familia paterna, que siempre tendió a ser algo distinta a las demás familias tradicionales, acostumbraba a casar a sus descendientes entre sí. Su padre, que ya no tenía una prima soltera con la que desposarse, había realizado el primer matrimonio _externo_ en más de dos siglos. No había sido repudiado: la heredera de los Burke fue considerada por los Greengrass como un buen partido.

—¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

—Tanto como los míos —responde Draco con una sonrisa de lado y recuperando su postura soberbia habitual. Además de los ojos gris oscuro característicos de los Black, ellos comparten el cabello rubio platinado. Pero difieren en algo: mientras el de Draco es desesperantemente liso —como siempre decía Zabini—, el de Daphne es ondeado y cae elegantemente en cascada por su espalda.

—Qué lástima que tu amiguita no los haya heredado —ataca Daphne otra vez con todo su veneno. —Qué lástima que haya heredado los aburridos ojos marrones de los Weasley... —dice ella frunciendo levemente el labio inferior. Aprovecha el momento de debilidad de Draco y retoma su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Draco sabe a qué se refiere. Al igual que ellos —y que cualquier mago o hechicera que se precie de tener la sangre verdaderamente limpia— Ginny Weasley tiene antepasados Black. La más próxima en el tiempo no es otra que Cedrella Black, que se había casado con Septimus Weasley y había tenido, entre otros hijos, a Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ginny. Narcissa Malfoy, cuyo apellido de soltera era Black, le había contado a su hijo que Cedrella fue desterrada del famoso tapete de su tía Walburga debido a su matrimonio con un traidor a la sangre.

—¡Suiza! ¡Maldita Suiza! ¡Detente en este instante! ¡Es una ord... — ¡Daphne!

Grita su nombre casi en tono de súplica. Sabe que está perdiendo la compostura y se maldice por eso. Acelera su paso hasta llegar al lado de la rubia. Ella lo mira a los ojos con una tranquilidad que lo exaspera, sin decirle una palabra.

—Daphne... —comienza él, pero su voz se pierde en un susurro. Apoya una de sus manos contra la pared y se cubre con la otra los ojos. Suspira. Cuenta hasta tres y recién entonces es capaz de hablar. —Está bien. Tenés razón. Me... gusta.

Dice todo eso en un tiempo que para él fueron horas. Vuelve a suspirar antes de descubrirse los ojos y encontrarse a su amiga sonriéndole con suficiencia. Por supuesto, Daphne no necesitaba que él le confirmara nada. Ella sabía que le gustaba Ginny Weasley desde mucho antes de que Draco siquiera lo sospechara.

—Ya. —le responde ella mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

La conoce hace cinco años y reconoce ante todo el mundo que es su mejor amiga. Ante todos, menos ante ella misma, claro.

—Te gusta Nott. —dice, queriendo recuperar algo de su orgullo perdido.

—¿Cuándo te lo negué? —le pregunta ella con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

Draco se entrega al abrazo de la rubia y deja de aparentar ser fuerte por un segundo. Cuando se separan, no deja de sorprenderle que dentro de Daphne puedan convivir comprensión y veneno sin límites. Ella le daba sus abrazos favoritos, quizás sólo superados por los de su madre... y también era capaz de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo doblara en dos.

Draco parpadea pesadamente y su máscara ya se ha apoderado otra vez de él.

—No insinúes nada más, Greengrass. Ya tengo suficiente con Pansy haciéndome escenas de celos por vos.

Daphne frunce los labios con desdén ante la mención de Parkinson. En realidad, la relación entre ambas puede ser explicada también por sus linajes. No todo pasa por nuestras familias, decía regularmente Daphne, aunque sabía que en esta cuestión eso no se cumplía.

La madre de Parkinson había nacido en el seno de la familia Borgin. A fines del siglo XIX, Caractacus Burke se había aliado con el heredero menor de los Borgin y juntos habían fundado una tienda dedicada a las Artes Oscuras en el callejón Knockturn, _Borgin and Burkes_. Con el correr de los años, los Borgin habían ido desplazando paulatinamente a los Burke, hasta volverlos sólo un nombre vacío en el escaparate de la tienda. En la actualidad, la tienda estaba atendida por el Señor Borgin, el abuelo materno de Pansy. La relación entre ella y Daphne había sido como la de sus familias: muy unidas al principio, despreciándose cada vez más con el correr de los años.

A Draco le agradaba el Señor Borgin y Daphne tenía que morderse la lengua para no decirle que era porque quería verlo casado con su nieta. Si Draco llegaba a terminar comprometiéndose con Pansy, Daphne tendría que ser buena amiga y saber aceptarlo. Pero, antes que eso, haría lo imposible por evitarlo.

—Y, si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no la dejas?

Dilatando sus fosas nasales, él dejó salir el aire con violencia.

—Y, si tanto te gusta Nott, ¿por qué seguís acostándote con todo lo que se te cruza por el camino?

Daphne ensancha su sonrisa permanente y sólo Draco es capaz de advertir lo mucho que le afectó ese comentario.

—Creí que me conocías... —deja salir ella en un ronroneo, mientras acaricia con lascivia la corbata del rubio. —Y, a propósito, sólo era un vaso con zumo de calabaza.

Se aparta de él en un único movimiento cargado de gracia y se pierde por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Antes de desaparecer, sacude su cabeza y su cabello platinado se balancea primero hacia un lado, después hacia el otro. Ese gesto, Draco lo sabe, se le ha quedado de tanto imitar a Fleur Delacour durante el curso anterior. A nadie le había agradado tanto la partida de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons como a Daphne, que sabía que, indiscutiblemente, volvía a ser la más linda del Colegio.

Draco suspira y vuelve al Gran Comedor a buscar su mochila. Su próxima clase era la de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_. Maldice a Greengrass por no haberle hecho caso, por no haberle creído cuando dijo que esa iba a ser la peor asignatura de todas. Cuando regresa a su lado, Pansy no le pregunta nada. Se ha acostumbrado, ya sabe que no tiene que pedirle explicaciones, que se las daría sólo si él quisiera.

Esa noche, Draco tiene pesadillas. Sueña que se cae en el lago de Hogwarts y el agua se vuelve zumo de calabaza. Él quiere nadar y volver a la orilla... pero no puede. Alguna fuerza lo lleva hacia el centro del lago. Cree que es el calamar, cree que se lo va a comer. Pero, en lugar de eso, llega a una gran roca. Se trepa por ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello y mira en todas direcciones. Y la ve. De espaldas, con su cabello color calabaza cayendo lacio e impoluto, está ella. No puede verle el rostro, pero el sonido de su risa llega hasta él y cae de rodillas.

Se despierta y maldice a Suiza por no ser un chico. Si lo fuera, ahora estaría saltando a su cama a decirle que tuvo una pesadilla. Se gira hacia un costado e intenta dormirse. Sabe que no va a poder hacerlo. Cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar cómo se había enrollado con Pansy, cómo Daphne Greengrass se había vuelto su mejor amiga... y cómo #$%& había comenzado a gustarle Ginny Weasley.


	2. Despedidas

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a _Portia White, nogitsunescoyote, Caro_ y la otra buena alma por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Despedidas

* * *

Mueve los dedos nerviosamente sobre el baúl, pero se cuida de golpearlo con las yemas para no hacer ruido. A su lado, su padre está recostado por la pared con una sonrisa despreocupada dibujada en el rostro.

—Hace tanto no hago esto —le dice mirándola con sus ojos verde oscuro. — Quizás las reglas hayan cambiado... esperaremos que alguien cruce primero y después lo seguiremos.

Daphne lo mira y se lamenta por no haber salido a él. Lleva el cabello castaño prolijamente peinado y usa una túnica verde botella que le resalta los ojos, pero lo que más le gusta a Daphne de su padre es su sonrisa. Después de cientos de reuniones con su familia paterna, se convence más y más de que la sonrisa generosa de los Greengrass no es de esas cosas que el dinero pueda comprar.

Siente una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y, cuando voltea, ve a su hermana menor, Astoria. Ella tuvo suerte, piensa Daphne, heredó la sonrisa y el sentido del humor de papá. Para variar, su madre no había tenido tiempo de despedirse: un abrazo con desprecio mal fingido y una promesa de escribirle regularmente que sabe que no cumplirá.

Un batallón de pelirrojos desfila a lo largo de la plataforma y su padre los mira con atención. Uno por uno, se acercan a la división entre los andenes nueve y diez, desapareciendo al instante.

— Ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo. —dice con los ojos cerrados y las palmas alzadas en alto. Se ríe de sí mismo y, con un ademán, le pide a Daphne que le deje empujar su baúl. —A ver, niñas, atrás mío. Vamos, con ganas, ¡como si bailáramos la conga!

Acompaña esas últimas palabras con movimientos de cadera mientras sus hijas ríen a su espalda y se agarran de su cintura. Toman impulso y entran, a un tiempo, al andén 9 ¾. Daphne se impresiona al ver la cantidad de gente que puede caber en una plataforma tan angosta. A su lado, Astoria toma su mano.

Para evitar desacuerdos con los Burke, los Greengrass los habían hecho firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. El punto más importante, y el que podía desembocar directamente en un divorcio, establecía que los niños nacidos de ese matrimonio no podían interactuar con _otras_ familias —que no fueran las propias—. Por lo tanto, Daphne y Astoria se habían criado con la única compañía de sus primos, tantos maternos como paternos.

Astoria era, para ella, mucho más que una hermana: era también su confidente y su mejor amiga. Daphne tenía miedo de no poder encajar en el Colegio, de no saber cómo relacionarse con los demás. No sabía cómo sería interactuar con desconocidos. Si tuviera el sentido del humor de los Greengrass... pensaba, aunque sabía que obtenerlo era ya imposible. Tenía que aceptarlo: había heredado el carácter fuerte y la belleza gélida de los Burke.

—Me escribirás, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Astoria con su voz aguda.

Pero, justo en ese momento, su voz fue tapada por una proviniente del grupo de pelirrojos.

—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

—¡George! —regaña a este último una señora regordeta.

Astoria, que había escuchado la conversación, ríe por lo bajo. Sí, las cosas serían más sencillas si ella tuviera su sentido del humor...

—Todas las semanas —responde Daphne, ignorando a los pelirrojos, mientras estira sus brazos hacia adelante y se funde en un abrazo con su hermana.

Dos brazos más largos y fuertes las envuelven a ambas. Es a cada segundo más consciente de que no verá a su hija mayor por al menos tres meses, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Se obliga a mantener la calma. Lo hace por su hija, no quiere generarle más miedos de los que ya pueda tener.

—Daphne, cariño... tengo que regresar al trabajo. ¿Creés que estarás bien sin nosotros?

Ella asiente lentamente, él se da cuenta de que todavía no quiere dejar de abrazarlas.

—¿Te acordás de lo que te enseñé? —le pregunta en un susurro.

—Sí. —responde ella y después de una pausa, añade: —No soy la muñeca de nadie.

—Estoy orgulloso —dice él con la voz cargada de emoción. —De ambas —agrega, dándole un beso en la frente a Astoria mientras ellas le sonríen.

Desarman su triple abrazo con serenidad y Daphne los saluda con un beso antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. No tarda mucho en encontrar un compartimiento medio vacío. Es decir: tenía tres baúles, pero ninguna persona estaba en él. Como hay lugar para una más, se acomoda del lado de la ventanilla y mira a través de ella. Su mente no tarda en divagar, preguntándose de quiénes serán esos baúles y si le costará mucho adaptarse en el Colegio.

* * *

—Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos aparecernos —dice con la voz aburrida, arrastrando las palabras.

—Porque hay muggles, Draco, y pueden descubrirnos —repite pacientemente su madre.

—¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos nosotros si los inferiores son ellos?

Narcissa suspira y ya no sabe qué responderle. Le está acomodando el último mechón del cabello cuando un elfo doméstico les avisa que el coche ya está en la puerta. Narcissa le ordena al sirviente que lleve las cosas de Draco hasta el coche. Mientras, su hijo se queda admirando el rostro pálido y puntiagudo que le devuelve el espejo. «Slytherin» parece susurrar su reflejo y él sale de Malfoy Manor con el paso más seguro que nunca.

* * *

De todos los niños que están en el andén, Draco es el único que lo recorre con una mirada de indiferencia. Ve a grupo de pelirrojos y Lucius le escupe al oído una sola palabra: «Weasley». Draco se frena y los observa por un segundo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro cabelleras de fuego se pasean de un lado hacia otro. Debajo de ellas, unas raídas capas cubren sus cuerpos enjutos de piel blanca y pecosa. Hablan rápido, gesticulan mucho y mueven los brazos al expresar sus ideas; exactamente lo opuesto a lo que una familia respetable debería hacer.

—¿Se acuerdan de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros en la estación? ¿Saben quién es? —escucha que dice alguno de esos pelirrojos.

—¿Quién?

—¡Harry Potter!

La garganta de Draco traga saliva contra su voluntad. ¿ _Harry Po..._? No, no puede ser, seguro escuchó mal. Levanta la vista hacia sus padres pero ellos no dan muestras de haber escuchado nada. Vuelve a ver hacia el grupo de pelirrojos y escucha la voz muy aguda de una niña que está fuera del alcance de su visión.

—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!

—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. —le responde una mujer regordeta que —él intuye— es su madre.

Sin ser consciente de sí mismo, Draco deja salir una risa despectiva. ¿Qué clase de nombre era «Ginny»? ¿Algún diminutivo? ¿De qué? ¿ _Ginevra_? Vuelve a reír y se convence de que, incluso dentro de las familias de sangre pura, hay familias de primera y familias de segunda. Un nombre en latín no es algo que pueda ser llevado por cualquiera.

Vuelve la vista hacia Lucius pero ya no se encuentra a su lado. Se dirigía, con pasos largos y elegantes, hacia los señores Crabbe y Goyle. Éstos, que se dedicaban a cuidarle las espaldas a Lucius, tenían cada uno un hijo: Vincent y Gregory. Naturalmente, Draco, como heredero de los Malfoy, heredaría la protección de los Crabbe y los Goyle.

Se acerca a los que serán sus compañeros de Casa y se presenta con un movimiento de cabeza, como si la sola idea de tocarlos le repeliera. Ellos lo saludan llamándolo por su nombre y Draco señala hacia el tren. Se dirige hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts con movimientos lentos y aire aburrido; Vincent y Gregory lo siguen. Cuando Draco ve que un niño de cara redonda está a punto de entrar a un compartimiento libre, les ordena a Crabbe y Goyle que lo ahuyenten. Ríe con malicia cuando lo ve correr y los tres entran a acomodarse al compartimiento.

—¿Escucharon la noticia? —les pregunta Draco con tono misterioso mientras toma asiento. —Dicen que Harry Potter está en el tren.

Gregory voltea lentamente y mira a Vincent con los labios entreabiertos; Draco blanquea los ojos maldiciendo internamente la lentitud de ambos.

—Draco —lo llama una voz autoritaria, captando toda su atención. —Recoge tus cosas.

En el andén, Lucius Malfoy está parado al lado del baúl de su hijo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desafiante esbozada en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunta Draco con una tranquilidad que no es suya. Se acomoda el flequillo para que le cubra la vena de la frente que sabe que le salta cuando lo hacen enojar.

—Tu madre está hablando con los Borgin —dice Lucius muy despacio, arrastrando sus palabras. —Recoge tus cosas. —repite, autoritario.

Draco hace un esfuerzo por conservar la calma. Piensa cómo puede burlar la orden tan directa de su padre sin provocarlo demasiado. Voltea el rostro hacia un costado lentamente y sonríe antes de hablar.

—Crabbe, Goyle, subamos nuestros baúles.

Ellos se apuran a obedecerlo sin siquiera pedirle permisos a sus respectivos padres. Ayudándose entre los tres, suben sus baúles en menos de un minuto. Lucius frunce los labios en una mueca similar a la que hace al ver a Arthur Weasley.

—Draco. —lo llama, insatisfecho. El rubio se voltea y él añade: —Que sea la última vez que me hagas hacer el trabajo de un elfo doméstico.

Dice esto entre dientes y, si lo hubiese tenido más cerca, probablemente lo estaría agarrando del hombro. Draco asiente una única vez y vuelve al compartimiento. Se sienta frente a Vincent y Gregory pero está demasiado molesto como para estarse a gusto.

—Vengan, vayamos a recorrer el tren. Veamos con qué tipo de gente tendremos que lidiar los próximos siete años de nuestra vida. —dice, poniéndose en pie de un salto. —No. Esperen... tenemos que garantizar que nadie va a ocupar este compartimiento cuando no estemos... —se lleva una de sus manos hacia el mentón puntiagudo mientras piensa una solución. —Ya, lo tengo. Pondremos los baúles sobre los asientos.

Crabbe y Goyle se miran entre sí, confundidos, pero se apuran a hacer lo que Draco sugiere. El rubio los mira con altivez mientras cumplen su capricho. Cuando finalizan, Draco sale el primero y comienza a caminar por el pasillo del tren. Pasa unos cuantos compartimientos con una mirada de desdén: no tenía tiempo para andar desperdiciando en Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs. No, este compartimiento tampoco, quizás el siguiente...

... aunque...

... vuelve sobre sus pasos y mira hacia el interior del compartimiento con sumo interés. Aparentemente sola, está sentada una niña de la edad de Draco, con la mirada perdida por la ventana del tren. Mueve su cabeza con gracia y él puede ver su perfil. Sin duda, ella debería ser una de esas herederas de familias legendarias de las que su madre siempre habla. Lleva la mano al picaporte del compartimiento y lo abre como si el tren fuera suyo. Atraviesa el umbral, camina hasta quedar delante a la niña y toma asiento frente a ella.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunta Draco con su tono de voz más intrigante, mientras espera que ella quede cautivada por su belleza.

Daphne, por su parte, no escucha a Draco abrir el compartimiento ni avanzar dentro de él. Escucha, sin embargo, su voz como proveniente desde muy lejos y se gira intuitivamente hasta verlo de frente. Al hacer contacto visual, ambos se tiran un poco hacia atrás. Cualquiera hubiera dicho de ellos que eran hermanos o, cuanto menos, primos.

—No, creo que no. —le responde Daphne con prudencia.

—¿Y cómo decís que te llamás?

—Daphne.

Draco le recorrió el rostro con la mirada y pareció debatir consigo mismo antes de volver a hacerle otra pregunta.

—¿Y tu apellido? —dice, levantando su barbilla puntiaguda inconscientemente, como una forma de demostrar su superioridad, como una forma de decir que no sólo pertenecía a una familia de sangre limpia, sino que pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura que era superior a otras familias de sangre exclusivamente mágica, que era superior a otras como la Weasley.

—Daphne. —repite ella lentamente, con voz desafiante, mientras entorna los ojos.

—Eso ya lo dijiste. —dice Draco, frunciendo los labios con desdén. —¿A qué Casa creés que vas a ir?

Ella lo ignora y vuelve la vista hacia la ventana. Eso es más de lo que Draco puede soportar.

—Crabbe, Goyle, tenemos a una Hufflepuff por aquí. ¿Se imaginan ir a Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría. ¿No les parece? —en la puerta del compartimiento, Vincent y Gregory ríen porque saben que es lo que Malfoy espera de ellos. —No sé ni por qué sigo aquí, seguramente sea una mestiza, sino no tendría vergüenza de decir su apellido. —escupe Draco mientras se pone en pie.

—Quizás vos tengas miedo de no poderte valer por vos mismo y necesites recurrir al apellido familiar para tener reconocimiento. —dice Daphne con voz impersonal, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana. Su tono calmo y su semblante inmutable le hacen sentir a Draco que lo está tratando como a un idiota. Él no se ruboriza, pero un tono rosado toma lugar en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Vámonos. —les ordena a sus amigos y salen de allí.

Cuando vuelven al compartimiento que los tres compartirían, Draco ve a Narcissa esperándolo en el andén. Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, baja a despedirse de su madre antes de que parta el tren.

* * *

 **N/N:** bueno, vamos a llevar un ritmo más bien lento. Antes de empezar con el romance quiero dejar bien fundados los perfiles de Draco y Daphne y su relación de amistad.

Intentaré actualizar cada jueves.

Un abrazo!


	3. Presentaciones

Hola! Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a _nogitsunescoyote, Portia White, Caro_ y la otra alma caritativa por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Presentaciones

* * *

El jaleo del pasillo se va aplacando y Daphne intuye que falta poco para llegar. Se pone en pie y, usando el vidrio de la ventana como espejo, comprueba que tiene la túnica bien puesta. Lo que seguía era fácil: ir hasta la puerta del compartimiento y seguir a la multitud.

... pero un miedo que la supera la deja clavada en su lugar. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que la puerta se abra a sus espaldas y un chico pelirrojo entre a través de ella. Se dirige hacia uno de los baúles con paso seguro y, abriéndolo sólo un poco, saca algo de él que luego esconde dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿verdad? —le pregunta el pelirrojo refiriéndose inequívocamente a ella. Daphne voltea, algo confundida, y lo mira de frente. —Oh, por cierto, soy George.

Le alarga una mano de largos dedos cubiertos por pecas. A Daphne le agrada que se presente sin usar su apellido y levanta una de sus manos en el aire hasta estrecharla con la de George.

—¿Y? ¿Lo conseguiste? —dice detrás de ellos un muchacho moreno que lleva rastas. Por toda respuesta, George se palmea el bolsillo. —Vamos, Fred nos espera.

—¿Fred? George, querrás decir.

—No funciona conmigo —responde Lee Jordan con una sonrisa divertida. —A propósito, ¿quién es tu amiga?

George se voltea a ver a Daphne y se encoge de hombros.

—Daphne. —dice ella, con la voz firme.

—Hmm... _Daphne_... suena bien. —aprueba el moreno. —Te lo presento, él es el serio, yo soy Lee Jordan —añade, señalando primero hacia el pelirrojo y después hacia sí mismo. —Bueno, basta de charla. Tenemos que irnos o seremos los últimos. Y hablo de que tenemos que irnos ¡ya!

George revolea los ojos y ve, de soslayo, que Daphne está agarrando su baúl.

—¿No pensarás arrastrar eso hasta el Cast... —comienza, pero se corta en el acto. Baja la vista a la túnica de Daphne y recién entonces ve que ella no tiene escudo. —No te preocupes por tu baúl, llegará a Hogwarts solo, como si fuera magia. —bromea él, notando que ella es de primero. —Venga, vamos.

Los tres salen del tren y no tardan en encontrarse con Fred. Daphne entiende entonces porqué George puede bromear con llamarse Fred.

—Daphne, si no te ofende, te voy a dar el consejo que me hubiese gustado que me dieran a mí cuando fui de primero —dice George con tono solemne, llevándose una mano al pecho con teatralidad. —Lo que traigas dentro de la túnica queda fuera del resquicio oficial. Sólo revisan los baúles. —le dice, guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando llegan junto a los otros pasajeros del Expreso de Hogwarts, George le señala a Daphne una fila de estudiantes que, al igual que ella, no tienen el escudo de ninguna Casa en la túnica.

—Los de Primero van con Hagrid a través del lago —explica. —Disfrutalo, es un lindo viaje. —le sugiere con una sonrisa mientras se aleja de ella.

—George... ¿por qué me ayudas? —pregunta Daphne con desconfianza y un deje de recelo en la voz.

—Fred y yo nos perdimos en nuestro primer año —recuerda él con una sonrisa. —Además, me recordás a mi hermana, Ginny. Ella va a empezar el año que viene.

George se despide luego de que Lee Jordan le gritara que se apure o se quedarían sin «thestrals». Daphne se pone en la fila de los estudiantes de primero mientras piensa en qué demonios serán los _thestrals_ , en si Fred bromearía con ser George y en que, quizás, su madre esté equivocada al decir que el instinto natural de las personas tiende siempre hacia la maldad.

* * *

Draco mira lo lejos que está el Castillo y vuelve a pensar que la verdadera solución a todo eso es aparecerse directamente en Hogwarts, sin tanto preámbulo. Hagrid, la bestia semigigante, les había pedido que se acomoden en los botes en grupos de cuatro. Señala uno de los botes y, con la mano, insta a Crabbe y Goyle a que lo sigan. Los tres se acomodan en él y cruzan el lago guiados por aquel monstruo peludo.

Bajan de los botes, suben por unos escalones de piedra y se reunen ante una gran puerta de roble. Los recibe una mujer de aspecto severo y gafas de montura cuadrada que los guía hasta una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Allí, explica lo que es la Selección y menciona a las Casas. Draco suspira, hastiado. Si los sangresucia se quedaran en el mundo muggle, al que pertenecen, él no estaría ahora escuchando tantas obviedades.

De pronto, la pequeña habitación se llena de gritos. Draco mira hacia un lado y hacia otro, buscando la causa de tanto jaleo, hasta que ve a unos cuantos fantasmas volando por los aires. Se ríe con superioridad. Esos sangresucia se impresionan con cualquier cosa.

Por fin, McGonagall vuelve a buscarlos. Los dirige hasta el Gran Comedor —nadie tiene que explicarle a Draco lo que es, él ya lo sabe— y los hace formar en fila de cara a los otros estudiantes, dándoles la espalda a la mesa de Profesores. Sonríe, satisfecho: está al frente y con todas las miradas fijas en él. Es el lugar en el que le corresponde estar.

Draco no hace ni el más mínimo amago de aplaudir cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador termina de cantar. Por el contrario, debería pedirle a alguien que le reconstruya uno de sus tímpanos. McGonagall se adelanta con un pergamino enrollado y comienza a nombrar a los estudiantes. La primera de todas, Hannah Abbott, iría a Hufflepuff. Draco piensa que seguro es _otra_ mestiza y ríe desdeñosamente.

Millicent Bulstrode es la primera en ser elegida para Slytherin. Él voltea la cabeza hacia la derecha y ve con aprobación que la reciben moderadamente, sin el excesivo fanatismo de las otras mesas. Inmediatamente después, la siguen Crabbe y Davis y, al poco tiempo, Goyle. McGonagall llama a una tal Granger, elegida para Gryffindor, y luego dice un apellido que capta toda su atención: «Greengrass».

 _Greengrass_... sí, su madre le había hablado de esa familia. Un poco distinta a las demás pero igual de pura y respetable. Sea quien sea, debería terminar en Slytherin, sí. Draco, que se había concentrado en el apellido, no había escuchado el nombre. ¿Sería un chico o una chica? Su mente piensa todo esto a una velocidad inaudita y —haciendo a un lado los aristocráticos modales que les habían enseñado— voltea la cabeza recorriendo la fila de punta a punta, buscando a Greengrass.

Y entonces la ve. La niña odiosa del tren, la que viajaba sola, la que podría haber pasado por su prima. Avanza con pasos lentos pero firmes hacia el taburete y toma asiento con delicadeza, como la heredera de la alta sociedad que es. McGonagall le coloca el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza y Draco conoce su elección antes de que lo haga.

 _Greengrass_... sí, su padre le había hablado de esa familia. Se autoproclamaban «neutrales». La imagen de Lucius mirándolo a la cara y diciendo que eso era ser, en la práctica, traidores a la sangre le llega desde lo más profundo de su memoria. «No estar de ningún lado es estar con ellos, es estar con ese Dumbledore, Draco.»

El Sombrero anuncia que Greengrass iría a Slytherin mientras un quejido de frustración se escucha en la mesa de Gryffindor. Por lo menos, alguien —además de él— lo estaba padeciendo.

Cuando la Vicedirectora dice su nombre, Draco se adelanta ya sin su sonrisa de satisfacción. McGonagall no había terminado de acomodarle el Sombrero cuando este ya lo había enviado a Slytherin. Lo reciben moderadamente, sin tanta efusividad, y él evita a conciencia ver a Greengrass. El turno de «Nott, Theodore» no tarda en llegar y, al escucharlo, Draco se gira sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda al recién llegado. Aunque unos años habían pasado, seguía enojado con él.

El nuevo Weasley es seleccionado para Gryffindor —como no—, junto al dichoso Harry Potter, ese idiota que se había atrevido a rechazar su mano —y su amistad— en el Expreso de Hogwarts. «Parkinson, Pansy» y «Zabini, Blaise» son los últimos nuevos hijos de la casa de Salazar, pero, para cuando llegan, Draco ya se había hastiado por completo de aquella estúpida ceremonia de Selección.

* * *

Una chica, Gemma Farley, se presenta con voz desganada como Prefecta de Slytherin. Daphne, junto a los otros estudiantes de primero, la sigue. Señala un pasillo y explica que por él se desciende a las mazmorras. Los escalones son de piedra y, debajo, los espera la oscuridad. Atraviesan los laberínticos corredores mal iluminados por lámparas de color verdoso. La Prefecta se detiene ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. Pronuncia la contraseña en voz alta y clara, para que todos la escuchen, y una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared se abre en respuesta. Daphne es una de las últimas que entra, junto a una chica menuda, de piel muy pálida, cabello y ojos negros.

La Sala Común de Slytherin es una mazmorra más: angosta, larga, con los muros y el techo de piedra, mal iluminada por algunas lámparas de color verdoso sujetas a las paredes y al techo mediante cadenas. Tiene un único ventanal, tapado casi en su totalidad por las aguas del lago.

El color verdoso del musgo en las paredes, la pobre iluminación y la vista del agua tapándola le hacen sentir a Daphne un sentimiento parecido a la claustrofobia. Sigue a la Prefecta hasta la que sería su habitación de ahora en más y, efectivamente, encuentra a su baúl esperándola allí.

Su cama es la que queda justo frente a la puerta. Tiene, a su derecha, a la chica enjuta que entró a la Sala Común junto a ella y, a su izquierda, a una chica de cabello caoba.

Corre las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro y se pone el pijama en el refugio que simboliza su cama. Levanta las sábanas y se acuesta debajo de ellas. Estira ambos brazos y aparta las cortinas con ellos, en un gesto inconsciente por deshacerse de esa claustrofobia. Se gira hacia un lado e intenta dormirse. Después de algún tiempo, que no puede medir, la habitación se llena con los ronquidos graves y acompasados de Bulstrode. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y corre la cortina que da a la cama de Davis, con la esperanza de que eso acalle el molesto ruido. Voltea hacia el otro lado y se encuentra con una última cama, que da a la pared.

—¿A vos también te habló? El Sombrero, quise decir...

Daphne, que tiene los ojos abiertos, parpadea algunas veces y recorre la cama que tiene en frente con la mirada. La niña enjuta, de cabello corto y moreno, le está hablando. Su voz es baja y rasposa, como si le faltara ser pulida.

—Sí —responde Daphne sin pensárselo demasiado.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

Daphne suspira y hace un esfuerzo por recordar.

—Algo como que... vio en mí la astucia de Slytherin y la determinación para conseguir mis objetivos sin importarme los medios... —hace una pausa, no del todo voluntaria, y añade: —¿Y a vos qué te dijo?

—Que, con mi linaje, estaba doblemente decidido que yo fuera Slytherin —responde la niña dándose importancia.

Daphne toma aire y lo retiene dentro de sí misma todo el tiempo que puede antes de dejarlo salir en un suspiro roto, mientras piensa cómo poner en palabras la pregunta que dio vueltas en su cabeza durante todo el día.

—Esas cosas son muy importantes por aquí, ¿no?

—¿Las tradiciones familiares? —pregunta la niña, incrédula de estar oyendo aquello. —Pues sí. De hecho, es el principal ideal de Salazar... ya sabés, la pureza de sangre. Por cierto, soy Pansy Parkinson. Y vos... ¿Greengrass, verdad? ¿Daphne Greengrass?

La rubia asiente quedamente en la oscuridad, constatándoselo más a ella misma que a Pansy. Le llama la atención cómo su compañera se refiere a «Salazar» con tanta familiaridad, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

—Sólo Daphne.

El tono neutro que usa deja a Parkinson sin réplica posible. No suena provocativo, no desafía las antiguas costumbres: es una invitación amistosa.

—Pansy. —repite ella, para que Daphne entienda que puede funcionar de ambos lados. Debate consigo misma unos segundos y después pregunta: —Las cosas que se dicen de tu familia... ¿son... ciertas?

—No sé lo que se dice de nosotros —responde, cautelosa, Greengrass.

—No mucho. Que no están ni de un lado ni del otro. Que no se relacionan con otras familias de sangre limpia. Que sus descendientes se casan entre sí...

—Sí, son ciertas. —dice Daphne despacio.

—Entonces... ¿realmente no apoyan _su_ causa?

La voz de Parkinson carga, a un tiempo, con sorpresa, indignación y desprecio.

—Nuestra madre lo hace. Quiero decir, mía y de mi hermana menor. —dice, logrando que el ceño de Pansy se relaje.

Definirse siempre le había costado horrores a Daphne. Sabía que decidirse por algo era darle la espalda a todo lo demás y eso la espantaba, sentía que, en algún punto, estaba perdiendo su libertad. No estaba segura de tener la "astucia de Salazar" —como le dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador— pero sabía que era muy hábil manejando el lenguaje. Sabía cómo decir exactamente lo que quería decir, y sabía cuándo era mejor callar. En este caso: supo cómo mostrar cierta cercanía respecto a Pansy y calló lo referente a su familia paterna.

—Ya.

Un silencio muy largo cae entre ellas y, algunos minutos después, es Daphne la que lo rompe.

—Pansy... —comienza, en voz baja, creyendo que su compañera se había dormido: —¿Qué podés decirme de nuestros compañeros?

En la oscuridad, Pansy sonríe: había estado esperando esa pregunta.

—Crabbe y Goyle vienen de familias respetables, aunque no son demasiado inteligentes... en especial Goyle. A ese Zabini no lo conozco —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. —Nott siempre fue... diferente. —y, bajando la voz lo máximo posible, añade: —Los Davis están bien, pero los Bulstrode ya no son sangre limpia. Oh, bueno, después están los Malfoy. —dice sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Daphne chasquea la lengua al escuchar ese apellido. Es, quizás, el único al que pueda ponerle un rostro. Se da cuenta de que la morocha quiere hablar de él y le da pie para que lo haga: sus opciones son escucharla o seguir mirando el techo sin poderse dormir.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Pansy le cuenta de las influencias de los Malfoy, de la antigüedad y el prestigio de los Black, de las fiestas exclusivas que solían dar, de cómo se relacionaban sólo con las familias que se encontraban en lo más alto de la escala social y afirma, con una seguridad arrasadora, que Draco heredaría más fortunas que cualquier otro de su generación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué crees?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Draco. ¿No crees que es lindo?

Daphne abre sus grandes ojos grises y recorre con ellos la oscuridad que parece aplastarla. Al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso y contra su voluntad, una carcajada brota desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se lleva una mano a la boca para reprimirla y no despertar a sus otras dos compañeras. Por su parte, Pansy frunce el ceño más que nunca. Había algo en esa chica que no le gustaba, había algo que no encajaba con el mundo que ella conocía, con el mundo que le enseñaron a defender: su sinceridad.

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, es tan arrogante que sólo me genera ganas de... golpearlo.

—¿De dónde lo conocés? —pregunta Parkinson con cautela.

—Lo conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Cruzamos unas pocas palabras y eso fue todo.

Pansy asiente con aprobación mirando hacia el techo.

—Entonces...

—No. No quiero ligármelo. —dice Daphne con voz tajante.

—Ya. Podríamos ser buenas amigas entonces. ¿Cuál habías dicho que era tu familia materna?

—No lo dije. —responde Daphne muy despacio. —¿Podríamos evitar hablar de mi familia? No me resulta cómodo.

—Ya. —dice Pansy después de una pausa. —Que no intentes ligarte a Draco lo vale.

Pansy ríe por lo bajo y, sin saber bien cómo o por qué, Daphne se le une. Cuando sus risas cómplices se acallan, el sueño se abre camino sobre ambas y no tardan en caer en la vigilia.

—¿Pansy? —pregunta Daphne más dormida que despierta.

—¿Hmm?

—Ese Nott o algo así... dijiste que era «diferente»... ¿diferente en qué sentido? ¿Su familia es... neutral?

—No. —responde Pansy con voz segura después de un largo bostezo. —No, su familia está del mismo lado que nosotros. Nott es diferente... es decir, Theodore. Theodore, no su familia... Creo que... en verdad nunca le agradamos demasiado...

Pansy vuelve a bostezar y Daphne se siente tan cansada que no puede pensar una respuesta coherente para aquello. Se voltea hacia el otro lado y no tarda en volver a caer en la vigilia. Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse por completo es que no cree que a Astoria la Sala Común vaya a gustarle demasiado. Está muy mal iluminada.


	4. Reflejos

Hola! Gracias infinitas por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review. Son hermosos y estimulantes. Abrazos enormes a _Portia White, The darkness princess, notgitunescoyote, Caro_ y la otra buena alma por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior (si querés decir tu nombre o apodo, te puedo llamar directamente por él).

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Reflejos

* * *

Se despierta boca abajo y se incorpora lentamente. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, bosteza y se despereza. Mira a su alrededor y confirma que es el único que está en la habitación. A su izquierda, está la cama de Goyle; a la derecha, la de Nott. Se cambia sin apuro y, cuando se hace el nudo de la corbata, el espejo le devuelve un rostro ojeroso.

Va hasta el baño a tientas y cierra la puerta sólo por las dudas. Diez minutos después, con la cara lavada y el cabello elegantemente peinado —y engominado— sube hasta la Sala Común. Los dormitorios de primer año son los más subterráneos de todos. El derecho a un rayo de sol era algo que se ganaba con la edad.

No lo espanta la falta de luz, todo el mundo sabe que las grandes mansiones de familias antiquísimas no son precisamente una oda a la buena iluminación. Pero, de todos modos, sus ojos tardan unos segundos en adaptarse. Peina la habitación con la vista y ve dos cosas que llaman su atención. La primera: Vincent y Gregory están ahí, cerca del fuego. La segunda: esa niña odiosa del tren está sentada en un rincón, leyendo un libro. Sonríe de lado y los ojos le brillan. Empieza el juego.

—Con que, Greengrass. —dice, mezclando cantidades idénticas de veneno e indiferencia. Se sienta en la silla frente a la que ella ocupa y, con aire despreocupado, clava un codo en la mesa y el otro en el respaldo de la silla. —Tengo dos versiones sobre tu familia. ¿Cuál es la correcta?

Daphne sube la vista con lentitud y la fija en los ojos de Draco. Cuenta hasta tres y la baja otra vez hacia el libro. Con ese gesto, él se da cuenta de que Greengrass no es de esas que se esconden.

—Ya sabes... —continua Draco. —Mi madre dice que son una familia respetable... mi padre dice que son unos traidores... —ella se mantiene impasible y él busca la forma de provocarla por otro lado. —¿Qué tanto lees? —escupe con rabia.

Lentamente, Daphne cierra el libro y lo recuesta a la mitad de la mesa. Entrelaza sus manos sobre el regazo y mira a Draco casi con superioridad. Él advierte la provocación en su rostro. El libro yace ahí, entre medio de ambos, y Daphne parece decirle que no va a ser ella quien lo detenga de tomarlo.

Draco se debate por un segundo pero decide que no va a ser él el que dé el brazo a torcer. Desliza, sin prisa, su mano sobre la mesa, guiándola hacia el libro. Lo toma por el lomo con un movimiento ágil y, atrayéndolo a él, lo suspende entre la mesa y el respaldo de la silla. Lo voltea hacia un lado y el otro y no encuentra en él ninguna inscripción. Entrecierra los ojos y mira a Daphne de soslayo. El rostro de la rubia permanece impasible. Draco desconfía, algo dentro de sí le dice que no puede ser tan fácil, que las cosas con esa chica nunca serían fáciles —ni para él ni para nadie—. Mira el libro con recelo y lo abre en una hoja al azar. Es instantáneo: parece cobrar vida, como si fuera una gran boca de papel con labios de cartón, y lo muerde en uno de sus dedos. Draco gime y sacude su mano herida. El libro cae en la mesa y, cuando Daphne lo abre, vuelve a ser ordinario.

—La curiosidad mordió a la serpiente —dice ella tranquilamente, retomando su lectura.

Draco siente que el dedo le punza y sabe que los colores se le están subiendo a la cara. Siente que dos grandes manos se apoyan en sus hombros y sabe, también, que Crabbe y Goyle están a su lado dándole su apoyo. Es quizás la constatación de esto último lo que lo envalentona.

—Estúpida Greengrass. Creyéndote imparcial, como si eso pudiera existir. Mi padre tiene razón, no son más que unos traidores a la sangre. ¡Creyéndose Suecia! ¡Ni de un lado ni del otro! ¿Te lo podés creer?

Escupe todo eso muy rápido y gira su cuerpo hacia uno y otro lado velozmente, buscando apoyo.

— _Suiza_ —lo corrige Daphne, mientras voltea una hoja de su libro con delicadeza.

—¡Suiza! —repite él, poniéndose en pie, como si toda discusión quedara así zanjada.

Draco sale de la Sala Común hecho un basilisco, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Daphne levanta la vista, sonríe, y vuelve a su libro. Ninguno de los dos se percata de que, más allá, Theodore Nott había sido espectador de la escena. Viendo a uno irse y a la otra sonreír, su rostro permanece imperturbable, aunque una de sus cejas se enarca con curiosidad.

Durante los próximos días, Draco se encarga de aprender lo suficiente sobre Suiza como para molestar —incansablemente— a Daphne. No soportaba su tranquilidad, la serenidad en sus facciones, su manera de pasar olímpicamente de las provocaciones. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le molestaba era que cuando ella le seguía la corriente, acababa humillándolo. Necesitaba verla perdiendo la compostura, necesitaba que le demuestre que le corría sangre por las venas. Sólo eso, nada más.

En el presente, Draco ríe. Después de cinco años de ser amigo de Daphne sabe que es inútil querer provocarla. Con los años había aprendido que eran muy pocas las cosas que lograban desquiciar a la rubia: que se metan con su hermana, que se metan con su padre, que se metan con Draco y la supuesta indiferencia de Nott.

Después de cinco años de ser amigo de Daphne, Draco había aprendido que a la rubia le resbalaba lo que los demás dijeran de sí. Después de cinco años, sabía que la admiraba y que desearía haber sido un poco más como ella... pero su _yo_ de once años era poción de otro caldero.

* * *

Al otro día, Daphne le había dicho a Pansy que la esperaría para subir a desayunar, sin saber que la morena tardaría tanto tiempo en sentirse lista para salir. Suspira, con aire cansino, y mientras tanto escribe algunas líneas para Astoria, resumiéndole sus primeros días. Evita a conciencia enumerar las cosas de Hogwarts que no le gustan.

Cuando finalmente suben, se dan cuenta de que sus compañeros de año estaban protestando frente a la cartelera de anuncios de la Sala Común. Daphne se acerca y alcanza a leer el aviso dirigido a los de primero.

 _Las lecciones de vuelo, a cargo de la Profesora Hooch, comenzarán el día jueves. Los estudiantes de Slytherin compartirán clase con los de Gryffindor_.

A su lado, la voz rasposa de Pansy comienza a despotricar. Detrás de ella, un chico moreno maldice en toscano.

Los días siguientes, la voz de Malfoy jactándose de saber volar, contando anécdotas en las que él escapaba de las hélices de helicópteros muggles gracias a su habilidad con la escoba y quejándose sobre que los de primero nunca formen parte de los Equipos de Quidditch la persigue a sol y a sombra, saturándola a tal punto que le parecía escucharlo incluso dentro de sus sueños. Así, Daphne entendió que Draco nunca se callaba.

* * *

El día posterior a la primera clase de vuelo, Draco se levanta con una perversa sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Después del episodio con Longbobo y su recordadora, Potter sería expulsado. Está tan seguro de ello como lo está de que la Copa de las Casas se quedaría en Slytherin por séptimo año consecutivo.

... es grande su sorpresa cuando ve a Potter desayunando en el Gran Comedor tan impunemente. Es en ese preciso momento cuando empieza a sospechar que la vara no era la misma, que no tratarían de igual modo a un Slytherin que al imbécil de Potter y sus amigos.

Pero esa indignación es mínima cuando la compara a la que le da al ver a Potter jugando en el Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Equipo. De Quidditch. Uno de Primer año.

Vuelve a la Sala Común hecho un basilisco con Pansy, Vincent y Gregory a sus espaldas. Se sienta en el sofá que solían ocupar y cruza con violencia una de sus piernas por encima de la otra. Unos segundos después, un chico moreno se une a ellos. Tiene los labios gruesos, lleva el cabello muy corto y parece estar conteniendo la risa.

Draco está tan repleto de cólera que no sabe qué decir. A su lado, Pansy lo mira con prevención. Él sabe que dentro de unos pocos segundos la morena comenzaría a despotricar contra Gryffindor y Potter, creyendo que eso sería lo que necesitaba escuchar. Era fácil acostumbrarse a que Pansy estuviera siempre allí acompañándolo, a que le diera siempre la razón, a que le diera siempre motivos para darse aires.

No se percata de que Greengrass también está ahí hasta que no escucha a Pansy hablar con la rubia. No alcanza a oír lo que se dicen y en realidad tampoco le importa. Voltea la cara hacia Greengrass y, sin que él se lo permita, su memoria le recuerda aquel episodio en el tren.

—Suiza, ¿cómo era lo que dijiste? ¿Que un mago se valga por sí mismo y no por su familia?

Draco se encuentra a sí mismo pidiéndole su opinión por primera vez. No busca provocarla, no busca sacarla de sus casillas, sólo busca una respuesta con una curiosidad casi infantil. Daphne lo escucha pero finge no haberlo hecho y sólo responde cuando él repite la pregunta llamándola por su apellido.

—Sí, eso dije. —responde ella escuetamente, evitando a conciencia pedirle que la llame Daphne. Sabe que no es el momento.

—Eso quiere decir que... si Potter tuviera que valerse por sí mismo y no por la muerte de sus padres, y no por ser el pobre niño huérfano... entonces no estaría en el Equipo de Quidditch... —deduce él muy rápido, hablando atropelladamente y escupiendo con rabia la última frase.

Daphne lo mira sabiendo que Draco no entendió lo que ella había querido decir. Significa que no se recuerde a Potter por el sacrificio de sus padres, sí, pero también que personas como Draco, Pansy o ella misma no tuvieran privilegios por provenir de una determinada familia sino que se juzgue a cada quien según sus logros. Pero también sabe que no es el momento. Y, en lugar de decir todo eso, Daphne asiente y ve cómo la sonrisa perversa de Draco vuelve a formarse entre sus finos labios.

Cuando el chico que según Pansy heredaría mayores fortunas que cualquier otro de su generación recupera el humor —y, con él, las ganas de hablar—, seguir con los deberes se torna algo imposible para Daphne. Levanta sus cosas con movimientos rápidos y silenciosos y parte hacia la Biblioteca. De sólo pensar en la tarea de Herbología, Daphne se estaba durmiendo. No se imaginaba qué cosa en el mundo podría ser más aburrida que dedicarse a las plantas. ¿Cómo había gente que pudiera dedicarse a eso? ¿Cómo no se morían de inacción cuando...

—No fuiste al partido.

Esa voz de timbre bajo, tiempos pausados y sin los pitidos que solían tener las personas de su edad la saca de sus cavilaciones. Ella sabe que es de un niño de su edad, una cierta agudeza en su timbre le dice que no puede ser de alguien demasiado mayor. Sin embargo, su monotonía y la tranquilidad que transmite la hacen dudar. Tiene dejes de una mezcla entre sabiduría e introversión que le resultan conocidos, que le resuenan de alguien... —de ella misma—. Voltea con lentitud y quizás algo de temor hasta que lo encuentra. Era uno de sus compañeros de curso. Está sentado en un sillón apartado con el semblante a medias hastiado, a medias aburrido. La mira y Daphne también lo ve, pero prefiere no verlo demasiado en detalle.

—No. ¿Y qué con eso? —pregunta ella, creyendo ilusamente que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva, creyendo que así podría alejarse de ese temor que la sola voz de ese niño —que sabe que se apellida Nott pero del que no quiere aprenderse el nombre— le genera.

Él deja de mirarla y vuelve su vista hacia Malfoy. Tiene el mentón ligeramente levantado y a Daphne le da la impresión de que está viendo al rubio con superioridad.

—¿Sos amiga suya? —inquiere sin correr la vista. Cuando ella no le responde, Nott guía los ojos hasta su rostro con una lentitud que desespera. Espera unos segundos pero entiende que Daphne no va a responderle. —Preguntó por tu opinión. No es algo que Malfoy acostumbre a hacer. —añade, con un atisbo de sonrisa que Daphne sólo puede calificar como enigmático.

Ella baja el mentón sin dejar de tener la vista fija en el rostro de Nott. Todo el mundo —incluido Draco Malfoy, el de once y el de quince años— hubiese considerado esa mirada como una amenaza. Pero, al parecer, Nott no era de este mundo. Daphne se prepara a responder y la punta de su lengua escapa entre sus labios... mientras alguien choca con ella a sus espaldas, desarmando su postura y sin molestarse en pedirle disculpas. No espera a que Zabini se siente al lado de Nott ni a que empiece a reírse de las desgracias de Malfoy, sino que encara otra vez hacia la salida de la Sala Común mientras intenta pensar en la Herbología para olvidarse de esa especie de miedo que había sentido al escuchar su voz.

* * *

Draco levanta la luz en alto como si así pudiera ahuyentar su miedo a lo desconocido. A su lado, Potter se pasea por el Bosque Prohibido como si fuera su dueño. La falsa invitación al duelo a media noche en la Sala de trofeos había fracasado; tampoco había tenido éxito al denunciar ante McGonagall que San Potter tenía un dragón. El cara rajada volvía a evadir la expulsión. Otra vez. Y otra.

Todo ocurre muy rápido y antes de entender lo que está pasando, Draco se encuentra corriendo por el Bosque, huyendo de esa figura inaudita. Una hora después, vuelve al castillo junto a Longbobo, la sangresucia, San Potter y Filch. Se separan ante la gran puerta de roble y, mientras ellos suben a su Torre, Draco desciende a las mazmorras. Para cuando entra a la Sala Común de Slytherin, los primeros rayos de luz solar tendrían que estar iluminando las de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Los dormitorios de la Casa de Salazar tienen un único espejo en el baño que apenas si alcanza a reflejar el rostro del que se pare en frente. Por ello, Draco había tomado por costumbre el verse reflejado en la ventana semienterrada por el lago. Era la única manera de ver el aspecto de su cuerpo entero en la Sala Común.

Se acerca a la ventana sabiendo que es demasiado temprano incluso para que los Prefectos estuvieran levantados. Un rayo de Sol ilumina la superficie del agua y, con él, una pequeña parte de la Sala. Esa visión le resulta mucho más patética que la plena oscuridad o la plena luz. Es algo monstruoso, algo despreciado por el blanco y el negro, algo que solo puede estar consigo mismo, algo que se define en base a otras cosas, que no tiene entidad propia. Un claroscuro inútil, tibio, ineficaz. Algo como deberían ser los Greengrass.

Baja la vista y recorre el reflejo distorsionado que la ventana le devuelve. Se ve la cara demacrada, la capa enganchada y rota, incluso un leve corte sangrante en uno de sus brazos —que debió haberse hecho mientras huía de lo desconocido—. Tiene marcas de barro y un árbol lleno de hojas parece haber estornudado en él. Pero no puede culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Cree haber entendido la lección: no se metería en los asuntos de los demás... o, al menos, no en los de Potter, que siempre parecía ganar. Se gira y encara hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, cuando la presencia de una figura llama su atención.

Es Greengrass, la imparcial, la claroscura, la despreciada por el cielo y por el infierno. Ocupa la mesa más apartada y tiene la pluma suspendida en el aire, entre su mano y un pergamino. No tiene una lámpara cerca suyo, usa los reflejos de la luz que entra por la ventana. Sin embargo, la mesa que ocupa parece estar sumida en la penumbra.

Draco se queda estático mientras piensa si decir algo o irse de allí. Reconocer que había pasado la noche afuera implicaba aceptar —después de haberse hecho el desentendido mil y una vez— que había sido él el que perdió veinte puntos en una sola noche. No quiere quedarse, no puede irse. Está atrapado.

—Malfoy... Malfoy... Malfoy... —dice ella, entre carraspeos, aumentando progresivamente la voz, aunque manteniendo un tono más bien bajo. —... Black, ¿no?

Él mueve los ojos hacia un lado y el otro, como si buscara otros posibles Malfoys que fuesen los verdaderos destinatarios de sus palabras.

—Así es. Greengrass. —responde, adoptando por inercia su pose segura habitual.

—¿Tu familia acostumbra a ponerle a sus descendientes nombres de constelaciones? —pregunta, haciendo uso de la misma curiosidad infantil que ella misma despertaba en Draco.

—Parece que has estado haciendo los deberes, Greengrass. ¿Qué pasó con ese rollo de la imparcialidad? —dice desdeñosamente.

—En realidad... no. —responde ella, ignorando su provocación. —De hecho, tengo que terminar el trabajo de Astronomía. ¿Conocés a algún Black que pueda ayudarme?

—Puedo llegar a conocer a uno si juras ante todo el mundo no haberlo visto.

Ella asiente y él se acerca hasta la mesa lentamente. Recorre su mapa estelar con la vista y no encuentra errores. Faltan algunos nombres, pero Draco cree que es por falta de tiempo y no porque Daphne necesite ayuda. Algo humeante aparece a su lado y Draco lo mira. Es chocolate caliente. Levanta los ojos y los guía hasta la rubia, confuso. Las cocinas no abrirían hasta dentro de tres horas.

—Un buen amigo me enseñó cómo conseguir comida en cualquier momento del día.

Daphne se encoge de hombros con naturalidad y Draco vuelve al mapa como si aquella respuesta fuese la más razonable del mundo.

«Antares»

Sí, le faltaba terminar, pero podría haberlo hecho sola.

«Regulus»

El chocolate caliente desciende por su garganta y Draco se encuentra recibiendo un inesperado confort que casi le hace olvidar su noche de excursión al Bosque Prohibido.

«Pólux»

La iluminación era mala, aun en su claroscuro. Pero, ¿en verdad Daphne no había notado su estado lamentable? ¿En verdad no veía la tela rajada, los cortes y las hojas de árboles sobre su capa?

«Aldebarán»

Alarga la escritura del nombre de la última estrella antes de ponerse en pie en silencio. Se pregunta quién le habrá enseñado la manera de conseguir comida a deshoras y por qué no habría tenido tiempo de terminar sus deberes. Puede preguntárselo —sabe que sí— pero el recuerdo del Bosque es muy reciente.

—¿No pedirás explicaciones? —pregunta con voz impersonal, mirando hacia el frente.

—No he visto a ningún Black, puedo jurarlo. —le responde Daphne con espontaneidad.

Él se gira sobre sí mismo y le da la espalda. _Ella podría jurarlo_...

—Quizás sí seas una Slytherin después de todo. —dice con lentitud, antes de desaparecer, aceptando su promesa tácita de confidencialidad.

Draco terminaría por saber que es eso lo que distingue a Daphne de sus otros compañeros de Casa: su sinceridad y su capacidad de apoyar a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio —como toda una mestiza Hufflepuff, solía burlarse él—. Mucho meses después, conociéndola más, entendió que ese día Daphne no lo necesitaba a él, sino que fue él el que la necesitó a ella. Tenía esa capacidad única de saber mejor que él mismo lo que le hacia falta, lo que lo atormentaba, lo que le gustaba. Tenía esa capacidad única de ser auténtica en un lugar en el que todos usaban máscaras.

Draco terminaría por saber que le debía a ella —y a nadie más que ella— el haber elegido a la persona que quería, el haber podido dejarlo todo por una _traidora._

Potter no fue expulsado y Slytherin no ganó la Copa de las Casas por séptimo año consecutivo. Cuando Narcissa fue a esperarlo en la estación de King Cross, le preguntó si la lista de su cumpleaños número doce sería igual a la del anterior o si debían agregar algún nombre más. Draco frunció los labios con un estudiado desprecio y mencionó el nombre de un tal Blaise Zabini. La madre asintió, satisfecha, mientras por la mente del hijo cruzaba el nombre « _Daphne_ ».

* * *

 **N/N:** bueno, el propósito era presentar las personalidades de ambos. Además, pensemos que Draco está recordando todo esto y que no se va a acordar día por día con lujo de detalles sino los momentos relevantes... ok, me tienen, la verdad es que ya quiero poner a Ginny. En el próximo arrancamos con el segundo.

Un abrazo enorme!


	5. Hermanas

Hola! Muchas gracias a _Caro, Maite, nogitsunescoyote_ y _Olivia_ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Aprovecho el comentario de Maite para decirles que sería normal que alguna semana no actualice —la vida muggle no da tregua— pero siempre vuelvo, como el boomerang de Sokka.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Hermanas

* * *

Se abre paso a los empujones y se pone en puntas de pie para ver qué ocasiona tanto barullo. Cuando escucha el apellido Potter lo entiende todo. _Flourish and Blotts_ al completo aplaude y vitorea al cara rajada junto a Gilderoy Lockhart, que sería el nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Potter llega hasta el final de la tienda cargando libros de Lockhart, que él mismo le había regalado, y se acerca hasta una chica que sostenía en sus manos un caldero de peltre nuevo. San Potter se inclina y pone los libros en el caldero, mientras ella lo mira avergonzada.

—Tenelos vos, yo compraré los míos... —dice Potter atropelladamente.

Por supuesto, no sólo le sacaban una foto para el periódico y le regalaban libros, sino que también tenía tiempo de hacer una obra de caridad, como las que solían hacer las amigas de Narcissa. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el Draco.

—¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería podés dejar de ser el protagonista.

—¡Dejalo en paz! ¡Él no lo ha buscado! —dice con firmeza una voz aguda a su izquierda.

Draco se voltea y recién entonces repara en la chica que sostenía el caldero. Es menuda, pecosa y pelirroja. Su piel es tan blanca como transparente es el _Filtro de los muertos en vida_ —preparado por alguien competente, claro—. Un centenar de pecas contrasta con la palidez de esa piel que parece prometerle suavidad a las manos que la toquen. El tono ligeramente rojizo de ese batallón de pecas le recuerda al té que toma junto a su madre todas las tardes. Más que té con leche, de ella habría que decir que era leche con té; lo primero por su piel, lo segundo por sus pecas.

—¡Vaya, Potter, tenés novia! —dice recorriendo la cara de la pelirroja con altivez, preguntándose internamente cuántas pecas juntas podría llegar a tener una misma persona sin explotar en el intento.

Ella se pone roja como su mismísimo cabello, pero no aparta la mirada. Tiene ojos grandes y de un intenso color café. Sus ojos oscuros resaltan demasiado bien su piel y su cabello claros. Parece que la crearon ateniéndose a los cánones del buen gusto. Lástima su túnica de segunda mano, raída y de corte masculino.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve que dos figuras se acercan. Eran Ron Weasley y la sangresucia. Ya, ¿cómo no se percató ni bien verla? Esa pelirroja era _otra_ Weasley. ¿Buen gusto, dijo? Sí, buen gusto a pobreza.

—¡Ah, eras vos! A que te sorprende ver a Harry acá. —dice Ron sin disimular su desprecio.

—No tanto como me sorprende verte en una tienda, Weasley. —le replica, haciendo especial hincapié en su apellido. —Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Funciona: Ronald se pone tan rojo como las llamas del infierno y se abalanza sobre Malfoy. El rubio esboza una sonrisa de lado, es tan fácil provocar a la gente de baja alcurnia.

Una voz adulta grita el nombre del pelirrojo y el comadreja padre aparece en escena. Al mismo tiempo, Draco siente en su hombro el agarre protector de Lucius. Eso iba a ser divertido de ver. Un Malfoy ridiculizando a un Weasley...

... y todo sucede muy rápido. El caldero con los libros vuela por los aires y en menos de lo que llora una mandrágora, Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy están envueltos en una pelea tan visceral que sólo consigue separarlos el monstruoso guardabosques, Hagrid.

Lucius Malfoy se levanta del piso con una gracia que no cuadra con la situación, le devuelve a la Weasley su libro y le hace una seña a Draco para que salieran de ese lugar. Cuando vuelven al Callejón Diagon, el Sol ya está en su punto más alto.

—Ni una palabra de esto a tu madre. —ordena su padre con voz autoritaria, mientras se apunta con la varita hacia uno de sus ojos, que se había lastimado en el combate.

Draco asiente en silencio y piensa que esa orden no era realmente necesaria. No querría ser él el que tuviera que decirle a Narcissa que su marido estuvo enredado en una vulgar pelea —cual si fuera un ebrio en _Cabeza de Puerco_ un sábado por la noche— con un traidor a la sangre.

* * *

Agarra con firmeza la mano que su padre le extiende y no la suelta hasta que no están del otro lado. Allí, en el andén 9 ¾, su madre y Astoria están esperándolos. La Señora Greengrass es rubia, esbelta y poseedora de una gélida belleza que combina a la perfección con el frío gris de sus ojos. Viste con elegancia y no habla más que lo estrictamente necesario. Nadie está a salvo de su mirada —que cala hasta los huesos— salvo por Astoria. Su hija menor siempre la acompaña a los eventos de sociedad, escucha sus consejos de moda y la considera su ejemplo a seguir. Daphne, por su parte, rueda los ojos cada vez que la escucha decir que una mujer decente debe salir a la calle maquillada, todos los días. Para ella, el maquillaje distrae, le hace pesar los ojos y es aburrido de remover después. No tiene paciencia para esas cosas.

Su padre las ayuda a subir los baúles al Expreso de Hogwarts mientras su esposa carraspea con impaciencia. Cuando terminan de acomodarse, la Señora Greengrass se despide largamente de Astoria y luego le da a Daphne un abrazo que sabe a restos, a migajas.

—Cuida de tu hermana —son sus palabras de despedida para su hija mayor—.

El Señor Greengrass las envuelve con fervor y les hace prometer que le escribirán. Cuando las hijas de ambos vuelven a su compartimiento, ellos ya habían desaparecido de la plataforma.

—No pensarás que vamos a quedarnos acá, encerradas, ¿o sí? —le dice Astoria con una sonrisa que parece invitarla a vivir aventuras. —¡Oh, vamos! No me vayas a decir que la otra vez viajaste a Hogwarts sola.

—No es como si hubiese tenido conocidos —se defiende Daphne—.

—Ya, ya. Sos tan costumbrista... —suspira Astoria. —Bueno, ¿vamos a recorrer el andén? Faltan siglos para que salga esta lata.

Su hermana asiente, aunque en realidad no es como si Daphne pudiera negarle algo a Astoria. Bajan del tren y ven gente atropellando, gente discutiendo, gente llorando. ¿Es eso lo que su hermana quería ver? Deja salir un sonido que está a poco de ser un relincho. Astoria le sonríe porque sabe que ella es así y ya está acostumbrada.

Daphne recorre la plataforma con la vista y ubica, sin quererlo, a Nott. Está de pie junto a un hombre de bastante más edad que los Señores Greengrass. Entrecierra los ojos, para verlos mejor, y calcula que debería tener unos sesenta o setenta años, por lo que intuye que sería su abuelo. No se hablan, están simplemente parados el uno junto al otro, analizando con la mirada la jungla humana en la que se ve convertida el andén.

—¡Daphne Greengrass! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te miran! —dice una voz a sus espaldas que ella no tiene dificultades en reconocer.

—Siempre tan payaso... —responde con un falso tono de reproche mientras intenta reprimir una sonrisa. Cuando se voltea, ve a George Weasley sonriéndole.

—¿En Slytherin no enseñan modales? —pregunta con solemnidad el pelirrojo mientras señala con los ojos hacia Astoria.

—Astoria, él es...

—... el más galán.

—... el más patán.

—... el bello.

—... plebeyo...

—... el inigualable.

—... intolerable.

—¡George!

—George... ¿a secas? —pregunta Astoria cuando sale de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Es tu amiga? —pregunta el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia Daphne.

—Soy su hermana —responde Astoria.

—Con más razón, entonces. Sólo George.

—Astoria —dice ella alargándole una mano.

—Al final, te presentaste solo —le reprocha Daphne.

George mueve la mano en el aire como si ahuyentara a una mosca especialmente molesta.

—Y, dime, Astoria, ¿también sos de... _esas_? —pregunta él mientras Daphne se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿De _esas_?

—De las que rompen corazones al ser seleccionadas para Slytherin.

—En verdad, no sé en qué Casa vaya a terminar...

—No te preocupes, si lo superé una vez podré hacerlo dos —Espera un momento... ¿No le hablaste de mí? ¿A tu propia hermana? Mi hermano sabe de... _esto_ —dice, señalando hacia Daphne, hacia él mismo y nuevamente hacia Daphne.

Daphne se toma unos segundos para pensar su respuesta y Astoria habla en su lugar.

—¿Tenés un hermano?

Para desconcierto de Astoria, ambos empiezan a reír.

—Sí, podrías decir eso.

—Y él, ¿cómo es?

—Igual a mí —responde George con seguridad, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Querés decir en... gustos?

—No. Lo digo literalmente. Es mi gemelo.

Astoria comienza a recorrer sus recuerdos sobre los anuncios de nacimientos en la comunidad mágica —el tema de conversación predilecto en las reuniones de los Burke—. Sólo conoce tres casos recientes de gemelos: las hermanas Hestia y Flora Carrow, Padma y Parvati Patil y los hermanos...

—Weasley. George y... ¿Fran?

—Fred.

—George, mamá nos llama.

El otro gemelo —según Lee Jordan, el infantil— aparece como si hubiese sido convocado. Tiene el semblante serio e inclina la cabeza hacia Daphne a modo de saludo. No aprueba la amistad de su hermano con esa Slytherin... o a esa Slytherin... o a Slytherin...

—Fred, Daphne también tiene una hermana que arranca este año, ¿te lo podés creer? Para que en Adivinación luego anden diciendo que las coincidencias no existen. Un año la ayudás a llegar a los botes de Hagrid y al otro ya está trayendo una hermana, a la par tuya... —deja salir George con un suspiro melancólico.

Fred mira a su gemelo pero mantiene el silencio.

—¿Te presento a mi hermana y no me presentás a la tuya? —reprocha Daphne.

—Buen punto. Voy a buscarla y...

—No. Mamá nos está esperando, y es importante —sentencia, tajante, Fred.

—Bueno, igual creo que vas a reconocerla. Es como así de enana, así de pecosa y así de pelirroja —dice poniéndose la mano a la altura del pecho, subiéndola luego a sus mejillas y llevándola finalmente hacia su cabello. —Se llama Ginevra, pero le decimos Ginny. Ginevra sólo se lo dice mamá cuando está enojada. —Fred mira a su hermano con insistencia y George apura su salida— Por ejemplo, si no vamos ahora, va a enojarse.

George se encoge de hombros y se pierde en la multitud junto a su gemelo.

—¿Cómo era eso de que la otra vez viajaste sola a Hogwarts porque no tenías conocidos? —se burla Astoria de su hermana.

—¡Por el amor de la abuela Elizabeth! ¡Lo conocí al bajar del tren, no pude haber viajado con él! ¡Él lo dijo! —si Elizabeth Burke hubiese escuchado a su nieta jurar en su nombre acerca de un traidor a la sangre, probablemente se volvería a morir.

Astoria chasquea la lengua como si decidiera que va a creer en las palabras de su hermana, aunque sea por el momento.

—¿Qué fue eso de «sí, podrías decir que tengo un hermano»?

—¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Weasley. ¿Y con eso qué?

—Otra vez —responde Daphne haciendo con su mano el gesto de repetición.

—Weasley... pero sigo sin —Oh, ya. Olvídalo. Qué tonta. ¿Y cómo los distinguís?

—Fácil, uno me habla y el otro no.

Antes de que pueda concluir esa frase, el tren aulla avisando que está próximo a partir. Inconscientemente, Daphne guía sus ojos hacia donde cree que debería estar Nott. El hombre que lo acompaña le dice algunas palabras y Theodore se despide de él con un movimiento de cabeza. A los pocos pasos, se reúne con Zabini. Si Nott mantiene esa distancia con su supuesto abuelo entonces qué quedaría para el resto de los mortales.

—Daphne, ¿cómo es que te llevás tan bien con un Weasley? ¿O cómo él se lleva bien con vos?

—Por él no puedo hablar —responde con franqueza, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo mío es fácil. Él me recuerda a vos.

Cuando el tren exhala su segundo aviso, las hermanas vuelven a su compartimiento. Ya no están solas: tres varones y una chica más las acompañan.

—¿Fraternizando con traidores, Greengrass? Sugeriría que formaran una hermandad, aunque las comadrejas son tantas que no necesitan de _otra_ más.

—¿Draco? —le pregunta Astoria a su hermana mayor, que asiente pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Pansy, Vincent y Gregory.

Daphne no comete el error de presentar a Astoria, sino que deja que ella se presente por sí misma, porque amaba a su hermana y quería que los demás pudieran verla como «Astoria» y no como «la hermana de Daphne». Pansy les hace un lugar y las Greengrass se sientan a su lado. Eran seis personas ocupando un compartimiento pensado para cuatro, pero algo que excedía los límites espaciales los hace viajar cómodos.

Discurren el viaje poniéndose al día sobre el verano. A la media hora, ya desinhibido ante la presencia de Astoria, Draco comenta que oyó a la madre pobretona —como le decía a la Señora Weasley— preguntar por el cara rajada y el comadreja, que al parecer no estaban en el tren. Con una sonrisa, expresa su esperanza de que ese año sí expulsen a Potter.

Es también el rubio el último que habla antes de bajar, y se dirige a Astoria.

—Vas a ir a Slytherin.

—¿Es pregunta o afirmación?

—¿Acaso lo dije con tono de pregunta? Es afirmación. Mirá dónde estás viajando...

Draco estira los brazos —todo lo que el restringido espacio le permite— y presenta al compartimiento como si fuera la Mansión más grande, mal iluminada y antiquísima de todas. Por su parte, una desconcertada Astoria busca apoyo en la mirada de su hermana y la encuentra viendo por la ventana, evitando a conciencia dar su opinión sobre el tema. Entonces, se vuelve hacia Pansy y la morena le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza. Astoria se pregunta si ella también sería de _esas_.

* * *

A decir de Draco, lo más interesante de los banquetes de Hogwarts es que hay cerveza de mantequilla. Espera que sus compañeros mayores estén distraídos y se sirve un vaso para deleitarse. El zumo de calabaza le gusta, pero no lo prefiere.

La Ceremonia de Selección no le parece interesante ahora que él ya no es el protagonista. Incluso, está considerando una tortura el tener que esperar tanto tiempo para que hileras de Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws fracasaran en su intento de quedar en la Casa con más estilo de todas. La suya, claro.

Sin embargo, Astoria —la mini-Suiza—, demuestra estar a la altura de su reputación y deviene hija de las serpientes. Al lado de Draco, Daphne recibe a su hermana con una sonrisa y algunos aplausos más de los que el rubio creía convenientes.

Cuando la lista de McGonagall comienza a menguar —y quedan menos personas para ver— Draco repara en la Weasley. Por como van las cosas, parece que va a ser la última en ser llamada. _Y, con ese apellido_...

Aunque tiene la plaza en Gryffindor casi asegurada, Draco fantasea con la idea de que pudiera terminar en Slytherin. Una traidora a la sangre —pero una de verdad, no como cuando se burla de Daphne— en Slytherin. Suena tentador. Si _Fluorish and Blotts_ vendiera una novela con esa trama, hasta pensaría en comprarla —para que algún elfo doméstico la leyera por él y se la contase luego—. Pero no ese tal Dobby, porque es demasiado emotivo.

«Weasley, Ginevra» llama McGonagall y la pequeña comadreja sube con pasos titubeantes, se voltea y se sienta en el taburete. Draco no alcanza a verla bien, pero le da la impresión de que está temblando. Quién diría que es la misma que defendió a Potter —tan desafiantemente— en la librería. La Vicedirectora toma al Sombrero por su extremo superior y lo coloca sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. Para tener la plaza en Gryffindor casi asegurada, el Sombrero se está tardando bastante. Quizás, piensa Draco, se esté barajando entre dos opciones. ¿Y si una de ellas fuese Slytherin? Si ignoraban a su familia, le enseñaban modales —porque los Weasley son pobres, y deberían de ser también brutos, o no fue acaso el comadreja padre el que le pegó a Lucius Malfoy en primer lugar— y la vestían decentemente, quizás podría aceptarla en Slytherin. Porque, sí, bueno, era una traidora... pero que lo sea implica que es sangrelimpia. Además, siendo francos, la combinación entre su piel y sus pecas es lo suficientemente inusual como para no querer cedérsela tan gratuitamente a... «Gryffindor» grita el Sombrero en el mismo momento en el que Draco lo piensa. Estúpido sombrero. Para qué fingió estar indeciso si terminó eligiendo lo evidente. Había sido un caso perdido desde el principio.

—Ahí va tu amiga, Greengrass. —le dice a Daphne con el rostro fruncido en una mueca que no tiene tanto de desprecio como sí de frustración, algo parecido a lo que habrán sentido los Black cuando Sirius Black III terminó en Gryffindor.

Daphne lo mira a sus ojos grises antes de poner la vista en blanco.

—Se llama Ginevra, pero le dicen Ginny. —dice Daphne en son de burla, inclinándose hacia él.

 _Ginny_... no es la primera vez que escucha ese nombre. ¿No lo había oído en el andén 9 ¾ el año anterior? Con que _Ginevra_... no suena mal, pero tampoco tiene la clase que sólo sabe tener un nombre en latín.

Cuando la Prefecta de Slytherin les anuncia que la nueva contraseña es «Sangrelimpia», Draco no se sorprende.

* * *

 **N/N:** voy particularmente lento con Nott porque es un personaje al que le tengo muchísimo respeto. Ya tiene formado un linaje y toda la cosa, algo de eso vimos hoy. Pero es parte de lo que tenemos que ir descubriendo.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Intereses

Hola! Mil —y una— gracias a _Olivia, Maite, Caro, nogitsunescoyote y Schlechtigkeit_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Aprovecho el comentario de ésta última para decirles que, aunque la historia que contamos no sea canon, siempre intento que sea lo más canon posible. Y, desde ya, sepan que esto es un EWE (como la mayoría de los fics)

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Intereses

* * *

Gracias a las _Nimbus 2001_ , cortesía de su padre, el lugar de Draco en el Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin está asegurado. Aunque mantiene la novedad para sí mismo todo el tiempo que puede, termina por contárselo a sus compañeros de curso, muy pagado de sí.

—... y mañana será mi primer práctica, ya saben que hay que adaptarse a volar en escobas tan rápidas...

Pansy lo mira sonriendo —casi con servilismo— y Daphne parece estar volando por las nubes. El rubio se despereza, bosteza ruidosamente y anuncia que se va a ir a la cama. Pansy lo sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece de la vista.

—¿No es increíble? Que Draco esté en el Equipo. Creo que voy a ponerle más atención al Quiddirch...

—Quidditch —la corrige Daphne mientras piensa que no, que no es increíble: Draco había comprado su acceso al Equipo, no se lo había ganado. No estaba siendo juzgado según sus logros.

—¿Irás a verlo entrenar mañana?

—¿Y eso a qué hora es?

—Antes del desayuno. ¿No escuchaste a Draco?

—Ah, sí —finge Daphne con sorprendente naturalidad. —Detesto madrugar, pero quizás Astoria quiera ir.

Pansy frunce los labios cuando ella nombra a su hermana. No es que le desagrade, pero tampoco la quiere en su grupo de amigos. Y, menos aun, cerca de Draco. Astoria no le había prometido a Pansy que no intentaría ligárselo. Y, aunque lo hiciera, había que ver si le creería...

—Yo voy a ir. Seguramente, Crabbe y Goyle quieran acompañarme.

Pero después del «seguramente», Daphne ya no le prestó atención. Desde el gran sofá en frente del fuego le llega la voz — _su voz_ — y ella se siente irremediablemente atraída por su sonido. Está hablándole de Quidditch, en voz baja, a Zabini. Daphne espera unos segundos antes de levantarse y acercarse. Recoge un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ abandonado en una mesa y se sienta junto a ellos en el sofá, que es tan inmenso como para contener a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin de segundo año en él. Abre el periódico y finge que lee. Nott, que nota su presencia, deja de hablar al instante.

—¿Cómo decías? —le pregunta Zabini a Theodore, haciendo ojos ciegos ante la presencia de Daphne.

—Que no debería haber Equipos de Quidditch en el Colegio. Distraen de lo importante. —repite Nott de mala gana.

—¿Y por qué estaría mal distraerse? Los deberes son un dolor de cabeza... —dice Zabini y Daphne se encuentra coincidiendo con él.

—Pero hay otras maneras de distraerse... ya sabés...

No, Daphne no sabe; Zabini tampoco.

—¿Por qué no deberían haber Equipos de Quidditch en Hogwarts? —dice ella, usando su voz más suave —y letal— de todas.

—Yo no sostengo esa locura. Estás solo. —le dice Zabini a Theodore poniéndose en pie de un salto y alejándose de ahí.

—Porque distraen.

—¿De qué?

—De los estudios.

Ella lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y cómo pasás un domingo?

—¿Perdón?

—Un domingo. ¿Qué hacés un domingo?

—Leo un libro o...

—¿O qué? ¿Te vas a San Mungo a jugar ajedrez mágico con los centenarios? —dice ella con la voz cargada de sorna. —¿Cuál es tu problema con el Quidditch?

—Ninguno, pero no me gusta.

—Eso quedó claro. ¿Y no puede gustarle a los demás? —pregunta Daphne con toda su terquedad—.

Nott exhala el aire con cierta violencia y sabe que esa estrategia no va a resultarle con ella. Le dice, entonces, lo que de verdad piensa —en la menor cantidad de palabras posibles—.

—Es vulgar.

Daphne deja de mirarlo y lleva su vista hacia el fuego. Inhala con profundidad, como si quisiera que las llamas entren también a su cuerpo.

—Y sentís que sos superior a los que siguen el Quidditch. —afirma con lentitud.

—No superior. Sólo tengo intereses diferentes.

—Intereses que considerás superiores.

—Intereses que considero útiles.

—Eso depende de lo que entiendas por «útil».

—Catorce personas volando detrás de cuatro pelotas no son útiles en ningún aspecto. —sentencia Nott, tajante—.

—No serían útiles para transformar una cerilla en un alfiler, pero sí serían útiles para ejercitar el cuerpo, por ejemplo. —Theodore se queda momentáneamente en silencio y Daphne aprovecha la oportunidad. —En la Antigua Roma, todo el pueblo asistía a los espectáculos, desde los Cónsules y el Emperador hasta los esclavos. Entonces, ¿toda Roma era vulgar?

—Posiblemente, pero ya te lo confirmaré cuando tenga un giratiempo —dice Theodore con ironía antes de marcharse de ahí.

Daphne vuelve la vista hacia su ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Unos segundos después, alguien se sienta a su lado.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—De Quidditch.

—Hmm... sí... nunca le gustó. Draco no lo quería invitar a sus fiestas por eso. —dice Pansy y, bajando la voz, añade: —Decía que Nott era un estirado y que el Quidditch era lo único en el mundo por lo que él tendría manchas de barro.

—¿Y cuánto dirías que no le gusta?

—Creo que la primera vez que lo vi arriba de una escoba fue en una clase de Madame Hooch. —dice Pansy encogiéndose de hombros—.

Daphne vuelve la vista hacia las llamas y se pregunta si había encontrado un punto débil detrás de su supuesta indiferencia.

* * *

Astoria se había acostumbrado a cruzarse con George estando siempre —al menos uno de los dos— acompañados. Si estaba con Daphne, George la saludaba con igual fervor que a su hermana. Si estaba con otros compañeros de Slytherin, él la perdía de vista debajo de tantos escudos verdes.

La primera vez que se lo cruzó a solas, él sin su gemelo y ella sin compañía, fue un sábado a la hora de cena. Astoria, que prefería comer temprano, salía del Gran Comedor hacia las mazmorras mientras George entraba. Ella lo ve y sabe que él la reconoce.

—George Weasley —saluda, sin muy saber bien qué decir.

—Astoria, ¿a qué esa obsesión de Slytherin con llamarse por todos sus títulos? —dice George con una sonrisa, antes de aclararse la garganta, llevarse una mano al pecho y comenzar: —Soy George Fabian Weasley, hijo de Molly Prewett y Arthur Weasley, hermano de Fred Gideon Weasley, Señor de La Madriguera, Soberano de los Gnomos del Jardín, Creador de la Leyenda del Fantasma en el Ático, Golpeador del excelentísimo Equipo de Quidditch de...

—Ya, ya. Creo que entiendo tu punto. —lo corta Astoria.

—Fíjate —le dice George con una sonrisa, mientras se para en el umbral del Gran Comedor y empieza a llamar: —¡Sir Nicholas! ¡Sir Nicholas, por aquí!

El fantasma, contento de ser convocado, acude dándose aires.

—Buenas noches, jóvenes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos el día de hoy?

—Sir Nicholas, ¿sería tan amable de presentarse ante Astoria? Ella es de Slytherin, de primer año, y no lo conoce.

—Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio, señorita. —dice inclinándose hacia Astoria. —Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. En vida, Caballero en la Corte real de Enrique VII, su excelentísimo Rey de Inglaterra y Señor de Irlanda...

—¿Sería tan amable, Sir Nicholas, de recordarnos en qué año pasó a mejor vida? —pregunta George con naturalidad.

El rostro del fantasma resplandece, honrado.

—El día de mi defunción, jóvenes, fue la noche de Halloween de 1492. —dice, mientras George desvía la vista imperceptiblemente hacia Astoria. —¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda servirles?

George niega con la cabeza y Sir Nicholas hace una reverencia y se aleja volando con la frente en alto. Cuando está lo suficientemente alejado como para no ser oído, George se dirige en voz baja hacia Astoria.

—Y tanto título para que luego le digamos Nick Casi-Decapitado...

El pelirrojo entra al Gran Comedor mientras una sonrisa comienza a formarse en los labios de Astoria.

* * *

La noticia de que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta causó revuelo en Slytherin. Noche y día, en la Sala Común se especulaba con quién podría ser el legítimo heredero de Salazar. Eso, sumado a Pansy hablando de Draco y Draco hablando de Draco, había hecho renunciar a Daphne de las horas de estudio en la Sala Común. Y, una vez que te acostumbrabas, en la Biblioteca no se estaba tan mal.

Como ya había resuelto todos sus deberes, Daphne se atreve a buscar en su ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_ la leyenda de la Cámara —porque mentiría si dijera que no le interesaba—.

—Hablás de la Antigua Roma, leés ese libro... —dice Nott, sentándose súbitamente a su lado. No hay en su voz ningún tono particular que pueda ser identificado.

—Las pruebas para el Equipo de Quidditch no son acá. —responde ella, mientras voltea una hoja con desgano. Vista desde afuera, parece una secretaria muggle hastiada de atender clientes. —De hecho, creo que ya terminaron. Quizás el año entrante...

—Te gusta la Historia y a mí no. —afirma Nott como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido. —¿Qué querés a cambio de dejarme copiar algunos centímetros de tu ensayo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa»?

—¿Disculpa?

—Se entrega mañana y ya no llego a completarlo. _Historia de la Magia_ es una lata.

—¿Y qué puedo pedir a cambio? —Theodore extiende las manos como diciéndole que está a disposición suya. —Bueno, entonces, podría pasártelo si... vas al partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor el sábado entrante.

Theodore frunce el ceño con dureza y Daphne piensa que quizás esa sea su manera de sonreír.

—No. Es desproporcionado. Ni que fuera el ensayo completo. ¿Qué tal otra cosa? ¿Algo de habilidad práctica en _Pociones_?

—¿Y quién te dijo que la necesito? Que seas el mejor en _Pociones_ no quiere decir que los demás seamos «inútiles».

—¿Cómo sabés eso? —inquiere él y ella se siente agarrada en falta.

—¿Cómo sabés que me gusta la historia?

Nott pone una curiosa mueca que parecía significar « _touchè_ ».

—Lo supuse por la anécdota que contaste.

—Y yo se lo escuché a Snape.

Un silencio incómodo cae entre ambos y, cuando Daphne creyó que él ya no diría nada más, volvió a hablar.

—¿Y qué otra cosa querrías intercambiar?

—Te sugeriría que te saltées el capítulo dos y pases directamente al tres. En definitiva, el dos no aporta mucho. —dice con una voz suave que no alcanza a disimular su terquedad—.

Theodore Nott se levanta de la mesa sin responderle una palabra. Si bien esa tarde no encontró a alguien que le pase el trabajo de Binns, halló algo mucho más interesante: una rival intelectual.

* * *

Por fin, el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había terminado, aunque para George no era todo color de _rojo_. Estaba bastante enojado con Oliver Wood por cómo venía manejando al Equipo. No entendía el propósito de despertarlos tan temprano cuando tranquilamente podrían entrenar en otro horario del día. Pero sin duda lo que más lo enojó fue que no quisiera suspender el partido cuando una bludger loca estaba atacando a Harry. Aunque habían ganado, el Buscador de Gryffindor yacía desmayado en el suelo y el bienestar de un jugador siempre iba a valer más, a los ojos de George, que una estúpida victoria —aun si fuera ante Slytherin—. Cinco minutos después de que el partido terminara, Fred y él todavía intentaban guardar a las bludgers en su caja. Cuando parecían tenerlas controladas a ambas, una de ellas se zafó y fue a parar debajo de las gradas.

—Dejá, voy yo. Andá con Harry.

Fred se dirige hacia donde está Harry y George parte hacia las gradas. Le cuesta divisar a la bludger en la oscuridad repentina que la lluvia había acarreado. Cuando finalmente la ve, se abalanza sobre ella y la atrapa entre su pecho y el piso.

—Felicitaciones por... —comienza una voz cerca de él, pero se corta en el momento, incapaz de terminar.

George levanta la vista y se encuentra con Astoria mirándolo. De pronto, siente algo parecido a la vergüenza al estar tirado en el piso, forcejeando con una pelota.

—Gracias. Es... es un lindo gesto. Yo soy un mal perdedor y seguramente no lo tendría —dice él, intentando hacer a un lado toda la rabia que el partido le había dejado.

—No creo que tengas que hacerlo, en realidad. Parece que Gryffindor está acostumbrada a ganar.

—Slytherin había acumulado una racha de seis años consecutivos ganando la Copa. Quizás llegaste en el año equivocado.

—O fui seleccionada para la Casa equivocada, ¿no?

George sonríe ante sus palabras y se pone en pie, con la bludger apretada fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Quizás sea eso, sí.

Astoria lo mira a los ojos y George piensa en cómo la definiría —si tuviera que hacerlo—. Su cabello es demasiado oscuro para decir que es rubia, pero demasiado claro para llamarla castaña. Sus ojos son verde oscuro y no se parecen en nada a los de Daphne. Tiene los rasgos vagamente similares a los de su hermana, pero el rostro de Astoria es más tosco, como si le faltara ser pulido. Cualquiera en su sano juicio concedería que Daphne es más hermosa que su hermana.

—Dijiste que, como ya lo habías superado antes, podrías superar el que yo quede en Slytherin... —su tono no acusa ni reprocha, sólo recuerda.

—Dije que podía, no que quería. —le responde él luego de unos segundos, atrayendo con más fuerza la bludger hacia su pecho.

George gira sobre sí mismo y vuelve hacia el campo de juego. Astoria lo ve alejarse mientras el cabello mojado se le pega a la cara.

* * *

Se siente incomprendido: Marcus Flint —el Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin— le había echado una bronca monumental por no haber atrapado la snitch. Había podido sentir las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros de Equipo fijas en él. Draco habría querido salir corriendo, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, probablemente no le permitieran volver a jugar en el Equipo. Nadie pensaba en que era su primer partido de competencia, frente a Gryffindor... y en que él también querría haber ganado.

Ese sábado, después de la cena, sale del Gran Comedor sin esperar a sus compañeros. Daphne lo ve alejarse, pero no lo sigue. Ella sabe mejor que nadie que a veces se necesita un tiempo a solas —lo que ella no sabe es que esa sería la primera vez de muchas—. Draco camina sin un rumbo fijo y deja que las escaleras cambiantes de Hogwarts lo guíen. Al doblar por un pasillo, ve de soslayo a una cabellera de color rojo intenso. Cuando se voltea, para ver mejor, ya había doblado en una esquina. Sonríe. Sólo podía ser un Weasley.

Camina hasta el final del corredor y dobla en la misma esquina que el Weasley. Se frena en seco cuando se percata de que no era ninguno de los varones, sino la pequeña, Ginevra. Draco se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de esa Weasley, no le había dedicado ni siquiera un pensamiento desde que la vio ser seleccionada para Gryffindor. Pero, de todos modos, era una Weasley y podía molestarla. _Debía_ molestarla.

Aligera su paso y la rodea, cortándole el camino. Separa los labios para decirle algo ofensivo pero se frena en seco cuando la mira a la cara. Tiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos abiertos, las pupilas contraídas, la piel tan blanca que ya no podía ser saludable. Está ahí, frente a él, sin siquiera parpadear, con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte, mirándolo sin saberlo. Su respiración es lenta y acompasada y Draco tiene la impresión de que parece dormida. Él no sabía que la maldita Weasley fuese una jodida sonámbula.

Se aparta a un lado y ella vuelve a avanzar, arrastrando los pies, como si le pesaran, como si los tuviera encadenados. Draco ve que sostiene un diario forrado en cuero negro en una de sus manos, pero no dice nada. Cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente, él pega media vuelta y se dirige a la Sala Común. Desciende directamente hacia su dormitorio y se acuesta en la cama.


	7. Ausencias

Hola! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, esa dichosa vida muggle...

Infinitísimas gracias a _Maite, Caro, Olivia, Schlechtigkeit y nogitsunescoyote_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Ausencias

* * *

El domingo al mediodía, Draco y Daphne estaban yendo hacia los jardínes de Hogwarts. Querían aprovechar un último día de Sol antes de la llegada del invierno. Pero, antes de llegar a salir, en el vestíbulo del Gran Comedor, se encontraron con George y Ginny.

Están de pie al lado de una fea estatua; él está cubierto por una piel mientras su hermana lo mira con expresión dolida. Aunque ella no llora, George parece estar consolándola.

—Ginny, por favor, perdónanos. No habríamos hecho esto si hubiésemos sabido que te afectaría tanto...

En realidad, el otro gemelo no está a la vista, pero George está tan acostumbrado a que lo regañen junto a su hermano que el plural le sale de manera inconsciente. Ginny no le dice ni una palabra, pero tampoco baja la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Daphne, acercándose súbitamente hasta ellos. Draco, por su parte, se recuesta lentamente por la pared contraria y sonríe, ya quería ver a Greengrass molestar a esa Weasley sonámbula junto con su hermano.

—George... me ha asustado. —dice Ginny con voz baja, pero firme, mirando hacia Daphne.

Daphne parpadea una, dos, tres veces, como si estuviera deglutiendo lo que ella había terminado de decir.

—¿Asustado? —le pregunta Daphne a George con su lengua filosa.

—Yo creí que sería divertido... —responde el pelirrojo en un susurro.

—No es divertido si perturba a tu hermana, deberías saberlo. —lo regaña Daphne. Y, volviéndose hacia Ginny, pregunta: —¿A qué le tenés miedo, Gi... nevra? ¿A la leyenda de la Cámara? —la pelirroja no dice nada, pero asiente. —Ya. Supuse que sería eso. Voy a decirte lo que le dije a mi propia hermana: no te asustes, no estás en peligro. La leyenda dice que el monstruo atacaría a los... que no vienen de familias mágicas, y acá somos todos sangre pura. —dice, señalando el pasillo con los brazos abiertos.

Ginny baja la vista y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa rota. Un segundo después, los ojos se le empañan y Daphne no puede reprimir el impulso de abrazarla. La rodea entre sus brazos —como tantas veces hizo y haría con Astoria— y le ofrece su apoyo.

—Un compañero... de ella... ha sido atacado. Iba a su mismo año... —dice George en voz baja a su lado, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—¿Él está... —comienza Daphne sin poder terminar la pregunta.

—No. Sólo petrificado. —agrega apresuradamente George.

Daphne se distancia lentamente de Ginny y la mira a los ojos con afecto.

—Él estará bien. Lo prometo. —le dice a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué pasa acá?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sos Fred o sos George? —comienza a gritar una voz en el pasillo. Todos se voltean y ven venir a Percy Weasley avanzando a las zancadas, hecho una furia. El Prefecto de Gryffindor llega hasta la escena y ve de soslayo una cuarta figura. Cuando se voltea e identifica a Malfoy, aparta la vista y prefiere no decir nada al respecto. —¿Con que te parece divertido molestar a estudiantes menores, eh, Slytherin? Cinco puntos menos para... —le escupe Percy a Daphne, mirando con soberbia su escudo verde.

—Percy, callate, no seas imbécil. —le dice George a su hermano con la voz realmente enojada. —Ella vino a ayudar. Si querés descontarle puntos a alguien, descontámelos a mí.

Percy mira a su hermano mientras evalúa la situación. Daphne recuesta con delicadeza una mano en el hombro de Ginny.

—No te descontaré puntos. Pero deben dejar de hacer esto o le escribiré a mamá para contarle que, por culpa de ustedes, Ginny tiene pesadillas. —ante esas palabras, las mejillas de la menor de los Weasleys se sonrojan y, desde la pared de en frente, Draco carraspea con sonoridad. —¿Y vos qué?

—¿Me pareció a mí, Weasley, o estuviste a punto de descontarle puntos a una Slytherin por una situación en la que un Gryffindor salió impune? No vayas a decirme, Peter Weasley, que como Prefecto manejás dos varas distintas... no creo que a McGonagall eso le agrade... —dice Draco sin perder su postura relajada.

—Está bien... cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. —admite Percy a regañadientes.

—¿No dijiste que el otro gemelo también lo hacía, Weasley? —pregunta Draco, saboreando el momento.

—... otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor...

—Vámonos, Greengrass. Dejemos de interrumpir la reunión familiar. —Draco y Daphne caminan en silencio hasta salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Antes de llegar a reunirse con Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe, Draco se vuelve hacia Daphne y le formula una pregunta: —¿Por qué te metiste? Eso no cuadra con tu rollo ese de la imparcialidad.

—No puedo mantener ese «rollo» si veo que alguien está sufriendo. Escuchaste a su hermano, el Prefecto: ella tiene pesadillas. Además, era George, tengo confianza para decírselo...

—Te quiere, ese Weasley —piensa en voz alta Draco.

Daphne no le responde y Draco no dice nada más, pero se queda pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho: Ginevra Weasley tenía pesadillas.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Pansy intenta despertar temprano a Daphne para ir a desayunar y la rubia la saca espantando. A las nueve de la mañana —una hora después que todos sus compañeros—, Daphne atraviesa el umbral del Gran Comedor. Cuando la ve llegar, Draco empuja a Pansy y le hace un lugar.

—Nunca voy a entender cómo les gusta tanto amanecer temprano. —dice Daphne con los ojos llorosos a causa del sueño, mientras Pansy le lanza una mirada furiosa a Draco.

—Greengrass, estábamos manteniendo una conversación por acá. —dice Draco, con cierto deje de reproche. Daphne finge no escucharlo y comienza a untar manteca en una tostada. El rubio habla, dirigiéndose hacia Astoria: —¿Y cómo es que no tenés miedo? Los estudiantes de Primero andan todos juntos y tienen miedo de ser atacados por cosas tan inofensivas como sus sombras. Son realmente patéticos.

—No lo sé, ya te lo dije.

—Ese Creevey « _era»_ de primero... —comienza Draco.

—¿Creevey? ¿Él es el atacado? ¿Que no estaba sólo petrificado? —pregunta Daphne a su lado, mordiendo su tostada con descaro.

—Petrificado, muerto, ¿cuál es la diferencia? No lo superará. ¿Y por qué tiene que importarte la vida de un _sangresucia_ después de todo?

—No la de un _sangresucia_ , la de una persona.

—¿Persona? ¡Un _sangresucia_ no es una persona! Apenas si es un animal, lo dice mi padre. Si querés preocuparte por la salud de alguien, podrías preocuparte por la de los sangre limpia, que somos pocos —cada vez menos— y también sufrimos. —como Daphne continua comiendo su tostada en silencio, Draco vuelve su vista hacia el frente y le habla otra vez a Astoria. —Pero, en serio, ¿no tenés miedo de ser atacada? Más aun después de lo de Creevey, que « _es»_ de primero, como vos. ¿No lo conocés?

Daphne escucha el cambio en el tiempo verbal que usa Draco al referirse a Creevey —«era» por «es»— y sonríe en silencio.

—Creo que... en realidad... no creo que exista algo así como la Cámara de los Secretos... —responde Astoria con una timidez inhabitual en ella.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eso no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido!

—Yo creo que sí —dice Daphne después de bostezar. —Es decir, el Colegio fue fundado hace mil años y, desde entonces, viene formando a los mejores magos y hechiceras de todos. Diez siglos es mucho tiempo. ¿Realmente podés creer que en todo ese tiempo no apareció un mago o una hechicera, uno solo, que haya podido encontrarla?

—Yo sabía que tenía algo que ver con vos —la acusa Draco, apuntándola con una salchicha.

—Astoria es sangrelimpia, no corre peligro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que los de primero deberían tener miedo. —dice Draco con un poco de la terquedad de Daphne, incapaz de poder admitirle a nadie que había dormido muy mal la noche anterior por haber estado pensando en la Weasley durante gran parte de la madrugada. ¿Y si ella tenía miedo? ¿Y si sus pesadillas eran por el miedo? —... por si acaso eso del monstruo es real.

—¿Monstruo? ¿En serio? —se burla, escéptica, Daphne. —¿No es más fácil pensar que algún estudiante avanzado pudo haber petrificado a Creevey —como petrificó a la Señora Norris— para jugar una broma pesada y ya a creer que existe una «Cámara de los Secretos» fundada por Slytherin hace mil años, con monstruo incluido? Y que encima ese monstruo sobrevivió tanto tiempo —quién sabe cómo— y ¿recién ahora aparece para atacar a los estudiantes? ¿A vos te parece coherente eso? —pregunta en son de burla. —Aceptalo. No hay tal Cámara de los Secretos.

—No —dice una voz grave a su izquierda y todos, desde Pansy hasta Crabbe y Goyle, se voltean a ver a Nott. —No sé cómo habrá sobrevivido el monstruo, pero sí sé que la Cámara es real.

Daphne se queda helada, con la tostada suspendida en el aire. Aunque todos lo están mirando, Nott sólo parece tener ojos para ella.

—No tengo... digo no tenemos nada para ofrecerte a cambio de la información que puedas aportar... _nos_. —le responde con toda la calma que puede reunir.

Daphne siente las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en ella mientras habla. Aunque son cinco —seis contando a Zabini— ni todas ellas juntas pueden generarle lo que la sola mirada de Nott sabe generarle. Cuando dejan de verla a ella y vuelven la vista hacia Theodore, él se pone en pie sin romper el contacto visual con Daphne y sale de allí sin decir nada. Los demás, incómodos, esperan unos segundos y se marchan cada uno a lo suyo.

* * *

La segunda semana de diciembre, Draco estaba firmando en la lista de Snape para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts. En realidad, su idea era la de irse a casa de sus padres, pero Narcissa le había mandado una lechuza donde le pedía que se quedara en la escuela porque « _Malfoy Manor_ estaba siendo revisada por el insolente de Arthur Weasley y su Departamento.» Para compensar la falta, Narcissa le prometió hacerle llegar muchos regalos y muchos dulces en la mañana de Navidad. Draco suspira porque nada de esas cosas podría suplir un abrazo de su madre. Crabbe y Goyle, siempre a tono con él, también firmarían para quedarse. Él lo sabía.

—Eh, Greengrass, ¿te quedás?

Daphne tarda un segundo en encontrar a Draco con la vista y en entender qué era ese pergamino que sujetaba en su mano.

—Sí —dice sin pensarlo demasiado. —Este año tocan vacaciones con los Burke y yo no me someto a semejante tortura por las buenas. Ya escribiré diciendo que tengo muchos deberes o cosas así... —añade en voz baja mientras escribe su nombre. —Astoria se irá, no tengo ni que preguntárselo. —finaliza, con una sonrisa forzada.

Cuando se pone en pie para pasarle el pergamino a Crabbe, ella ya ha vuelto a ser la de siempre.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Daphne estaba cruzando el vestíbulo junto a Pansy cuando vieron un nuevo pergamino colgado en el tablón de anuncios. Abrirían un club de duelo para los de Segundo Año y el primer encuentro sería esa misma noche. Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común y se lo comentaron a sus compañeros de año, todos acordaron ir.

A las ocho de ese día, estaban en el Gran Comedor para la clase. Después de humillar a Lockhart, Snape empareja a Draco con Potter, a Bulstrode con Granger y los demás estudiantes de Slytherin de segundo se ponen en la fila para esperar su turno.

Como espectadora, Daphne siente que todo ocurre muy rápido. Draco le había arrojado una serpiente a Potter y él había respondido hablando en pársel. Cuando Snape controla la situación, manda a los estudiantes de Slytherin a la Sala Común. Daphne, fascinada, se había quedado para medir las reacciones de los estudiantes. Voltea a la derecha y se encuentra con Nott. Se debate sobre si hablarle o no... decide que sí.

—¿Qué crees? De todo esto —pregunta ella con su voz suave.

Para su sorpresa, a Theodore se le ilumina la mirada.

—Creo que es divertido. ¿Y vos, qué crees?

—Que están exagerando un poco. Quiero decir, fue claro que no le pidió que atacara...

Theodore voltea su cuerpo con brusquedad hasta verla de frente. Ella lo mira con la intriga plasmada en sus ojos. Nott alarga una mano y la toma suavemente por el antebrazo. Le hace una seña de que salgan y Daphne lo sigue. Cuando están lo suficientemente alejados, recién entonces él le habla.

—¿Entendiste lo que Potter dijo?

—Bueno... sí... —dice Daphne algo incómoda.

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿qué dijo?

—Le pidió que dejara en paz al Hufflepuff, ya sabés...

—No, no lo sé. —dice Theodore muy despacio. —¿Hablás pársel?

—¿Qué? No, no soy hablante. Pero lo entiendo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunta Nott, entre intrigado e irritado.

—El pársel es sólo una lengua, es como aprender francés o alemán. —explica Daphne moviendo mucho sus manos. —Puedo entender el pársel hablado por humanos, pero el verdadero hablante puede entender a las serpientes. Yo no puedo, no las escucho... pero si un hablante de pársel repitiera lo que una serpiente dice, yo podría traducirlo.

Theodore va soltando su agarre paulatinamente. Daphne tiene la impresión de que está tardando más de lo que debería...

—No te conviene que las personas sepan eso, podrían usarlo en tu contra, créeme. Y... cómo... ¿cómo la aprendiste?

—Algunas madres les leen los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo a sus hijas, o les enseñan alemán o francés... pero la nuestra nos enseñó a entender el pársel... qué puedo decirte, ella es así. Aunque no es tan complicado, en realidad. No tiene muchas palabras y casi la totalidad son órdenes. El resto son objetos y algunos adjetivos...

—¿Te quedarás estas vacaciones? —pregunta, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—Sí, ¿vos también?

—No —responde Nott después de una pausa. —Ya había dicho que volvería y, aunque no lo parezca, cumplo mi palabra. Y, sobre la Cámara de los Secretos...

—Lo único que tengo para ofrecerte es este asunto del pársel... si querés otra cosa, podés pedirla pero...

—No estaba pensando en pedirte algo a cambio —responde Nott con seriedad. —¿Sabés jugar al Ajedrez Mágico? —ella responde asintiendo en silencio. —Quizás podría pedirte que juegues una partida conmigo... alguna vez.

—¿Qué esperás sacar a cambio? —pregunta Daphne con el ceño fruncido y la prevención oscureciéndole los ojos.

—Una charla, nada más. —dice Theodore con tranquilidad. —Sé que la Cámara existe porque fue abierta cuando mi padre estudiaba en Hogwarts. El monstruo es real, pero no sé de qué tipo es. Y sé que murió una _sangresucia_ esa vez. No —la corta él levantando una mano en el aire. —No ofrezcas nada a cambio. Tomalo como una... oferta de paz. Además, es algo que casi cualquier Slytherin sabría...

Daphne lo mira a los ojos mientras parece evaluar sus palabras. Se convence a sí misma de no dejarse verlo, de no encontrarlo atractivo, de no... pero qué demonios. El cabello negro le cae revuelto sobre la frente, tanto que no tiene dos mechones que apunten hacia una misma dirección. Tiene la nariz larga, pero angosta, y le gusta la forma estilizada que le dan a su rostro sus fosas nasales. Tiene algo de mejillas, lo justo para que no le sobre ni le falte. Su piel no es pálida, y Daphne sólo puede pensar que así es mejor, que estaba cansada de ver tanta palidez en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ahora que lo piensa, Nott siempre tiene algo de color en sus mejillas, pero tampoco anda saturado. Es el justo medio en todo. Sus labios son rosados y gruesos y ella quisiera poder morderlos, aunque sea por un segundo. Se lo imagina sonriendo y piensa —aun sin haberlo visto sonreír nunca— que debería tener la sonrisa más hermosa de todas. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le gusta de Theodore Nott son sus ojos marrones claros, del color de la miel, que dan la apariencia de ser cristalinos y de no esconder nada por detrás de ellos. Daphne sabe que eso es mentira, justamente lo que le gusta de Nott es que sea un misterio andante.

—Está bien... lo tomaré así. Hasta después de las vacaciones, entonces. —dice ella dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

Theodore ve a su cabellera rubia alejarse por el pasillo y piensa en las fotos que atesora de su madre. Ella también tenía el cabello claro y los ojos oscuros.

* * *

El día en el que los estudiantes abandonan Hogwarts por las vacaciones de Navidad, Daphne amanece temprano para despedirse de Astoria. Mientras hace tiempo, leyendo un libro en la Sala Común, Nott se acerca a saludarla.

—Greengrass...

—Daphne —lo corrige.

—Daphne...

—¿Sí, Nott?

—Como quieras... vengo a dejar constancia de que desconfío de tus habilidades como... traductora. Me dijiste que Potter le dijo a la serpiente que no atacara al Hufflepuff y ahora resulta que él amanece petrificado... son demasiadas coincidencias juntas para que yo pueda aceptarlas.

—No sé qué habrá pasado, pero yo traduje bien. Potter dijo «déjalo.»

—Greengrass, ¿crees que él sea el heredero de Slytherin?

—¿Que no era «Daphne»?

—No si yo soy «Nott». _Quid pro quo_.

—No, no lo creo. Sería ridículo que el heredero de Slytherin fuese un Gryffindor. ¿Vos qué pensás?

—Lo mismo que vos, que no es otra cosa que lo que cualquier persona racional creería. Entonces, ¿me pondrás al día con las novedades sobre la Cámara cuando regrese?

—Podría hacerlo durante esa partida de Ajedrez... ya que te gustan esas cosas de anciano...

Theodore la ha escuchado molestar a Draco lo suficiente como para saber que está también molestándolo a él. Espera a que ella retome su lectura y se voltea. Se pone a pensar qué es lo que le llama tanto la atención de esa chica. Sí, le recuerda a su madre, pero también hay algo más. Quizás sea esa capacidad única que tiene de no dejarse encasillar. Un día la escucha preocuparse por la salud de un _sangresucia_ —«una persona», según sus palabras— y al otro se entera de que entiende el pársel. A él, ella también lo intriga.

* * *

 **N/N:** bueno. Eso de que Fred y George se cubrían con una piel y se escondían detrás de las estatuas para asustar a Ginny es canon, está más o menos dos hojas después del comienzo del capítulo «El club de duelo».

Prometo algo más de Draco para el capítulo que viene.

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Confesiones

Hola! Alabadas sean _nogitsunescoyote,_ _Caro, Olivia y Maite_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Son las mejores lectoras del mundo y, definitivamente, no las merezco.

Un abrazo enorme.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Confesiones

* * *

La primera noche de las vacaciones de Navidad, Daphne entra al dormitorio de los chicos y se dirige directamente a la cama de Draco. Comienza a empujarlo, para hacerse un lugar, y el rubio reacciona.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Greengrass! ¿Estás loca? ¿No tenés tu propia cama? ¡Greengrass! ¡Mi privacidad!

Draco se cubre con las sábanas, pero, debajo de ellas, puede verse su pijama de serpientes que llevan puestos gorros de dormir.

—¿Gorros de dormir? ¿En serio?

Daphne pone la vista en blanco y Draco la mira horrorizado. Levanta las sábanas y se acuesta al lado del rubio, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—¿Qué hacés acá? —pregunta él con la voz flaqueándole.

—Estoy sola. No están ni Pansy, ni Bulstrode, ni Davis, mucho menos Astoria. Acá sólo están Vincent, Gregory y vos, ¿no? Bien, una más no les hará daño.

Draco refunfuña por lo bajo y estira las sábanas otra vez para su lado.

—No entramos los dos. Andá a la cama de Nott, o a la de Zabini. Hay lugar de sobra ahí.

—¿Querés que me vaya?

—Sí.

—Genial, entonces me quedo.

—Sos una... —empieza él, pero no se le ocurre nada para adjetivarla. —Espero que por lo menos tengas un regalo para mí.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo tengo? —dice Daphne llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pijama. —Es un anillo, no esperes gran cosa. Te lo doy ahora si me dejás quedarme.

Draco vuelve a refunfuñar. Por supuesto que quería que se quede, a él tampoco le gusta dormir solo, más sabiendo que la Sala Común se encuentra prácticamente desierta.

—A ver, dámelo, que yo lo voy a evaluar... —dice Draco dándose aires. Ella se lo alarga y él lo desenvuelve y lo mira con atención. Es de oro, liso y angosto. Lo mira en su interior y ve escrito su nombre. Aunque Draco piensa que es muy lindo, no lo reconoce... o lo reconoce a su manera. Adopta un rictus serio y dice: —Está bien, Greengrass, podés quedarte.

—Iba a hacerlo de todos modos —dice Daphne con desparpajo. —¿Te diste cuenta de que tenemos la misma inicial? La «D». Me di cuenta con esto del anillo...

Draco se pone el anillo en silencio y piensa en lo que Daphne le dice. No sabe si no lo había notado hasta recién o si antes no le había parecido relevante.

—La cama de Nott está ahí, justo al lado. ¿Por qué no vas?

—No —responde ella, tajante, negando con la cabeza.

—No vayas a decirme que le tenés miedo...

—¡¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no.

—Pero...

—No es correcto. —dice ella en voz muy baja y ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. —Draco...

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Él deja salir el aire en un sonido que se asemeja a un bufido.

—¿Qué sabés?

—No mucho. Fueron amigos en su infancia y ahora ya no pueden ni verse.

—Algo así —concede Draco. —¿Por qué lo preguntás?

—Curiosidad.

—Bueno... preguntaselo a él. —sabiendo que Daphne reaccionaría mal ante sus palabras, Draco se apura a agregar: —Le caés bien. A Nott. No es que me lo haya dicho pero... no te mira con esa superioridad con la que parece vernos a todos. No te desprecia, se le nota en la mirada. Lo conozco, aunque él crea que soy tan superficial que ni siquiera para eso sirva.

Daphne mantiene el silencio por unos largos segundos.

—Draco, ¿dirías que yo soy superficial?

—No. Superficial me parece Pansy... quiero decir, ella sólo quiere estar bien maquillada y estar al día con todos los cotilleos...

—Draco, te... ¿te parezco linda?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No —admite Daphne sin voz, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sos linda. Sos la más linda de segundo curso. Y de tercer curso. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

Daphne suspira y desvía la mirada.

—En mi familia yo... soy la diferente. Los Greengrass son como Astoria y yo... salí a mi madre. Detesto haber salido a mi madre. En verdad, me gustaría ser más parecida a mi hermana...

—Daphne... sé que la querés, pero creeme cuando te digo que sos más linda que ella.

Daphne le sonríe con los ojos cerrados y se acomoda para dormir.

—Sólo lo decís porque sos mi amigo.

—Posiblemente. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntás a Nott? Es su opinión la que querés, no la mía.

—¿Por qué siempre tenés que arruinarlo?

—Greengrass... —dice Draco con un repentino tono serio. —No sé si debería decirte esto... pero uno de mis compañeros del Equipo de Quidditch preguntó por vos.

—¿Quién? —pregunta ella abriendo los ojos súbitamente e incorporándose sobre el colchón.

—Miles. Miles Bletchley. El Guardián.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me preguntó si tenías pareja... y me pidió que te lo presente.

—Oh, bueno, no le digas nada. —dice Daphne con voz calma—.

—Pero...

—Shh, nada. Si no lo nombrás es como si no existiera. Draco, ¿a dónde vas las veces en las que salís huyendo del Gran Comedor?

Draco se siente agarrado en falta. Debajo de las sábanas, las manos comienzan a transpirarle. Se aclara la garganta imperceptiblemente y se dispone a mentir.

—A dar vueltas por el Colegio...

—Hmm, ya. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Daphne.

—No te lo decía a vos, se lo decía a las serpientes y a sus gorros de dormir.

—¡Ves que vos también lo arruinás! Greengrass... ¿seguirás viniendo el resto de las vacaciones?

—Si seguís con eso —amenaza Daphne entre bostezos —serán todas las noches hasta que consiga los Éxtasis.

Haciéndose el enojado, Draco le da la espalda. Pero, por dentro, sonríe. Puede acostumbrarse a la idea de dormir acompañado. De hecho, el no tener a nadie con quien dormir es una de las cosas que más odia de ser hijo único. Detesta tener que hacerle frente a la oscuridad él solo.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad, los cuatro subieron al Gran Comedor. Allí, había una sola mesa que compartían los estudiantes de las cuatro Casas. De Gryffindor, estaban los cinco Weasleys, Potter y Granger. Cuando la ve llegar, George se acerca a Daphne.

—¡Feliz Navidad, querida! —la saluda con teatralidad.

—¡Feliz Navidad, George! —le responde ella, dándole un abrazo.

—Me ha llegado tu tarjeta... aunque debo decir que me resultó algo excesiva... nos veríamos en el Colegio después de todo. —dice él con una sonrisa.

Daphne no sabe de lo que está hablando, pero pone cara de entendida. Para su suerte, George busca la tarjeta en su túnica y se la pasa. Ella la toma entre sus manos y la examina. En su portada, tiene el blasón de la familia Greengrass: un escudo de cuatro puntas con dos espadas cruzadas, cada una con una «G» en ella. Al abrirla, se encuentra con un mensaje impreso deseando prosperidad... y con algo que llama su atención. El escudo de la parte de adentro está tachado y, en su lugar, aparece una firma manuscrita: «Daphne y Astoria». _Astoria_...

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —responde ella, alargándole la tarjeta con una sonrisa. George le sonríe de vuelta y los Gryffindors abandonan el Gran Comedor.

Daphne se dirige a la mesa y se sienta al lado de Draco.

—Te digo que te quiere —dice él. —Basta con fijarse en la cara de idiota que pone al verte...

—¿Es que no sabés callarte?

—¿Pensás obligarme, Greengrass? ¿O vas a llamar a tu novio pelirrojo para que lo haga?

—No es mi... ¡agh! ¡Te detesto! —se queja Daphne mientras le pega a Draco por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Hay algún problema? —dice la lenta y siseante voz de Snape por encima de ambos.

Draco y Daphne se miran entre sí y luego miran al Jefe de su Casa.

—No, Señor. —dicen al unísono.

* * *

Draco había tomado la costumbre de levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin después de comer esperando que nadie lo siguiera. No lo hacía todos los días ni tampoco lo hacía en todas las comidas, pero se le había vuelto un hábito. Daphne había sido la primera en notarlo, seguida de Pansy. Como la rubia se lo había preguntado y él no le había dado una respuesta, ella piensa que la solución es seguirlo.

... en realidad, ese plan sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza. La última noche de las vacaciones, miente diciendo que no subiría a cenar, mientras se queda rondando por el vestíbulo del Gran Comedor esperando a que Draco apareciera. No sabe cuánto tiempo aguarda, pero ahí lo ve. Él camina, confiado en que nadie lo mira, con paso ligero, aunque de vez en cuando vuelve la vista sobre su hombro, más por costumbre que por verdadero temor. Daphne se replantea mucho si seguirlo o no. Si lo seguía, ¿estaría traicionando su confianza? No, no quiere pensar en eso, tampoco quiere seguir sintiendo esa curiosidad que la carcome. Cuando él está lo suficientemente lejos como para ya no escucharla, Daphne acalla la voz de su conciencia y lo sigue, esperando no ser descubierta. Sabe que, con la escuela casi vacía, esa probablemente fuese su única oportunidad. Y, si la serpiente moría, que muriera sabiendo.

Suben, por una escalera, hasta el segundo piso. Daphne no entiende bien qué está pasando, pero le da la sensación de que Draco está yendo a encontrarse con alguien. Y entonces la ve: Ginevra Weasley, la hermana menor de George. Daphne no tiene que acercarse para notar que algo no anda bien. Draco se frena a una distancia prudencial de la pelirroja, pero no es lo suficientemente lejos como para decir que sean completos desconocidos. Daphne agudiza los oídos a ver si alcanza a escuchar algo de lo que dice...

—... no sé cómo decírselo a tus hermanos... ¿cómo no van a saber que sos sonámbula y que te lastimás cuando te dejan sola? Daphne, mi mejor amiga, está preocupada por la salud de ese Creevey. Y, aunque no lo diga, también le preocupa ese Finch-Fletchley. Y esos dos son _sangresucias_ , ¿sabías? Si ella se preocupa por ellos, ¿por qué yo no debería preocuparme por tu salud? Más sabiendo que sos sangre pura, aunque los Weasleys sean traidores y eso... A veces tengo miedo de que te despiertes de golpe y me escuches diciendo todo esto... no sé cómo reaccionaría, seguramente saldría corriendo. Como Gryffindor, creo que no estarías orgullosa de eso. Tengo esta... estúpida impresión de que estás pidiendo ayuda y yo no puedo entenderte. Pero... después... cuando te veo despierta en el Gran Comedor me doy cuenta de que no tenés recuerdos de estos encuentros, porque cuando me mirás lo hacés como si nunca antes lo hubieras hecho. Por un lado, para mí es mejor, ¿sabés? Porque así puedo jugar tranquilo a los juegos que me invento... como el contar cuántas pecas tenés en la cara —por cierto, tenés cuarenta y dos pecas sólo en punta de tu nariz... —El otro día probé el café por primera vez y creo que no me gustó, pero su color me recordó a tus ojos. Es increíble que tengas los ojos abiertos y no puedas verme... Daphne dice que hablo demasiado y comienzo a creer que tiene razón. La quiero mucho, aunque no se lo diría, es divertido pelear con ella. ¿Por qué te hablo tanto si cuando estás despierta ni siquiera me reconocés? Quizás te parezca una locura pero... a veces creo que podés escucharme. Son pequeñas señales que no duran más que un segundo. Movés un dedo, abrís los labios o incluso parpadeás... supongo que por eso sigo viniendo a verte. Tal vez sí sepas que estoy acá y después sólo te olvidás de ello. Igual, creo que es mejor que sea así, ya te dije que no sabría qué hacer si despertaras de golpe. Ayer tenías un golpe feo en el brazo... yo había intentado curártelo, pero no sé cómo habrá salido. ¿Me dejarías verlo? Ya, debí saber que no opondrías resistencia. ¿Creés que Madame Pomfrey pueda tener alguna poción que te ayude? Si pudieras dormir bien quizás no serías sonámbula y entonces no te lastimarías... bueno, no puedo decir que esa haya sido mi mejor obra, pero por lo menos ya no se ve tan mal. ¿Ya te conté cómo aprendí a curar heridas? Hubo... otros tiempos en los que mi padre llegaba lastimado a casa, a veces demasiado. Yo no había nacido todavía, fue hace mucho. Mamá me dijo que no podían ir a San Mungo porque eso los delataría. No sé bien qué quiso decir, pero la cuestión es que tenía que curar a papá en casa. A medida que fui creciendo me fue enseñando cómo curar heridas superficiales, dice que nunca está de más saberlo... aunque creo que tampoco sé bien lo que quiso decir. Me gustaría saber qué sentís cuando las curo, no estoy seguro de hacerlo bien... Espero que tus padres hayan podido regalarte algo por Navidad. Papá dicen que son muy pobres, pero no son tan pobres como para no poderte regalar algo, ¿o sí?... Yo pensaba volver a casa con mamá —por cierto, se llama Narcissa—, pero no pude porque tu padre está revisándola. Creo que no le caemos muy bien... aunque seguramente él tenga sus motivos. Cada vez tengo más preguntas y no sé dónde encontrar las respuestas... eso me perturba porque no sé quién tiene la razón. Oh, no te confundas, quiero mucho a mis padres pero... creo que a veces se equivocan. Papá me había dicho que los traidores tenían la sangre más podrida que los _sangresucia_ y que apestaban más que ellos, porque ser traidor era ir en contra de la naturaleza y de la jerarquía, era elegir ponerse abajo cuando deberías estar arriba... pero yo no siento que tengas olor a podrido. Siempre hueles a flores silvestres, y un poquito a fresas, así que papá se equivoca en eso que dice... ¿en qué otra cosa más se equivocará? ¡Sí! ¡Has movido la mano! ¿Ves lo que te digo? No dura más que un segundo... pero me hace sentir que puedo ayudarte y que todo esto vale la pena. Te veo un poco mejor que hace unos días, tenés más color en la cara, creo que te sentó bien la Navidad. ¿Seguís con las pesadillas? Espero que no. No fue muy inteligente de parte de tus hermanos el molestarte con esa piel. ¿Y si todo este trastorno del sueño te lo causa todo eso de la Cámara? No tengas miedo, es como dijo Daphne, sos sangre limpia y el monstruo no debería atacarte... ¿Escuchaste eso? Creo que es Peeves. El ruido viene desde el piso de abajo pero no tardará en aparecer, ya sabés cómo es. Volveré a verte mañana o tal vez pasado. Cuídate mucho... Ginevra.

Draco desaparece de ese pasillo sin voltearse a mirar atrás. Daphne se deja resbalar por la pared y llora en silencio hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Esa noche, va a dormir junto a Draco y, antes de acostarse, le da un único beso en la frente.

—¿Me has perdonado? Por estar molestándote con ese Weasley... —en respuesta, Daphne esboza una media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza. —Igual, estoy seguro de que te quiere, es que sos tan terca que no querés admitirl... —pero Daphne lo interrumpe abrazándolo. —¿Qué te pasa, Greengrass? ¿Enloqueciste?

—Callate, idiota. Esta vez no lo arruinarás.

Draco baja la guardia y se deja a sí mismo disfrutar de ese abrazo. Se siente protegido y acompañado. Draco no se dio cuenta, pero fue en ese momento exacto en el que dejó de extrañar los brazos de Narcissa.

—¿Te... ¿Te quedarás hoy también?

—Ya te dije que, si insistís, será así hasta que complete los Éxtasis.

—Hoy es la última noche... mañana volverán Pansy, Nott y Zabini... podrían vernos así y...

—No me importa. No voy a dormir sola esta noche.

Daphne va soltando a Draco muy lentamente. Después de eso, se acuesta, se gira sobre un costado y se acomoda para dormir. Draco sonríe en la oscuridad. Ese «no voy a dormir sola esta noche» comenzaba a sonarle como «no voy a dejarte dormir solo esta noche.» Se lo agradece internamente y él también se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **N/N:** parafraseando a una canción, Daphne podría decir «tener de amiga a mi hermana, tener de hermano a mi amigo.»


	9. Valentines

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a _Olivia, Maite, Caro y nogitsunescoyote_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Quizás sea un poco repetitiva, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles con todo mi corazón. Me pone muy contenta que les agrade esta locura!

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Valentines

* * *

La semana posterior a las vacaciones, Draco sube al segundo piso esperando encontrarse con Ginevra. No lo hace. Las semanas se fueron convirtiendo en meses y ellos dos, simplemente, ya no coincidían. A pesar de eso, Draco no podía desistir de pasar por ese pasillo — _su_ pasillo, de ambos— sin buscarla, pero consciente de que deseaba encontrarla.

Ya no podía verla de cerca, pero al menos podía desviar alguna que otra mirada hacia ella en el Gran Comedor. La vio ir recuperando el color y, para comienzos de febrero, sus pecas se perdían en sus mejillas sonrosadas; sus mejillas sonrosadas en el fuego de su cabello.

La ve mejor, la ve bien. Comienza a preguntarse si debería acercarse a ella ahora que parece estar completamente despierta de aquel sueño letal. ¿Acercarse con qué propósitos? ... bueno, Draco no quiere pensar en eso.

* * *

No es que Theodore hubiese estado esperando jugar esa partida de ajedrez con Daphne, no. No es que haya vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad y lo hubiese esperado; no es que haya visto empezar y terminar enero y hubiera seguido esperando; no es que ya estuvieran a mediados de febrero y ella no diera muestras de acordarse de esa dichosa partida. Tampoco es como si le importara, no.

No es que no pudiera recordárselo, es que no quería. Daphne Greengrass podría recordarle a su madre, podría tener un sentido del humor que le gustara, podría saber mantener un debate sobre cualquier cosa con él, pero si creía que él iba a perder su orgullo de serpiente por ella estaba muy equivocada. Theodore ya se lo había propuesto y estaba en ella decidir si él valía una estúpida partida o no lo hacía.

El catorce de febrero, sube al Gran Comedor y sale huyendo de inmediato cuando ve las decoraciones rosas que Lockhart había repartido por todos lados, en una demostración gratuita de lo que es el mal gusto. Se refugia en la biblioteca, abre su libro de _Encantamientos_ y se pone a estudiar la teoría que entraría para la próxima clase de Flitwick.

—Desconocido, ¿es este un buen momento para esa partida?

Theodore levanta la vista con lentitud y la encuentra de pie frente a él, abrazando una caja de ajedrez mágico con una de sus manos, sujetándose la cintura con la otra. Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, el cabello despeinado y sus ondas rubias acentuadas más que nunca. Mientras él la mira, Daphne hace una curiosa mueca que le marca un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. De pronto, Theodore empieza a sentir que la garganta le arde y tiene la imperante necesidad de tragar saliva.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado —responde Theodore con su tono pausado y tranquilo.

—Jamás olvido —dice Daphne con una sonrisa y toma asiento frente a él.

No. No debía jugar, ella lo había hecho esperar mucho tiempo y...

—No dije que fuera a jugar.

—¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante? Podríamos apostar...

Sus grandes ojos grises están abiertos de par en par, fijos en él, y en sus labios se dibuja una estúpida sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué querés apostar? —dice Theodore al fin.

—¿Qué te parece jugar primero y apostar después?

—Eso no existe.

—Puede ser, ¿y por qué no inventarlo?

—No puedo jugar a algo sin saber qué términos tengo que aceptar —insiste él.

—¿Tenés miedo de perder conmigo, es eso? ¿Tenés miedo de perder con la chica teórica cuando lo tuyo es «lo práctico»?

—Yo no dije eso —dice Nott con resentimiento en la voz.

—¿Aceptás?

—Ya. Pero no pidas revancha cuando te gane.

Daphne le regala la sonrisa más amplia que Theodore le hubiese visto nunca. Ella estaba segura de que ganaría... no necesariamente de modo legítimo, claro. Cuando Nott le había preguntado si sabía jugar al ajedrez mágico, Daphne le mintió que sí, porque intuyó que a él le gustaba y ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acercársele. En realidad, durante su infancia, nunca había querido aprender a jugar al ajedrez mágico porque le parecía aburrido... aunque, ahora que sabía jugarlo, debía reconocer que no estaba para nada mal. En esas semanas que habían pasado, Daphne estuvo invirtiendo su tiempo libre en aprender el juego... y también sus artimañas —en esto último, George Weasley la había ayudado mucho—.

—Jaque mate. —anuncia Daphne con voz aterciopelada.

Theodore no sabe bien qué terminó de ocurrir. En tres movimientos, ella le había ganado. Primero, movió el peón ubicado frente al Rey a d3. Después, movió el peón ubicado frente a la Reina a e4. Y, finalmente, movió su Reina a h5. Su victoria es innegable. Se siente sucio, manipulado, compelido. Ella lo fue llevando hacia su trampa y Theodore había respondido exactamente como ella necesitaba que respondiera.

—Hiciste trampa —denuncia—.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Hiciste trampa.

—No vayas a decirme —comienza Daphne con una sonrisa —que el que quiere la revancha ahora sos vos...

Nott la mira con el ceño fruncido. Sí, la revancha es una posibilidad. Y él no se dejaría embaucar dos veces con el mismo artificio.

—Y, si la quiero, ¿qué?

—Hoy, diez de la noche, aula de _Encantamientos_. Yo llevo el juego.

Ella se pone en pie y se da media vuelta sin darle tiempo a responder.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —dice Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

Estaba al pie de la escalera que daba al aula de _Encantamientos_. Al parecer, Potter se había estado peleando con uno de los enanos contratados por Lockhart que repartían tarjetas y canciones por San Valentín. La bolsa de Potter se había partido en dos: libros y varita, pergamino y pluma, se desparramaron por el suelo. Una botella de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.

El enano se sienta sobre los talones de Potter y empieza a entonar una canción de San Valentín dirigida al Cara rajada. La escena era tan ridícula que unos cuantos se estaban desternillando de la risa. Draco se recuesta por la pared y mira a Percy Weasley fracasar en su intento de contener a los estudiantes. Se ríe, lo encuentra muy divertido.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera todos de aquí! ¡Vos también, Malfoy! —dice Percy Weasley intentando instaurar una autoridad que no posee.

Pero Draco no lo escucha. Tiene los ojos fijos en la pila de objetos dispersos de Potter, y un diario forrado en cuero negro llama especialmente su atención. ¿Sería ese diario acaso el mismo que...? No, no podía ser... ¿o sí?

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin prever siquiera el futuro próximo, Draco se inclina sobre el diario y lo recoge entre sus dedos. Lo hojea rápidamente y no encuentra en él ninguna palabra escrita. ¿Cómo podía tener las hojas en blanco cuando una botella de tinta se había roto sobre él?

... y el recuerdo de Daphne leyendo un libro que mordía a aquellos —que no fueran ella— que lo tocara es revivido por su memoria. Y Draco cree entenderlo: es un diario hechizado para que sólo pueda ser leído por aquel que lo escribe.

—Vaya, ¿qué habrás escrito en él, Potter? —dice el rubio con los ojos aun fijos en el diario.

Cuando Draco levanta los ojos, sin embargo, no se encuentra con la mirada de Potter, sino con la de Ginevra Weasley. La pelirroja mira alternativamente al diario, a Malfoy, a Potter y otra vez al diario. Draco siente que el mundo se frena de golpe y que su estómago podría escaparse por su boca. Y, ahora sí, cree entenderlo todo: Potter y Weasley se traspasaban el diario y sólo podía ser leído por ellos mismos.

—Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dice Percy Weasley con severidad.

—Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —le responde él sin alzar los ojos.

Draco vuelve a hojearlo con ímpetu. Necesita que alguna letra, alguna palabra, se materialice en las hojas y le muestre que el Cara rajada y la pelirroja no se mandaban, a través de ese diario, confesiones de amor. Necesita creer que ese diario no es el mismo que tantas veces le había visto sostener entre sus dedos pecosos, ese que siempre amenazaba con resbalar de su mano y caer al piso. Necesita, más que nada en el mundo, saber que Ginevra Weasley no está enamorada de San Potter.

—Como Prefecto del Colegio... —empieza el entrometido ese de Peter Weasley.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —grita Potter, fuera de sí. El diario abandona las manos de Draco, vuela por los aires y es atrapado por Ron Weasley.

Draco Malfoy no era muy dado a enojarse. Podía dejarse llevar por la efervescencia del momento cuando discutía, pero al minuto siguiente ya se olvidaba el motivo de su ira. La mayoría de las veces en las que Draco se enojaba, su furia nacía de fuentes tales como su inseguridad, sus miedos y su angustia.

No es que hubiese creído que tenía algo especial con la Weasley, no. ¿Cómo podría tener algo con alguien que ni siquiera lo recordaba? Y, si no era así, ¿entonces por qué se sintió tan bien verla a los ojos estando ella total y completamente despierta? Fue un segundo, mínimo, antes de darse cuenta de que se pasaba ese estúpido diario con Potter. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado él preocupándose por ella para enterarse de eso recién ahora? Quizás, hasta lo de Ginevra fuese todo fingido... quizás sí lo escuchaba y después se sentaba a escribirle a Potter sobre lo patético que era Draco Malfoy.

No es muy dado a enojarse. Pero se siente tan decepcionado que prefiere transformar esa angustia en furia. Los verdaderos enojos de Draco, los que perduran dentro de él y pueden llegar a infectarlo, siempre tuvieron una única fuente común: la tristeza.

—¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín! —le grita a la pelirroja cuando ella pasa a su lado para entrar a su aula.

Ella se cubre el rostro y apura su paso. ¿Estaría llorando? Los ojos de Draco arden de impotencia, pero se convence de que así era mejor, de que no soportaría tener que despedirse de esos ojos marrones, de esa cabellera de fuego, de esas cuarenta y dos pecas en la punta de su nariz.

De ella.

* * *

Después de cenar, Theodore se encuentra a sí mismo dirigiéndose al aula de _Encantamientos_. Iría, sólo por la revancha, y luego se olvidaría de esa serpiente. No piensa perder su orgullo por ella.

Desde el pasillo, ve la puerta abierta y una tenue luz encendida en el interior. Atraviesa el umbral con pasos lentos, sin saber qué va a encontrarse del otro lado. Recorre el salón con la vista y ve el tablero armado en la mesa central del aula. Más allá, de espaldas a él, ella está mirando por la ventana. Theodore espera unos segundos pero Daphne no parece percatarse de su presencia. Él suspira y se dirige hasta ella, que tiene los antebrazos apoyados por el alféizar de la ventana y mira la noche completamente absorta, como hipnotizada.

—Greengrass —dice a modo de saludo.

Daphne tarda un momento en salir de sus cavilaciones y voltearse a verlo. Esboza una media sonrisa y desvía la vista hacia su varita.

— _Nox_ —susurra, y la luz se apaga. —Nott... _nox_... tu apellido se parece al contra-hechizo de _Lumos_. No me sorprende que se parezca a un contra-hechizo y no a un hechizo. Es como vos, le gusta ir en contra de la corriente.

Theodore la mira algo confundido. No esperó que ella apagara la luz al verlo llegar. Aunque, siendo sincero, tampoco creyó que ella fuera a ir.

—¿A dónde querés apuntar?

—A ningún lado. Nott, _nox_... sos lo que sume en la oscuridad. Deberían decirte « _Nott, el Oscuro_ », como a Heráclito.

—¿Cómo a quién?

—Nadie, no importa. Fue _muggle_ de todos modos.

—¿Vamos a jugar o vamos a hablar de Historia?

—¿Querés la verdad?

—Sí.

—No quería que vinieras para que juguemos ajedrez mágico.

—¿Entonces...?

—Mirá esa noche, mirá esa Luna, sentí esa tranquilidad. Deberías... dejar de pensar un poco y entregarte un poco más a la contemplación.

—¿Y qué querés que contemple?

—La noche... o...

Pero Daphne no puede mencionarse a sí misma en ese momento. Se gira hasta quedar de frente a Nott y Theodore vuelve a sentir ese ardor en la garganta.

—¿Me hiciste venir por nada? —dice él a la defensiva, molesto con su cuerpo traicionero.

Sin embargo, ella le sonríe de lado. Se acerca con un paso hacia Theodore y ensancha su sonrisa cuando ve que él no se aparta. Se adelanta con otro paso y sus rostros quedan enfrentados. Daphne lo recorre con la mirada. La luz de la Luna le ilumina la mitad de la cara, mientras la otra parte permanece en las sombras. _Nox_ y _Lumos_ , _Lumos_ y _Nox_. Luz y oscuridad.

Daphne desciende la vista hasta sus labios. Son tan gruesos que él parece no poder cerrarlos del todo. En otro momento de su vida, ella los mordería, estaba segura. Pero no todavía. Debía ser paciente.

Cierra los ojos, se pone en puntas de pie y lo besa con inexperiencia durante una milésima de segundo. Apoya los talones en el suelo y se aleja de él con dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Te hice venir para desearte un Feliz Día de San Valentín —le dice, con un hilo de voz.

—Por... ¿Por qué no enviaste un mensaje con los enanos de Lockhart? —piensa Theodore en voz alta.

—Porque no me gustan los intermediarios —le responde ella con sencillez. —De todos modos, podemos decir que acá no ha pasado nada.

Daphne apunta hacia el juego de ajedrez mágico con su varita y este se guarda dentro de su caja. Avanza hacia ella, la recoge en sus brazos, y abandona el aula. Theodore siente cómo el ardor de su garganta sube hasta sus mejillas. Después de que ella se va, se queda un largo rato contemplando la noche.

 _Nox_.

* * *

Daphne no había estado presente cuando el enano le cantaba su mensaje musical a Potter porque se había retrasado en el baño de las niñas, esperando a Pansy. Pero, aunque no supiera porqué, conocía a Draco lo suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien en los humores del rubio.

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, ella intenta averiguar qué ocurría. Se para frente a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de Segundo y da tres pequeños golpes. Draco sale a recibirla.

—Greengrass, ¿has aprendido modales? ¿Ahora tocás a la puerta?

—Vengo a pedirte prestado tu libro de _Transformaciones_ , creo que perdí el mío y tengo que terminar el ensayo para el martes.

—Pasá.

Alguien está usando el baño, Daphne puede sentir el ruido de la ducha en funcionamiento. Saluda a los compañeros de Draco y ve que el que falta es Nott.

—Qué carácter —reprocha Daphne. —Draco... ¿está todo bien?

—Perfectamente. —dice Draco alargándole el libro.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Siempre tan dulce —dice ella con sarcasmo mientras toma el libro.

—Greengrass...

—¿Si?

—Dile a Pansy que venga.

Daphne lo mira enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque sí. —Draco adopta una estudiada pose despreocupada —Dile que... dile que hoy se cumplirán todos sus deseos. Sí, díselo así.

—No pienso ser cómplice de tu arrogancia. Decíselo vos mismo.

—¡Sabés que no puedo! ¡Sabés que si un chico intenta meterse a los dormitorios de las niñas, el suelo se vuelve un lago! ¡Incluso dicen que tiene su propio calamar gigante!

—Ese es problema tuyo.

Daphne se dirige hacia la puerta y siente que algo impacta contra su espalda. Cuando se voltea, ve un almohadón verde en el suelo. Lo recoge y se lo arroja a Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Al girarse otra vez hacia el frente, Daphne ve a Nott de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño. El agua cae por los mechones de su cabello alborotado y le humedece el pijama. Theodore arquea una ceja a modo de saludo; Daphne lo mira a sus ojos del color de la miel sin dejar de avanzar.

Nada había pasado.

* * *

 **N/N:** ¿vieron que si los chicos de Gryffindor quieren entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas, las escaleras se vuelven un tobogán? Bueno, intenté pensar una variante parecida para la Sala Común de Slytherin, aunque, siendo sincera, no me termina de convencer.

Bueno, en fin, hasta la próxima! Si mis cálculos son correctos, debería ser el último capítulo que le dedicamos al segundo libro.

Un abrazo enorme!


	10. Voces

Hola! En primer lugar, gracias graciísimas a _Caro, Maite, Olivia_ y _nogitsunescoyote_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! corazóncorazóncorazón

En segundo, los cálculos salieron bien y este capítulo cierra el segundo libro. En el siguiente, comenzaremos con _El prisionero de Azkabán_.

Advertencia: mi beta *yo* ha estado con poco tiempo y pueden haber errores. Si encuentran alguno, por favor, háganmelo saber!

Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

Voces

* * *

Daphne está esperando más que nunca que el timbre del recreo suene para salvarla de ese martirio que otros llaman _Herbología_. Se mira las manos y las encuentra llenas de tierra. Bufa. A su lado, Draco sonríe y está a punto de decirle que también tiene tierra en la cara cuando la voz de McGonagall empieza a sonar desde todos los ángulos, evidentemente, amplificada mediante medios mágicos.

—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas Casas. Los Profesores deben dirigirse a la Sala de Profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa. —dice la voz de la Vicedirectora y el invernadero se llena de murmullos.

Los estudiantes de Segundo año de Slytherin recogen sus cosas y se dirigen hacia la Sala Común en silencio.

—Creen que... ¿creen que sea el monstruo? —pregunta Goyle con auténtico terror en la voz.

Pero nadie le contesta. «Sangrelimpia» dice Zabini y la puerta se les revela. Cuando ingresan, se dan cuenta de que los estudiantes de todos los otros años están esperándolos. Qué culpa tenían ellos de que los invernaderos estuvieran en la otra punta del mundo.

Diez minutos después, el Jefe de Slytherin entra con el rostro inmutable.

—Estudiantes... —comienza la lenta y siseante voz de Snape. —Debido a una... situación, mañana a primera hora deberán regresar a sus hogares en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Todos? ¿Los mayores también?

—Sí, Señor Flint, los mayores también —replica Snape con un tono que hiela la sangre. —Dudo que usted pueda cambiar algo de todas maneras.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta Gemma Farley, una de las Prefectas de Slytherin.

Snape exhala con violencia por la nariz.

—Una estudiante ha sido raptada por el monstruo.

La Sala Común se sume en una confusión generalizada durante algunos segundos.

—¿Algún _sangresucia_? —pregunta Kevin Bletchley, mientras, a su lado, su hermano Miles ríe por lo bajo.

—No, Señor Bletchley —dice Snape con tono cortante, escupiendo cada sílaba.

—¡Y, entonces, díganos quién ha sido! —aulla Graham Montague con fastidio en la voz.

Snape le lanza una mirada que poco tenía que envidiarle a la de un basilisco.

—La Señorita Weasley —admite en un siseo.

Un heterogéneo coro de voces se alza pronunciando el apellido prohibido. Daphne siente que alguien se aferra con fuerza de su antebrazo y, al voltearse, ve la mano de Draco. Alza la vista a su rostro y lo ve más pálido que lo habitual. Le da la impresión de que, si no se hubiera agarrado de ella, se habría caído hacia atrás.

—Bu... bueno... pero ella es una traidora... así que... los sangre limpia seguimos a salvo... —dice Goyle después de un momento, con un deje de terror indisimulable en la voz.

—Goyle... un traidor es de sangre limpia... —le responde Astoria en voz baja.

—Sí, no irás a creerte que un sucio mestizo puede ser un traidor, ¿no? ¿A quién traicionaría? ¿A su mami _muggle_? —dice Miles Bletchley con su timbre fuerte, generando que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin se voltee a verlo. Inconscientemente, Daphne se gira hacia él y descubre que la está mirando. Miles le sonríe y ella vuelve la vista hacia Snape. El comentario de Bletchley llena la Sala Común de risas cómplices.

—¡Basta ya! —grita Snape. —Nadie sale de la Sala Común hasta mañana. Ni siquiera usted, Señor Flint. De todos modos, ya quisiera ver cómo se las arregla frente al monstruo que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin creó.

Snape se voltea y se retira ondeando su capa más que nunca. Daphne se queda con la vista fija en el frente, sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

—Y, ahora, ¿quién decís que sea? Estuve mirando y creo que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin están acá. ¿Creés que sea Potter al final? ¿Un maldito Gryffindor?

Daphne se voltea, todavía confusa, y ve a Theodore. Le gustaría sonreírle, le gustaría poder enfocarlo, pero no se siente del todo bien. Guía la vista hacia el pasillo que da a los dormitorios de los chicos y ve una mata rubia platinada alejarse de la multitud.

—Yo... —dice, volviéndose hacia Theodore. —Lo siento, Nott, ahora no puedo.

Theodore la ve irse en dirección hacia Malfoy mientras un ardor muy distinto al que sintió en San Valentín se va apoderando de su garganta.

—¿Draco? —pregunta Daphne, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

No hizo falta que él le respondiera. Lo encuentra acostado en su cama, boca arriba, moviendo nerviosamente las manos sobre su pecho. Daphne lo mira y piensa en cómo actuar sin delatarse a sí misma, sin decirle que un día lo había seguido y que conocía su —especie de— secreto.

—Greengrass. —dice él, mecánicamente.

—¿Ahora dormís la siesta? Vamos, levantate. ¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿Los años de McGonagall? —intenta bromear ella mientras le alarga una mano.

Pero él no ríe ni da muestras de haberla escuchado. Por el contrario, sigue mirando hacia el techo. Daphne se muerde los labios con impotencia y se acerca con pasos titubeantes hasta su cama. Se quita los zapatos, empujándolos por el talón con la punta del pie contrario, y toma lugar junto a Draco.

—¿Qué hacés? —pregunta, sin voltearse a verla.

—Si no querés levantarte, entonces yo me acuesto a tu lado.

Draco suspira y los dos se quedan en silencio. Daphne piensa en si debería decirle que lo había seguido, pero temía las formas en las que él pudiera reaccionar. No soportaría que se enojara con ella por haber sido una mala amiga.

Algún tiempo después, Draco rompe el silencio con una única palabra.

—Mentiste.

Su tono es lento y bajo. Por poco —por muy poco— no se le quebró la voz.

—Lo sé.

—Dijiste que el monstruo no atacaría a...

—Lo sé.

—Crees que... ¿creés?...

—No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco.

Draco se gira sobre un costado, para dormir, aunque Daphne duda de si podría hacerlo. Ella estira sus brazos y corre los doseles para que la luz no los molestara.

* * *

Está cansada de ver el mismo techo... y eso que sólo lleva ahí algunas horas. Se cubriría el rostro con las manos, pero está tan débil que no podría hacerlo aun si quisiera. Sus hermanos se han estado turnando para hacerle compañía. Quizás los gemelos no sean los más afectados, pero sí son los que mejor lo dejan ver. Ginny quiere golpearse: arruinar el humor de Fred y George debe ser lo más vil que ella hubiera hecho jamás.

Unos pasos comienzan a retumbar en la Enfermería y Ginny cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Intuye que Ron estaría de vuelta; él, creyendo que ella dormía, le había dejado una esquela diciendo que iría al banquete en el Gran Comedor a buscar algo que comer. Ginny no había podido descansar desde que salió de esa Cámara maldita y, sin embargo, finge dormir delante de sus hermanos, para tranquilizarlos. Tiene vergüenza, tiene rabia consigo misma, tiene culpa. Aunque los demás le digan que la responsabilidad no era suya, Ginny sabe que fueron sus manos las que actuaron y que sólo en sus manos pesaba el dolor que sus compañeros habían sentido. ¿Cómo volvería a mirar a los ojos a la amiga de su hermano, si por su culpa yacía inerte en una cama? Tiene vergüenza, tiene rabia, tiene culpa. Y no puede dejar de ser _ella_.

Los ruidos se han ido acallando y sólo se escucha el vacío del silencio. Ahora, Ronald debería avanzar hasta la silla al lado de su cama y sentarse en ella, como un perro guardián, lo que quedara de la noche... pero se está tardando demasiado. ¿Se habría ido por dónde vino? Le da curiosidad y Ginny abre lentamente sus ojos.

De pie frente a ella, Draco ve su mayor temor hecho realidad. Ella lo mira, primero con asombro y después ya sin ningún tipo de expresión. Se siente encerrado, ¿qué podría decir ahora?

—Si venís a burlarte, dejame decirte que no serías ni el primero ni el último. Decí lo que tengas que decir y andate por donde viniste.

Su voz suena débil, derrotada. Está pálida y la piel se le adhiere a los huesos. Sus ojos cafés tienen esa falta de brillo que lucen aquellos que han estado cerca de la Muerte.

Draco no sabe qué responder pero sabe que, ahora que ella lo ha visto, no puede, sin más, irse por donde vino. Presa de la incertidumbre, pone su semblante más arrogante de todos y se acerca con pasos rimbombantes hasta la mesita de noche. Las pociones que debería ingerir yacen en ella junto a golosinas y artículos de broma. No hay rastros de ese diario negro. ¿Sería el turno de Potter ahora? Maldito Potter. Por supuesto, la había salvado. Él la está viendo en este momento porque San Potter la había salvado. Estúpido Potter. Draco desahoga su rabia tomando de la mesita de noche un frasco y haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿Cómo funcionaría? Estúpida cosa. Ve algo que parece una tapa y la desenrosca. Cuando la estira, un largo caño de plástico, seguido de un redondel, salen junto a ella. El objeto capta toda su atención: parece un aro de Quidditch en miniatura.

Ginny lo mira experimentar en silencio. Él lleva puesto un pijama de seda negro que contrasta fuertemente con su palidez. ¿Hasta para dormir Malfoy se cuidaba de mantener las apariencias? Qué familia... de todos modos, su desconocimiento del objeto que sujeta entre sus manos le genera una sensación cálida que ella no sabe identificar.

—Tenés que soplarlo —indica ella con voz monótona, olvidando, por un segundo, a quién tiene en frente.

Draco se voltea a verla y la ve estremecerse. Más allá, la ventana está abierta. Su vidrio le revuelve un accidentado reflejo. No se veía mejor que ella, él también estaba pálido y ojeroso. ¿Sería un tonto si intentaba soplar esa cosa? Le da curiosidad... mucha. Draco se acerca hacia el aro miniatura y lo sopla en el caño. Nada ocurre.

—Está roto —se queja, y Ginny se sorprende con el sonido de su voz.

—Soplá por el agujero. Imagina que es... un aro de Quidditch. Bueno, soplá por donde entraría la _quaffle_...

Él se sorprende frente a ese comentario, pero no deja que ella lo note. Toma aire, sopla dentro del pequeño círculo y ve una especie de membrana que parece querer salir. Vuelve a tomar aire y, esta vez, sopla con más energía. Un certero golpe en el centro de la membrana y ella se desprende del aro. Comienza a volar, en forma de círculo, y Draco ve los reflejos de colores que le arranca la luz a medida que asciende. La sigue con la vista, hipnotizado, hasta que ella explota.

—¿Qué es esta magia? —pregunta Draco con un hilo de voz, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, como el niño de doce años que es.

—Burbujas —responde Ginny. —Si... si metés el aro dentro de la botellita, podrás hacer más...

Ella no sabe por qué añade eso último. No sabe, tampoco, por qué cuando lo escuchó hablar su voz le resultó conocida. Sin pensarlo, Draco sigue su consejo y comienza a crear burbujas que flotan sobre la cama de Ginny. Ella las mira volar y algo en su efímera redondez parece reconfortarla.

—¿Dónde puedo comprar esta cosa? ¿En _Zonko´s_?

Ginny no responde de inmediato. Draco tapa el frasco de burbujas y lo apoya de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Pierde las esperanzas de que ella le conteste y se da media vuelta para irse.

—No —dice la voz débil de la pelirroja a sus espaldas. —En realidad son... _muggles_. Me las trajo papá del trabajo...

Ella está segura de que ese sería el golpe definitivo, de que, con eso, Malfoy comenzaría a caminar —si no a correr— para alejarse de ella y de su sangre traidora.

... pero, en lugar de eso, él se gira hacia ella con lentitud. Se acerca con un paso titubeante hasta su cama y la mira en silencio por unos segundos... que a Ginny le resultaron una eternidad. Su expresión es seria, ella nota que él quiere decirle algo pero que parece estar debatiendo consigo mismo qué demonios decir.

—¿Recordás algo? —dice al fin, con una voz firme que no condice para nada con su andar titubeante. Ginny lo mira a los ojos, baja la vista y niega suavemente con la cabeza. No sabe porqué pero siente que él quiso hacerle una pregunta distinta, una que ella no puede comprender. —Y cómo... ¿cómo fue?

Ginny vuelve a mirarlo y encuentra esa situación cada vez más peculiar. Seguramente esté alucinando y sea todo producto de la fiebre. Sí, debería ser eso.

—Usó un diario. Ryddle, quiero decir...

—Y... ¿recordás cómo lo conseguiste?

Ella fija sus ojos chocolate en los grises de Malfoy mientras se pregunta si él era o se estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se conectan, él aparta la suya. A Ginny le da la impresión de que el avergonzado es él, cuando debería ser ella, que casi mata a una gata, cinco personas —incluida ella misma— y un fantasma... bueno, el fantasma no podía volver a morirse, pero casi... Piensa en la voz de Malfoy y en la extraña familiaridad que le despierta. Decide que puede darle esa explicación... además, seguro ese Draco Malfoy que cree estar viendo es sólo una ilusión producto de su alta fiebre. En fin, lo haría. Ginny toma aire y habla... pero una voz más sana y estridente la tapa.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Vas a decirme que no sabés que tu papi montó toda esa escena en _Fluorish and Blotts_ para embrujar a mi hermana? —dice de pronto la voz de Ron, que no cabe en sí de su cólera.

Draco siente un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo, pero no quiere dar muestras exteriores de sentirse afectado. Mientras procesa las palabras de Ronald, finge estar absorto en la contemplación de lo que hubiera más allá de la ventana y se acerca a cerrarla con una parsimonía exasperante. ¿Lucius, su padre, había contribuido en aquello? ¿Lucius, su padre, sería capaz de poner en juego la vida de una niña de once años? ¡Joder! ¿Podía él ser capaz de dejar morir a una niña inocente, incluso menor que su propio hijo?

No. Su padre no podría ser tan malo. Nadie podría ser tan malo. Seguramente haya habido una equivocación... seguramente Lucius no sabía lo que hacía...

Pero, si no lo sabía, ¿por qué lo hizo?

¿Lucius la hubiese dejado morir? ¿A ella? ¿A Ginevra?

—Comadreja... —empieza Draco mientras se voltea hacia Ron. —cuidá tus palabras y también tus acusaciones. Si no lo hacés, mi padre se enterará de que...

—¡Hazlo! ¡Díselo! ¿Te crees que estás en posición de negociar? No necesitamos pruebas para saber quién lo hizo.

Draco se vuelve hacia Ginny, buscando en ella una mirada que afirmara o negara la acusación de Ron. Pero no la encuentra.

—Ron... Madame Pomfrey pidió que mantengamos el silencio mientras el zumo de mandrágoras hace efecto. Y estás gritando...

—¿Qué hacés acá de todos modos? ¿Viniste a terminar el trabajo que empezó tu padre? —grita Ron fuera de sí, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ginny.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco entiende porqué Daphne pasaba de él cuando buscaba hacerla enojar. Cree entender que nada de lo que diga podría borrar el justo enojo de Ron Weasley. Y, de todos modos, no se había escabullido a la Enfermería en medio de un inusual banquete para terminar peleando con ese idiota.

El rubio se da media vuelta y, mientras se aleja, cree escuchar la débil voz de Ginny llamando a su hermano.

—Ron... tranquilizate, por favor.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ese maldito acá, Ginny? ¿Te lastimó?

—No... yo sólo quiero dormir...

Ron la evalúa con una mirada y, suspirando, asiente en silencio.

—Hace calor aquí. Debe ser por el zumo de mandrágora, con los petrificados que van recuperando el calor y eso. Abriré la ventana y luego iré a ver a Hermione.

—No, cerrada está bien. Yo tengo frío.

Él vuelve a asentir y se dirige hacia la cama de su amiga. Ginny suspira y, finalmente, puede quedarse dormida.

* * *

En comparación al resto del año, el final del último trimestre fue bastante aburrido. Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar y Draco tenía emociones bastante encontradas con esa decisión. Si él era inocente de lo que los Weasleys lo acusaban, entonces le parecía una decisión injusta. Pero, si de verdad él le había dado el diario a Ginevra, entonces era una decisión justa. Ahora, ¿conocía su padre el poder del diario o no?

Draco no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ello. De lo único de lo que creía estar seguro era de que su relación con Lucius posiblemente no volviera a ser la misma.

Aunque no podía admitírselo a nadie —mucho menos a ella— le gustaba mucho ver a la pelirroja liberada de aquel diario. Ella volvió a ser completamente feliz y Draco recordó aquellos primeros días después de las vacaciones de Navidad en los que la había visto recuperar el color y el buen semblante.

* * *

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres, casi ningún estudiante se mantuvo en su compartimiento. Emocionado con la idea de hacer un torneo de _snap explosivo_ , George se pasea por los vagones reclutando participantes para tan majestuoso evento. En uno de ellos, sin quererlo, se encuentra con Astoria. Está junto a otros estudiantes de primero que, en el éxtasis del momento, George no ve. Hace una exagerada reverencia para saludarla y ella, sonriendo, se pone en pie y sale al pasillo.

—Creo que tengo que felicitarte, esta vez por haber ganado la Copa de las Casas... por segundo año consecutivo —dice ella con un deje de fastidio, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si lo decís así no da tanto gusto ganar...

—¿En serio?

—No, por supuesto que no, amo ganar más que a mi gemelo. —replica él con una pícara sonrisa.

Astoria blanquea los ojos pero termina por corresponderle. George la mira en silencio por un momento mientras intenta recordar qué era lo que iba a decir... de pronto, el semblante de Astoria se van endureciendo hasta quedar completamente serio.

—No tuve oportunidad de decir algo sobre... lo de tu hermana.

—Ya. Ella está bien y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora, ¿me decís esto sólo porque es mi hermana o porque fue una pobre niña raptada por los colmillos de un monstruo? —añade él con dramatismo. —Un monstruo creado por... —pregunta, con la voz que usaría un presentador _muggle_ de televisión.

—Slytherin, el fundador de mi Casa, lo sé, lo sé. Para serte sincera, eso me genera un poco de cargo de conciencia. Un poquito. Pero, si no hubiera "malos" tampoco habría "buenos", ¿verdad?

George deja salir una ruidosa carcajada y asiente enérgicamente. Astoria sonríe mientras lo oye reír.

—Es una manera de verlo. Pero mi pregunta iba en serio. ¿Lo sentiste sólo porque es mi hermana y me conocés?

—Sí, creo que sí —dice ella lentamente.

—Hay un torneo de _snap explosivo_ en nuestro compartimiento. Podés participar si querés.

Astoria no puede dejar de notar el cambio en su voz. Suena más débil, más apagada.

George se despide de ella con una sonrisa y entra a otro compartimiento pensando en que Daphne lo habría sentido tanto por Ginny como por cualquier otra persona; pensando en que a Astoria le importaba su apellido y a Daphne su nombre; pensando en que Astoria no era como su hermana.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegan a Londres, Daphne es la primera en bajar, arrastrando su baúl para salir lo antes posible del tren. No le gustaba estar tanto tiempo en lugares demasiado cerrados. Cuando baja, ve que Nott está de pie en el andén, al parecer esperando a Zabini.

Daphne recuerda que no lo había tratado muy bien el día en el que la Cámara fue abierta. Además, fiel a su personalidad, él no había asistido al banquete que el Colegio dio esa noche. Era su oportunidad de remediarlo, los demás tardarían un momento en bajar.

—Nott —lo saluda, arrastrando su baúl a sus espaldas. —Si mal no recuerdo, te gané la partida de ajedrez, pero nunca preguntaste qué era lo que yo había apostado... —dice, desviando la vista hacia un costado.

—¿Y bien? —dice él con el semblante serio.

Daphne levanta ambas cejas con expresión indignada.

—Bueno... apuesto a que serás el primero que lo mencione.

—¿Qué mencione el que?

—Aquello que no pasó.

—¿Cómo podría mencionar algo que no pasó? —pregunta Theodore algo confuso.

—¿Ves? Ya lo entendiste. —dice Daphne con una sonrisa burlona. —Crabbe dijo que te anotaste a _Runas Antiguas_ y _Aritmancia_. Yo también me anoté a esas y esperaba adelantar algunas lecturas durante el verano. ¿A qué dirección puedo escribirte? Así tengo con quién conversar cuando encuentre algo interesante...

Theodore la mira y se lleva una mano al bolsillo de la túnica. De él saca un pequeño anotador y una pluma miniatura. Garabatea una dirección y se la alarga a Daphne.

—¿Me vas a molestar mucho durante el verano? —pregunta él con la voz cargada de veneno, aun sin poder olvidar cómo lo dejó hablando solo para irse con Malfoy.

Daphne separa los labios y deja salir entre ellos la punta de su lengua, como si no diera crédito de lo que había escuchado. Toma aire y sonríe ligeramente sin mostrar los dientes. Nott lo sabe: va a responder a su veneno con más veneno.

—Ni siquiera voy a escribirte, creeme. No te creas tan importante. —Daphne desvía la vista y ve al hombre que había acompañado a Theodore a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts a comienzos de curso. Ahora puede verlo de cerca: se aproxima más a los setenta que a los sesenta, tiene los ojos negros, el pelo muy canoso, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella concluye que ese hombre era un amargado. —Ya veo de quién heredaste la sonrisa, Nott. —dice sarcásticamente y se aleja de él, caminando con la frente en alto.

—Greengrass, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te bajaste y me dejaste para que baje mi baúl yo solo?

—Si yo bajé el mío sola, ¿por qué no podrías hacerlo?

—¡Sos de lo peor! —protesta Draco y se voltea para ver a Crabbe y Goyle bajándole su baúl. —¿Ves? —dice, triunfal, mirando hacia Daphne. —Esos son los verdaderos amigos.

Daphne suspira cansinamente mientras piensa que Crabbe y Goyle estaban más cerca de ser sus elfos domésticos que de ser sus «verdaderos amigos.»

—Draco, hay algo que no terminé de entender... —comienza ella con voz inocente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué la noche del banquete en pijamas subiste al Gran Comedor con ese pijama de seda negro? ¿Qué pasó con el de las serpientes y sus gorros...

—¡Shh! —chilla Draco, mientras mira en todas direcciones a ver si alguien la había oído. —Renuncié a ese pijama. Era de niño pequeño. Después de las vacaciones de Navidad le escribí a mamá pidiéndole un pijama serio, y ella me envió ese. ¿Feliz?

Pero Daphne no se siente feliz. ¿Y si Draco había dejado de usar un pijama que le gustaba sólo porque ella se había reído de él?

—Creo que tenés razón... no soy muy buena amiga.

Draco está a punto de responderle algo cuando ve a Narcissa acercándose hacia él. Draco sonríe. Por fin podría presentar a Daphne y a su madre. Y, si las cosas salían bien, hasta podría invitarla a _Malfoy Manor_ durante el verano.


	11. Familias

Hola! El primer capítulo de un libro me cuesta mucho... todos los comienzos me cuestan mucho. Espero que les guste.

¡Muchísimas gracias a _Maite, Olivia, Caro_ y _nogitsunescoyote_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

Familias

* * *

El viento caliente entra a través de la puerta y las ventanas mientras los gritos de la Señora Weasley salen hacia el exterior.

—¡Ahora sí que lo has hecho! ¡Ahora sí que has perdido la cabeza por completo!

Molly Weasley no podría disimular el enojo en su rostro ni aunque lo intentara. Tiene los brazos en jarra y algunos mechones de cabello comienzan a escapársele de su recogido.

—Vamos, querida... es algo milenial. ¿Para qué venir a Egipto si no vamos a recorrer el desierto? —pregunta Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—¡Pueden sobrevolarlo en escoba! ¿Cuál es el sentido de cruzarlo caminando? Se perderán, tendrán hambre, sed y... y...

—Apuesto un galeón a que gana papá —le dice, por lo bajo, George a Fred.

—¿Y de dónde sacarás tanto dinero?

—Fácil, se lo pediré a Bill. No tengo que devolvérselo.

Fred mira primero a su padre, luego a su madre y sonríe.

—Hecho. Mejor pedíselo ahora, para ahorrar tiempo.

—¡Es una costumbre milenial, querida! ¡Tienen camellos! ¡De una y dos jorobas!

—¡Vos y tu maldita obsesión con los _muggles_!

—Mamá, yo puedo acompañarlos si quieren. El desierto no es tan terrible cuando estás familiarizado con él. Además, si nos perdemos, bastará con una aparición conjunta. No te preocupes, es lo primero que nos enseñan en el trabajo.

—Bill... —dice la Señora Weasley con tono decepcionado—. No esperaba esto de vos...

—¿Lo ves, Molly? —dice Arthur reanimado—. ¡Podremos ir de excursión!

Molly Weasley suspira, se cruza de brazos y piensa en si Arthur Weasley es su marido u otro más de sus hijos.

—Y bien, ¿quién quiere ir? —pregunta ella, mientras mira a sus hijos, uno por uno, esperando que dijeran que preferían quedarse. Todos, excepto Percy, levantan la mano—. Ah, no, no. Ginny no irá.

—¡Pero, mamá! ¡Todos irán!

—No, no, no. Sos muy pequeña.

—Relajate, mamá, nosotros la cuidaremos. Los mejores niñeros que encontrarás en todo el continente africano —dice George, mientras señala a su gemelo y hacia él mismo.

Pero la Señora Weasley no parece relajarse.

—Sólo lo decís para ganar tu estúpido galeón —susurra Fred entre dientes.

—¿«Mi» estúpido galeón? ¿Reconocés la derrota, hermanito? —responde George por lo bajo.

—Chicos, no creo que eso ayude a convencer a su madre... —dice Arthur.

—Mamá, mírame —pide Bill—. Estaremos bien, nada pasará. Si querés, Ginny no se apartará de mi lado. Te prometo que la cuidaré, mamá. Mañana por la tarde estaremos de regreso, sanos y salvos. Además, Charlie me dará una mano, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Trabajo con dragones, mamá. Una noche en el desierto no será gran cosa.

—Oh, William... —suspira Molly, que nunca había podido negarle nada a Bill, su primogénito—. Charles...

—¡Queda decidido, entonces! —anuncia George con una sonrisa, antes de que la Señora Weasley pueda pensárselo dos veces. A su lado, su gemelo lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Bill... a propósito... necesitaré que me prestes un galeón... —dice Fred de mala gana.

Molly ve a su familia preparándose para salir al calor del desierto y vuelve la vista hacia Percy.

—Qué bueno que seas diferente, cariño —le dice Molly a su hijo, con la voz cargada de orgullo, mientras le rodea los hombros con un afectuoso abrazo.

* * *

 _«Querido Draco:_

 _Lamento que no hayamos podido coincidir desde tu fiesta de cumpleaños._

 _Si la invitación que me hiciste a principios del verano sigue en pie, me gustaría mucho ir a visitarte._

 _Con amor,_

 _Daphne.»_

* * *

Ginny se da vuelta sobre su otro costado mientras piensa en que recorrer el desierto no es tan divertido como parecía. Arthur, que quería una experiencia _muggle_ completa, había insistido en pasar la noche tal como ellos lo hacían, sin usar la magia.

Están distribuidos alrededor de un improvisado refugio que levantó Charlie. Los párpados comienzan a pesarle y ella los deja cerrarse. Inhala profundamente y el aire le invade los pulmones. Placenteramente, sólo entra aire, sin arena. Charlie y Bill se habían encargado de eso.

Ginny empieza a tener pensamientos inconexos, a intervalos de tiempos cada vez más grandes. A los pocos minutos, ya no tienen sentido. Se imagina a sí misma volando sobre un colchón de burbujas, tarareando una canción desconocida. Está tan arriba que ella cree que podría alcanzar a la Luna. Pero, de pronto, las burbujas revientan y ella comienza a caer.

En el desierto, el cuerpo de Ginny se incorpora de golpe. A su lado, ve a Fred y George descansar serenamente y algo en ellos les da calma. Entiende que no fue más que un sueño y vuelve a acomodarse sobre el lecho.

Y, cuando se voltea, ve a alguien que la está mirando. No puede distinguirlo bien, porque está fuera del refugio, aunque parece que no es demasiado alto y Ginny no siente miedo ante su presencia. Algo en esa figura le resulta familiar. La pelirroja alza una de sus manos y duda un momento pero termina por saludar tímidamente. En lugar de responderle, la figura se aleja. Ginny se voltea a ver a sus hermanos y a su padre: todos duermen profundamente.

Le da curiosidad... ¿notarían si ella se va por cinco minutos? Aquella figura no puede ser mala, ¿por qué parecía temerle a ella si lo fuera? Mira hacia las antorchas: están peligrosamente cerca de Ron. Sólo serían unos pocos minutos... movida por un impulso, Ginny abandona la seguridad del refugio con el cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

Al comienzo creyó que se alejaría cuando ella se acercara, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha, como si temiera que ella fuera a hacerle daño. Ginny llega a un punto en el que, aunque sigue acercándosele, no puede verlo más claramente. Sus contornos son bastante difusos, pero lo identifica como un niño. Tiene el pelo tan claro que parece blanco y le sonríe; por entre sus labios salen palabras pero Ginny no puede escucharlas. Le gustaría saber quién es, qué está diciendo y también qué estaría callando. Lo mira en silencio y su sonrisa la tranquiliza. No le tiene miedo.

—Ginny, ¿qué hacés acá afuera? Deberías estar durmiendo —dice una voz suave a sus espaldas. No hay tono de reproche o de censura en ella.

Ella se da vuelta y ve a Bill.

—Es que vi... a alguien que me estaba mirando y quería saber de qué se trataba y...

—Ya. Podemos ver... _cosas_ en el desierto. Son creadas por los excesos de la magia que protege a las tumbas. ¿Dónde está esa persona?

—Justo ahí... —pero, cuando se voltea, él ya no está—. Bill, no me gusta este lugar. Hace mucho calor y la arena me molesta en los ojos y la nariz —dice Ginny con un deje de frustración.

—Es que lo estás mirando en el sentido incorrecto —repone él con una sonrisa.

Ginny ve a su hermano, el mayor de todos, conjurar una manta lo suficientemente grande como para contenerlos a ambos y acostarse a un lado. Ella se acerca y toma lugar junto a Bill. Entonces lo entiende: el cielo más estrellado que nunca hubiese visto —ni en libros ni en las clases de _Astronomía_ — se presenta sobre ella. Ginny tarda un momento en dimensionar toda su majestuosidad.

—Son hermosas —dice con voz impersonal, casi sin aire.

—No le digas a papá que usé magia, pero este es el modo correcto de mirar el desierto —afirma Bill con una sonrisa—. No podemos ver tantas de ellas juntas en ninguna otra parte del mundo. ¿Ves esas estrellas de allá? Si te fijás, podés ver que dibujan una especie de cinturón...

Ginny queda cautivada por las palabras de su hermano. Y es que, aunque el cielo fuera el mismo tanto para Inglaterra como para Egipto, está viéndolo ahora desde una perspectiva distinta, desde otro ángulo. Las más lejanas de las estrellas, aquellas que marcaban el límite entre el conocimiento certero y las conjeturas, se le presentan ahora de un modo simple y claro. Los telescopios deberían de ser inútiles en el desierto.

Bill continúa hablando hasta que Ginny se duerme. Entonces, la levanta en sus brazos y la lleva de vuelta hasta el refugio.

* * *

 _«Greengrass:_

 _¿Querés venir el próximo sábado? Podés venir a tomar el té, a la tarde, así no me acusás de hacerte madrugar._

 _Avisame y enviaré a un elfo para que te recoga._

 _D.»_

* * *

La tarde ya había caído y el contorno de la casa sumía en las sombras a la mitad de la piscina. Del lado luminoso, Blaise está tomando lo que queda de sol. Del lado penumbroso, Theodore flota relajadamente, dejándose llevar por el agua. Adora nadar; es, quizás, la única actividad que puede acallar su intranquila mente. Cuando sus oídos quedan cubiertos por el agua, él ya no piensa en nada y se limita a sentir.

—¿Lo has notado? —dice Blaise sobre la superficie, atrayendo su atención.

Theodore se incorpora lentamente, aunque le lleva algunos segundos volver a la realidad. Blaise, recostado sobre el flotador con naturalidad, continúa tomando sol con los ojos cerrados.

Nott cree saber a qué se refiere. En el living de su gran mansión toscana cuelgan los retratos de seis varones distintos. Todos habían sido esposos de la Señora Zabini, todos habían muerto.

—Eso creo. ¿Cuál de ellos?...

—No lo sé. Nunca lo supe.

—Pero, ¿se lo has preguntado?

—Infinidad de veces —responde Blaise con la sonrisa detrás de la que se esconde—. Siempre evade mis preguntas y cambia de tema. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea alguno de ellos. ¿Entendés?

Theodore se queda en silencio durante algunos minutos. Blaise lo había invitado a pasar con él una semana en Italia. Había aprendido muchas cosas desde entonces: que Blaise no era tan superficial como quería mostrar, que «Zabini» era el apellido de soltera de su madre, que la pasta italiana era el mejor invento de la humanidad hasta la fecha. Blaise le agrada: Theodore ve en él algo roto, algo que no encaja. Lo mismo que ve en sí mismo.

—Blaise Zabini, el mestizo. Imagínate.

Él ríe. Es lo único que puede hacer ante la situación.

—¿Es de mi madre de la que hablamos? Jamás le tocaría un pelo a alguien que no sea sangre limpia. Poco le importa si es mujer o varón... pero la pureza es tema serio.

—Los padres no son gran cosa —responde Nott después de un momento—. Si tuvieras uno como el mío... lo entenderías.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Theodore hace una pausa involuntaria. Habían pasado muchos años pero ponerlo en palabras le dolía como el primer día.

—Ella murió cuando yo era pequeño.

—Lamento eso —dice Zabini y, por primera vez en su vida, Theodore lo escucha usar un tono sincero—. Y vos que decías que no teníamos nada en común. Ahí lo tenés.

Theodore sonríe lánguidamente. No era algo que diera gusto compartir con alguien.

—Eh, Blaise, imagínate esta situación —dice de pronto, con voz enérgica—. Alguien hace algo que te involucra; después, te mira a la cara y te dice que no pasó. Luego, apuesta a que serías el primero en mencionar esa acción. ¿Qué creés que esté motivando a actuar a esa persona?

Blaise deja salir una sonora carcajada. Está acostumbrado a los arranques dialógicos de Nott, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sorprendieran.

—¿Qué persona? ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Es algo que te pasó?

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa es la situación.

—Bueno, Theo, si una chica me hubiese besado y luego lo negara, sería una estúpida. Quiero decir, ¿ya ves lo bien que me queda mi nuevo estilo de cabello? Conquistaré a medio Hogwarts con estos rulos, podés agendarlo. Ahora bien, si esa chica luego apostara y volviera a ese beso un juego... creo que buscaría volverme loco.

Theodore lo mira con el ceño fruncido y se pregunta si Zabini lo sabría, si lo habría adivinado, o si sólo fue casualidad. Prefiere callarse: no iba a delatarse él solo.

—¿Y qué creés? ¿Lograría volverte loco?

—Eso depende de la chica —responde Blaise encogiéndose de hombros—. A vos, ¿podría volverte loco?

—Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Por supuesto. Tampoco tiene que ver con el brillo labial que llevabas puesto el día de San Valentín.

Inconscientemente, Theodore se lleva una mano a la boca y se mira los dedos buscando restos de labial.

—No era brillo labial —dice él tercamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Sabés quién fue?

—¿Preferís que no lo sepa?

—Quizás.

—Entonces no lo sé. ¿Ves cómo funciona?

Theodore no le responde e intenta volver a flotar.

* * *

Draco se emociona cuando ve llegar a Daphne pero hace un esfuerzo grande por disimular su inquietud. Ella lo saluda, algo más fríamente que de costumbre, y Draco se pregunta si habría hecho algo mal.

—Y bien, Greengrass, ¿qué querés hacer? Podemos ir al salón de dibujo, tomar el té, pasear a caballo, jugar al _snap explosivo_...

—¿A caballo? —repite Daphne con una sonrisa—. Creí que los magos habían dejado de usarlos cuando la escoba voladora fue inventada... Draco, ¿hueles eso?

—¿Oler? ¿Te referís a las flores?

Daphne cierra los ojos e inhala profundo. Draco la mira con curiosidad.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Dónde están?

—Afuera, en los jardínes... pero, Greengrass, ¿no era que odiabas la _Herbología_?

Daphne frunce el rostro en una mueca de disgusto.

—No me gusta hacer _Herbología_ , pero ver sus frutos es otra cosa.

—¿Cómo podés vivir con tantas contradicciones internas? ¿Cómo no explotás? —pero Daphne no le responde y sigue el camino de las flores, tomándose un momento para detenerse frente a cada una de ellas—. Esto es aburrido. ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?

—Oler los distintos perfumes y disfrutar del silencio.

—El silencio es aburrido.

— _La música está en el silencio_ —dice ella mecánicamente, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Draco abre los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

—Pero... ¡eso es un lema! ¡De una tienda de música mágica!

—Sí, la de los Greengrass.

—¿Tus padres son los dueños de esa tienda?

Ella sigue sonriendo, pero Draco puede ver que algo se rompe entre sus labios.

—Sólo los Greengrass, no los Burke.

—¿Tocás algún instrumento? —pregunta él de pronto, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Para sorpresa de Draco, ella deja salir una carcajada.

—No. Mi falta de oído musical es legendaria. Soy la oveja negra... y algo así como el hazmerreír de la familia... ¿y vos?

—Yo toco el piano —dice Draco casi para sí mismo.

Daphne se da vuelta y le regala una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo supuse. Más de una vez te vi tocando pianos de aire.

—¡Maldita Greengrass!

—No lo digo como algo malo, tonto. Ya quisiera ser hábil para la música y ser digna de mi apellido. Astoria es poción de otro caldero... ahora también está pensando en empezar a cantar. Dichosos de ustedes que no tienen dos oídos izquierdos.

Ella sigue avanzando entre las flores como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Draco está convencido de que el tiempo junto a Daphne transcurre de manera más lenta, porque sabe que entonces nadie lo apura. No hay nada que demostrar, no hay nada que fingir. Sólo con ella puede ser él mismo.

—También quiero componer —le confiesa a alguien, por primera vez en su vida—. Escribí algunas piezas este verano, me inspiró mucho todo lo de la Cámara de Slytherin... ¿te gustaría escucharlas?

—Cuando quieras, Draco —responde Daphne con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, todavía no —se escuda, con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo que pulir algunas cosas. Yo después te aviso...

Daphne se muerde los labios, vuelve la vista hacia una rosa y se deja hipnotizar por ella. Draco cierra los ojos y se concentra en escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor. ¿Esos pájaros siempre estuvieron ahí o llegaron con Daphne? ¿Ese... ese es el ruido de su propia respiración? Qué serenidad le transmite poder escucharse a sí mismo...

—Mis padres van a divorciarse —anuncia ella, sin previo aviso, a los oídos de la rosa.

Draco la mira y ve en Daphne la fortaleza de siempre. Admira esa endereza y esa tranquilidad con la que afronta todo. Nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, las separaciones eran mal vistas en la alta sociedad mágica. Pero Draco confía en la amistad de ambos y en base a ella improvisa.

—¿Cómo te sentís?

Ella sonríe y se inclina ante otra flor.

—Aliviada por papá, pero preocupada por Astoria. Como era de esperar, ella eligió quedarse con nuestra madre.

Draco se queda en silencio por algunos segundos.

—¿Y vos? —pregunta al fin.

—Todavía no lo decido. Seguramente termine eligiendo ir con mi madre, para estar con Astoria. Le dijo que me hablo con Pansy, ¿te lo conté? Se lo tomó muy mal. No importa... digamos que sin otra voz cerca... bueno, Astoria creerá ciegamente en todo lo que ella diga.

Draco se le acerca y la mira de frente. Sus ojos están empañados y las lágrimas no tardan en desbordarlos. Parece estar muy cansada.

—¿Querés quedarte a dormir esta noche?

Daphne asiente, Draco la abraza.

Después de todo un verano, ella finalmente puede compartir con alguien sus emociones. La tranquiliza ver que él no juzga, que sólo acompaña. En ese momento, Daphne no podía saber el alto costo que Draco tuvo que pagar para aprender a reaccionar ante los problemas familiares de los demás. Sin dejar de ser consciente del sonido de su propia respiración, él la siente sollozar.

Cuando termina de dejar salir todo, Daphne suspira profundamente y adapta el ritmo de la respiración de Draco. Él la abraza protectoramente. En esos momentos, hablar era lo difícil y actuar, lo fácil.

* * *

Desliza los brazos hacia atrás y una bata acude a cubrirla. Entra por sus manos y sube hasta su espalda. La magia también iba a abrocharle los botones, pero ella la hace desistir con un leve movimiento de su muñeca. Un pijama de color hueso realza su figura femenina, que tiene el porte de una reina y la gracia de una bailarina; la luz se refleja en sus manos, las que nunca necesitaron trabajar, y ese reflejo es más radiante que la luz misma.

Le gusta tomarse unos momentos antes de la llegada de Lucius para beber un té y ponerse al día con las noticias. No disfruta de leer _El Profeta_ en el desayuno, siente que todavía no está lo suficientemente atenta como para sacar algo en limpio de esa lectura. Se sienta en su tocador, al lado de una ventana, donde la espera un té de rosa mosqueta. Ante sus ojos, el periódico se materializa. Podrían ser inferiores, pero los elfos domésticos sabían cumplir con su trabajo. Con una mano, revuelve en la taza; con la otra, despliega _El Profeta_.

Lo ve, y él hasta tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo. El impacto es tan fuerte que Narcissa se queda aplastada en su lugar mientras siente cómo su estómago se convierte en piedra. Se resigna a su suerte y lo mira atentamente: sus ojos están apagados, ya nada queda de aquel gris oscuro tormentoso y pasional de antaño. Ya nada queda de aquel cabello desgarbado que encontraba en el caos su orden. Ya nada queda de aquel niño que bien sabía meterse en problemas junto a ella, aunque siempre había preferido a Andrómeda. El último Black, el traidor, el inocente, la mira desde la portada del periódico. Se ha fugado de Azkabán. Narcissa sabe que no sería el último, pero no le sorprende que sea el primero. Sirius había nacido para destacar, para brillar en lo más alto al igual que las estrellas que nombraban a los Black...

Y, en lugar de eso, salía en primer plano por ser un convicto prófugo. Uno inocente.

La culpa se materializa en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Después de tanto tiempo, Narcissa seguía preguntándose si había obrado bien al preferir resguardar a su marido en detrimento de su propio primo. Ella había sido cómplice. Pudo haber hablado pero no lo hizo. Ahora, Sirius Black le guiña un ojo desde la portada de _El Profeta_ para recordarle que su belleza era sólo externa, que como persona dejaba mucho que desear, incluso con su propia familia. Sirius, tan jodidamente parecido a Andrómeda...

Narcissa apunta con su varita hacia el espejo, traza sobre él un rectángulo —en un lugar que sólo ella conoce— y su recuerdo más atesorado se deja ver, uno que ni todo el dinero de su bóveda de Gringotts compraría: una fotografía del primero de septiembre de 1966, el año en el que ella comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts. Bellatrix, en un extremo, con los brazos cruzados y cara de hastiada; Andrómeda, en el centro, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios; ella misma, con su cara de muñeca; Regulus y Sirius, enlazados en un abrazo combativo, aun demasiado jóvenes para asistir a Hogwarts. Con su cabello oscuro y sus rizos, Bellatrix no parecía tener relación con Narcissa. Pero eso cambiaba cuando estaban las tres juntas. Andrómeda funcionaba como el punto medio exacto de ambas... y entonces sí, entonces eran hermanas.

Pero Andrómeda ya no estaba y Narcissa nunca más estaría completa. Regulus había sido dado por muerto, aunque su cuerpo nunca fue hallado. Sirius había ido a Azkabán y ahora se fugó. Narcissa vuelve la vista hacia la foto del periódico. No se distingue el color de sus ojos ni el de su cabello. Todo en él está ahora apagado, como muerto.

Tres golpes suenan en la puerta y la sacan de sus cavilaciones. Mira, horrorizada, la foto que esconde en su espejo y la cubre rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita. Se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y da la orden.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Draco.

—Mamá, ¿puede quedarse a dormir Daphne esta noche? Si puede, le escribiré a sus padres y le pediré a los elfos que se encarguen de la cena.

En realidad, Draco no sabe bien a quién escribirle. Posiblemente se decidiría por Astoria, ella bien podría avisarle a sus padres.

—¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para preguntarme eso, cariño? Pudiste haber enviado un elfo. Si querés que se quede y los Señores Greengrass no tienen problemas, yo tampoco los tendré.

Narcissa ve a Draco correr hacia ella y se deja rodear por sus brazos.

—Sos la mejor, mamá.

Ella toma distancia y lo ve mirándola desde abajo.

—Sacaste los ojos de los Black —le dice mientras le revuelve el cabello rubio con sus manos.

Draco le sonríe y en pocos pasos abandona la habitación. Narcissa sabe que ninguna de las hermanas heredó los ojos de la familia: los ojos castaños de Bellatrix y Andrómeda eran de los Rosier, y no se atrevería a decir de sus propios ojos que fueran los de los Black.

Sirius y Regulus eran doblemente Black: Orion y Walburga, sus padre y madre, eran primos de sangre. Los ojos de Draco _eran_ los ojos de Sirius, no parecidos ni similares, sino idénticos.

Narcissa vuelve a mirar la portada de _El Profeta_ y se promete que no permitirá ver al mismo par de ojos apagarse dos veces. No dejaría que Draco corriera una suerte espantosa como la de Sirius. Sabe que su hijo cuenta con todo lo que él contaba: estirpe, dinero y poder. Sabe, también, que nada de ello es garantía de que fuera a ser feliz.

Arroja el periódico a la basura, pone la mente en blanco y empieza a desenredarse el cabello mientras espera la llegada de su esposo.

* * *

 **N/N:** yo sé que Rowling insistió mucho con que Draco heredó los ojos de su padre... pero el headcanon es más fuerte en esto. Me gustó la idea de dedicarle un capítulo a las familias de los protagonistas, como para cortar un poco con el escenario de Hogwarts.

Espero que estén bien y perdón por no haber actualizado el jueves pasado.

Un abrazo enorme!


	12. Enredos

Hola! ¿Cómo están?

¡Muchísimas gracias a _Maite, Caro, Olivia, Marisela y Fio_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Gracias, también, a quienes leen la historia. Agradezco que se hayan tomado bien lo de los ojos de Draco... me sentía mal por ir en contra de Rowling.

Olivia, querida, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu merecido descanso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Enredos

* * *

Una vez que se sube al tren, Harry Potter le pide a Ron y Hermione hablar a solas y su hermano, simplemente, la echa. Ginny empieza a caminar por el Expreso de Hogwarts con ira, buscando un compartimiento en el que quedarse. Va a abrir la puerta del próximo vagón pero, desde el otro lado, alguien más se le adelanta.

Es Malfoy, seguido de la chica rubia que es amiga de George, Daphne algo. Ginny y Draco se miran tensamente: no podrían pasar ambos al mismo tiempo. Ginny junta aire y pasa primera; Draco la deja avanzar. Ella no vuelve la vista y asume que los Slytherins siguieron su camino.

Mira el próximo compartimiento, ve de soslayo un escudo verde y se aleja de él sin siquiera abrirlo. Cuando se dirige hacia otro, escucha el ruido de la puerta deslizándose y una voz que la llama.

—Ginny, ¿verdad? Voy a tu curso, somos compañeras. Me llamo Astoria.

La pelirroja mira la mano que Astoria le alarga y después alza la vista hasta sus ojos: verdes, como el escudo en su túnica. La ve con desconfianza, casi con desprecio.

—Sólo mi familia me llama así —responde Ginny con firmeza.

—Ya. Lo siento. George te llama así y... no importa —se apura a decir Astoria mientras lleva su mano al refugio de su bolsillo—.

A cualquier persona del mundo. Astoria pudo haber nombrado a cualquier persona del mundo. Pero tuvo que nombrar específicamente a uno de los gemelos. Fred y George son sus favoritos, Ginny lo acepta y ya no lucha contra eso. Se traga su orgullo y habla, en el nombre de George.

—Ese tal Harper... ¿es amigo tuyo? Es de nuestro curso, de tu... Casa.

Astoria niega en silencio. Ginny la mira y le alarga una de sus manos; ella duda, pero lentamente saca la mano de su bolsillo y se la estrecha. Después de unos segundos, Ginny sigue su camino a lo largo del tren y Astoria vuelve a su compartimiento. No están preparadas para relacionarse entre sí todavía.

* * *

A medio viaje, para no perder la costumbre, Draco había salido a patrullar los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Por su parte, Daphne había preferido quedarse en el compartimiento con Pansy. Decía que la mareaba caminar en el tren en movimiento y que no tenía ganas de molestar a nadie de todos modos. Maldita Suiza.

Patrullar el tren había sido una buena idea... hasta que los dementores se acercaron. La lluvia azotaba los cristales de las ventanas con una fuerza tal que parecía que irían a explotar en cualquier momento. El viento rugía en el exterior y parecían acercarse, sin ningún tipo de mediación, a los confines de algún huracán. En ese contexto, Pansy ve a Daphne abandonar el compartimiento de un salto, sin decir una palabra.

El Expreso de Hogwarts comienza a andar cada vez más despacio y Draco siente cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleran en su pecho. De pronto, el tren se detiene con una sacudida. Voltea y se encuentra con algo desesperanzador: está solo. Crabbe y Goyle habían huído, posiblemente ahuyentados por el temor. A continuación, sin previo aviso, las luces se apagan y Draco queda sumido en la completa oscuridad. Sólo escucha tres sonidos: el viento, la lluvia y los latidos de su corazón que delatan su miedo. Sin pensar, completamente presa del pánico, Draco empieza a correr sin rumbo hasta que un cuerpo pequeño y firme impacta de lleno contra él y lo detiene. En el enredo a oscuras, Draco se agarra del antebrazo de la persona que tiene en frente y desliza, sin quererlo, la mano por su piel. Es increíblemente suave.

—¡Fijate por dónde vas! —aulla Draco—.

—¡¿Cómo voy a fijarme si está todo oscuro, imbécil?!

Esa fue la primera vez —pero no la última— en la que se encontraron huyendo en medio de un pasillo a oscuras. Él sabe al instante quién es. Es _ella_. Draco ya no escucha su agitación sino sólo el deje de terror que se presenta en _su_ voz.

—Weasley, ¿acaso estás siguiéndome?

—¿Quién querría acercarse a vos, Malfoy, además de tu orgullo?

—Mucha gente —responde él con arrogancia—. Chicas, sobre todo.

Ginny se pone en puntas de pie y habla hacia donde cree que está el rostro de Draco.

—¿Tu madre y quién más? Soltá ya mi brazo y perdete.

Él tarda un momento en entender el significado de sus palabras; está muy ocupado sintiendo su aliento caliente cerca de su piel. Ella parece ser la única fuente de calor en un entorno completamente congelado... tan congelado como él mismo cuando finalmente comprende sus palabras. Draco va aminorando la presión en su agarre y desliza su mano con lentitud desesperante hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de la pelirroja. Está prolongando el contacto más de lo necesario y ambos lo saben.

—Qué bueno que las luces estén apagadas, Weasley, sino vería tu piel a tono con tu cabello.

Ella lo empuja con brusquedad y se aleja a tientas en la oscuridad. No tarda en encontrar el compartimiento que ocupaban Ron, Neville, Harry y Hermione. Cuando el dementor ataca a Harry, Ginny hace un esfuerzo muy grande para alejar de su mente los recuerdos relacionados a Ryddle... y, sin razón, la mano que Malfoy le había tocado comienza a cosquillearle.

Draco espera que ella se vaya y continua avanzando en su propia dirección. De repente, escucha el estruendo de cientos de respiraciones artificiales ascendiendo hacia el tren. Los dementores se acercan. Draco corre y abre la puerta de un compartimiento cualquiera.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta una voz en alto.

—Harry Potter —escupe Draco con ironía.

— _Lumos_ —susurra una voz diferente. Por una milésima de segundo, la cara de Draco es iluminada por la varita de Lee Jordan. — _Nox_. Es Malfoy.

Fred bufa y se dirige hacia su hermano.

—Y bien, Georgie, ¿qué decís?

George inhala profundamente y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Se frota los ojos, se suena los nudillos y recién entonces responde.

—Que se quede, es amigo de Daphne. Además... nadie debería estar solo en estos momentos.

—Amigo, esas criaturas hacen que la sangre se congele —dice Lee Jordan con voz impersonal.

Un silencio incómodo cae entre ellos por unos largos segundos.

—Al menos podrías decir «Gracias», ¿no? —chilla Fred.

—Freddie, tranquilo. Malfoy es amigo de Daphne y es bienvenido en este momento. Porque eso son, ¿verdad? ¿Amigos?

Draco reconoce el temor en la voz de George: es el mismo que se apodera de él cuando piensa en Ginevra y en San Potter. Draco recuerda que la última navidad había estado molestando a Daphne con George, llamándolo «su novio pelirrojo.» Teme, ahora, que esos inofensivos juegos infantiles se hubiesen vuelto proféticos. Se compadece de George. Aun si le dijera que nada pasa entre ellos, Draco intuye que no tiene chances. Sabe, mejor que todos, que nada ni nadie podría borrar a Nott de la terca cabeza de su amiga. En silencio, Draco asiente. Tarda algunos segundos en percatarse de que George Weasley no puede verlo, entonces se aclara la garganta y se dispone a hablar.

—Sí, Daphne y yo sólo somos amigos —dice, en un tono más bajo que el que hubiera querido.

—¿Lo ves? —pregunta George a nadie en particular.

Los cuatro se quedan en silencio hasta que la luz vuelve y el Expreso de Hogwarts retoma su marcha. Entonces, Draco se pone en pie y se retira del compartimiento como si nada hubiese pasado. Avanza unos pocos metros cuando la voz de Daphne lo llama. Él se voltea y la ve de pie junto a Astoria. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Draco se acerca a ella.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Daphne abre la puerta del dormitorio de chicas de tercero y, cuando localiza su baúl, se arroja a la cama de un salto. Está tan cansada que podría dormirse vestida. Sentada en su propia cama, Pansy la mira fijamente. Daphne espera unos segundos, pero ella no aparta la vista.

—Eran horribles, ¿verdad? —dice la rubia en un intento por romper ese contacto visual incómodo—.

—¿Los dementores?

—Sí. Y ahora patrullarán el Colegio...

—No van a hacerles nada a los inocentes, sólo a aquellos que lo merezcan —dice Pansy con seguridad.

—¿Y Potter? ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo? ¿Haber sobrevivido a una Maldición Asesina? ¿Acaso debería ir a Azkabán?

Pansy la mira con una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién va a ser? A Draco, en el tren, cuando se acercaban los dementores. ¿No habías salido a buscarlo?

—Oh, te dejé sola, ¿no? Disculpame por eso, es que intuí que algo malo iba a pasar y creí que necesitaría ayuda...

—No te preocupes por mí —la interrumpe Pansy—. Crabbe y Goyle vinieron al minuto de que te fueras, y nos pusimos a hablar. Me contaron cosas curiosas... Goyle dijo que fuiste a lo de Draco durante el verano... —comenta, como si no tuviera importancia—. Crabbe me dijo que en las vacaciones de navidad ibas a dormir a su dormitorio... con Draco. Las cosas que se inventa ese par, ¿no?

Daphne la mira fijamente y se siente, a un tiempo, enojada y dolida. Sí, ella había salido a buscar a alguien durante el ataque de los dementores, pero esa persona no había sido Draco, sino Astoria. Daphne había creído que el rubio estaría bien acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, pero no sabía nada de su hermana. Que Pansy no le haya dado la oportunidad de explicarse le duele.

—En realidad, no se inventaron nada.

Que Pansy creyera tener autoridad para decirle qué hacer y con quién hacerlo, la enoja.

—Sabés... quiero decir, ¿tenés idea de la cantidad de veces que he ido a lo Draco yo sola? ¡Ninguna! ¡Ni una puta vez me ha invitado a su casa! ¡A mí! ¡A Pansy! Siempre tuve que ir a los estúpidos eventos de Narcissa, de la mano de mis padres, o esperar a que Draco cumpliera años para verle la cara. ¡Siempre junto a alguien más! ¡Nunca sola, nunca Pansy! Fue la heredera de los Borgin y los Parkinson, fue la niña menuda de su grupo de amigos, ¡pero nunca fue _Pansy_! Y luego aparecés vos... ¡a la que conoció ayer! ¡Ayer! ¡Y al segundo año de conocerte, Draco te invita a su casa! ¡Y te invita a vos! ¡Sin tus padres, sin un estúpido grupo de amigos! ¡Invita a Daphne! ¿Y a mí me querés hacer creer que no estás interesada en Draco? Y, como si fuera poco, ¡hasta te das el lujo de dormir con él! ¡Eso sí que no puedo creerlo! Decime que eso al menos es mentira. Decímelo.

Pansy habla muy atropellada y acaloradamente. Mientras ella hablaba, Daphne hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse en su lugar y escuchar lo que le decía. Visto desde el lado de Pansy, a Daphne también la situación le parecía injusta. La entiende, la comprende. Y hasta le dan ganas de explicarle el tipo de relación que tiene con Draco.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, Daphne siente que decirle a alguien más cómo era su amistad implicaba traicionar la confianza de Draco. Un vínculo tan estrecho y profundo sólo podía ser de dos, no de más. Y Daphne siempre elegiría a Draco, por sobre todas las cosas.

—Vincent y Gregory no inventaron nada, Pansy —repite Daphne con su tono más comprensivo y suave de todos, que a Pansy le resulta provocativo, antes de acomodarse para dormir, dándole la espalda a su compañera.

—Perra —le escupe Pansy con voz alta y clara, arrastrando las vibrantes.

Daphne la escucha, pero no le responde. Esa fue la primera vez en la que alguien la llamó así. Le afectó, por supuesto que lo hizo. Le tomaría un tiempo largo el adaptarse a ese término. Esa noche, Daphne llora. Cuando Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode entran al dormitorio, ella ya se ha quedado dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Draco y Daphne se despiden frente al Gran Comedor. A las nueve en punto, él tendría _Adivinación_ , ella _Aritmancia_.

—¿Qué tenés después del almuerzo, Greengrass?

— _Runas Antiguas_ —responde Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Yo tengo _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_. Recordame algo, ¿por qué me anoté en esa basura?

—Porque dijiste que era fácil, y que no querías que la vida se te fuera en el Colegio.

—Greengrass, nunca más me dejes tomar decisiones sin consultarte.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

—¡El semi-gigante es el Profesor! Además, es una materia que eligen puros Gryffindors. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y yo seremos los únicos decentes en ese lugar... y de ellos tres lo dudo.

—Ya verás que no será para tanto, Draco —lo alienta Daphne y se despide de él con dos ligeras palmaditas en su hombro—.

Una vez que sube al séptimo piso, Daphne no tarda en encontrar el aula de _Aritmancia_. La puerta está abierta y, al cruzarla, se encuentra con que Séptima Vector está adentro, esperándolos. La Profesora Vector es alta, castaña y viste de rojo. Daphne se fuerza a mirarla sólo a ella: sabe que Nott también cursaría esa clase y no sería ella la que diera el brazo a torcer. A las nueve en punto, Séptima Vector avanza hacia la puerta y la cierra con un golpe sordo.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidas. Mi nombre es Séptima Vector y soy la Profesora encargada de enseñarles _Aritmancia_. Como bien sabrán, esta es una asignatura optativa, por lo que espero de ustedes el máximo rendimiento posible. Si la _Aritmancia_ se vuelve demasiado para alguien, siempre puede intentar con _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ —al decir esto último, el aula se llena con leves risas cómplices y la Profesora espera unos segundos antes de continuar—. La _Aritmancia_ es la ciencia madre de la magia y dentro de ella encontramos diferentes ramas, como pueden ser la _Aritmomancia_ , la _Numerología_ , la _Alquimia_ y la _Adivinación_. Recientemente, el año pasado para ser exacta, ocurrió un hecho digno de mención en la Historia mágica: Nicholas Flamel, el mayor alquimista de todos los tiempos, falleció con 665 años de edad. No se pongan mal por él, murió luego de tener una vida larga y feliz junto a Perenelle Flamel, su esposa, quien falleció contando 658 años. Entonces, estudiantes, ya tienen su primer tarea: para la semana que viene quiero un ensayo de cien centímetros sobre las vidas de Nicholas y Perenelle Flamel.

La Profesora Vector hace una pausa, mira a sus estudiantes y ninguno de ellos se anima a objetar nada, tal es la autoridad que profesa. Daphne sonríe: algo de esa mujer le agrada. En ese momento, la puerta del aula se abre y por ella entra Hermione Granger a toda velocidad. Séptima Vector sigue con lo suyo, como si nadie hubiese irrumpido en su aula. Daphne empieza a sentir que esas clases, ya sea por el contenido o ya sea por la Profesora, se volverían sus favoritas.

* * *

Draco gime. A su lado, Pansy lo mira con expresión dolida. Él vuelve a gemir y ella le pregunta si puede ayudar en algo. Draco responde, con su mejor voz de convaleciente, que no estaría de más que le acomode la almohada. Ella lo hace y él se recuesta con una mueca de sufrimiento.

Unos pasos rítmicos resuenan en la _Enfermería_ y Daphne aparece junto a su cama. Draco levanta una mano, le hace una seña a Pansy, Vincent y Gregory y ellos se retiran en silencio. Daphne se le acerca cautelosamente, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Él gime: que se entienda que está sufriendo.

—Green... grass... ¿viniste a despedirte?

Daphne ahoga un sollozo. Los rumores del ataque del hipogrifo a Draco no habían tardado en llegarle.

—Draco... —dice ella en un suspiro y le recorre la mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor —responde él con dramatismo—.

Ella asiente y lo mira a los ojos. Él entrecierra la vista para que su amiga no pudiera ver la exageración reflejada en ellos.

—Mirá lo que te hizo esa bestia... —dice Daphne con voz dulce y guía su vista hacia el brazo en el cabestrillo—.

—Casi me mató —responde Draco con una expresión de terror—.

Daphne asiente en silencio. La mesita de noche de Draco ya está llena de cartas —imaginate, Greengrass, están preocupados por su Buscador— y de golosinas, porque Narcissa le había hecho llegar una lechuza con chucherías adicionales debido al ataque. Draco era adicto a los dulces y Narcissa hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: consentirlo.

Una caja de ranas de chocolate había quedado mal cerrada y, mientras Daphne mira a su amigo, los pequeños anfibios hacen estallar la tapa y comienzan a saltar por todo el lugar. Un único segundo sirve para desbaratar el perfecto teatro de Draco: en un acto reflejo, él mueve su brazo herido para agarrar una rana. Ese giro brusco deja el descubierto su corte... o lo que queda de él. Ya está mágicamente cosido y —salvo por una fina línea roja— el brazo de Draco está igual que siempre. Daphne alterna su vista entre la herida y los ojos de su amigo varias veces, estupefacta.

—Draco, corazón, ¿es acá dónde te hirió la bestia?

Él cierra los ojos y suspira largamente con expresión dolida.

—Así es, Greengrass. Madame Pomfrey dice que... mi brazo nunca volverá a ser el mismo...

Ella, irónica, asiente reiteradamente e insiste en mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —pregunta con frialdad—.

—¿Haber sobrevivido a la Muerte? No...

Daphne se cruza de brazos y lo mira con expresión amenazante.

—Es por Harry Potter, ¿verdad? ¿Todo esto es por Harry Potter?

Él abre los ojos de par en par y, saliéndose completamente del personaje, se incorpora sobre el brazo herido. Mira hacia uno y otro lado reiteradas veces y habla en voz baja, como si estuviera transmitiéndole a Daphne los detalles de la más secreta conspiración.

—El semi-gigante es su amigo, Greengrass. Si puedo hacer que lo despidan... ¡imaginate cómo afectaría eso a Potter!

Daphne suspira cansinamente y agita su varita en el aire. Las ranas de chocolate, que saltaban y croaban por toda la _Enfermería_ , vuelven obedientemente a su caja.

—Creí que ya habías superado esa obsesión —dice ella con un deje de decepción que a Draco le afecta—. Creí que habías dejado de meterte con él, de buscar que lo expulsen. Creí que habías madurado. ¿Tenés algo que decir en tu defensa?

Draco la mira a los ojos y baja la vista, avergonzado. Incapaz de hablar, mece su cabeza hacia un lado y el otro repetidas veces. Ella mantiene sus ojos fijos en él durante un largo minuto y espera.

—No... no se lo digas a nadie, Gree... Daphne. Por favor.

—Son tus decisiones —dice ella levantando las palmas de sus manos en alto—. No voy a decir nada, pero no me pidas que aliente los rumores porque tampoco voy a hacerlo —desvía la vista hacia la mesa de noche y, sin pensarlo, toma la caja con ranas de chocolate—. Como no estás enfermo, no vas a necesitar esto.

Él la ve dar media vuelta e irse y piensa en que esa maldita rubia conoce sus ideales. Es tan mestiza Hufflepuff que irrita.

Esa noche, en la soledad de la _Enfermería_ , Draco se pregunta si tendría sentido actuar como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Existirían maneras más fáciles de acercarse a una chica que esa? De seguro. ¿Draco controlaba alguna de esas maneras? De seguro... que no. Sus métodos eran intrincados, confusos, indirectos. Reflejaban su combinación fundamental: ser hijo de Salazar y del consentimiento de su madre.

Había rozado brevemente su piel y ahora necesitaba más. Esos juegos, que comenzaron como inofensivos, terminarían por volverse verdaderas peleas de poder. Contra Potter, siempre contra Potter. Draco sabía que sólo ante él debía competir. Y el rubio lo haría ciegamente, sin sopesar las consecuencias.

... joder. Él también era un idealista. Maldita Greengrass.

* * *

 **N/N:** que Draco haya ido a parar al compartimiento de los gemelos durante el ataque de los dementores es canon, ¿lo pueden creer? Yo tampoco.

Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Realmente no merezco el apoyo que le dan al fic.

En otras noticias, me hice un twitter y un instagram bajo el usuario ningunafics. Si así lo quieren, podemos interactuar también por esos lares.

Hasta la próxima y un abrazo enorme!


	13. Miedos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

¡Muchísimas gracias a _Caro, Fio, Olivia, Marisela y Maite_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Maite, corazón, me reí mucho con tu comentario, gracias por eso.

Soy devota de ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

Miedos

* * *

A Draco no le agradaba el Profesor Lupin. No era algo personal ni mucho menos, es sólo que todos en Hogwarts parecían apreciarlo, y él tendía a desconfiar de las personas demasiado queridas, como San Potter. Cuando, en la primera clase de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ de tercer año Lupin pretendió que Draco se enfrentara a un boggart —ante todos sus compañeros—, él estalla.

—¿A un boggart? ¿Con el brazo así? ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! Parece que el único Profesor competente en esta institución es Severus Snape...

Como estudiante de Slytherin, Draco no habla en vano. Por su parte, Lupin se limita a sonreír con amabilidad.

—Muy bien, podés observar la clase desde una esquina si querés. A los demás, quiero que piensen en lo que más miedo les da y en cómo podrían convertirlo en algo cómico.

Daphne, varita en mano, se cruza de brazos y mira a Lupin con el ceño fruncido.

—Profesor, no sé qué es lo que más miedo me da.

—No está mal tener miedos —dice él con una sonrisa—. Todos tenemos miedo y debemos aprender a lidiar con ellos.

—No dije que no tuviera miedos, dije que no sé qué es lo que más miedo me da. No puedo visualizarlo y mucho menos pensar en cómo convertirlo en algo cómico.

Desde su lugar, Draco deja salir una despectiva carcajada.

—Bien... sólo tenés que decir _Riddíkulus_... y yo me encargaré de la situación si se descontrola. ¿Querés ser la primera?

Daphne primero resopla y luego asiente. Todos los demás se ponen a salvo cerca de las paredes. Ella mira al armario con fiereza y Lupin lo abre a la distancia, apuntándole con su varita. El boggart tarda unos segundos, parece haberse debatido entre más de una forma posible. Cuando sale a la luz, la clase entera lo mira embelasada. Había adoptado la forma de una hermosa mujer: era joven, esbelta y el cabello rubio caía enmarcándole un rostro fino, casi angelical. Sus ojos eran de un intenso gris oscuro y, ante su mirada, Daphne se sintió diminuta. No tiene problemas para reconocerla: es su madre en su juventud. Lentamente, la mujer frente a ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Creés que soy ella? —pregunta, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Estás segura?

—S-sí... me crié viendo sus antiguas fotografías. Su belleza... es decir, _tu_ belleza es lo único que tenés.

La mujer avanza con movimientos gráciles hasta quedar de frente a ella.

—Hay algo raro en esta conversación. ¿Podés darte cuenta de lo que es?

Le habla como si fuera una tonta. Sus palabras quedan resonando en la cabeza de Daphne: _hay algo raro, algo raro_... cuando lo comprende, un leve escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—Estás hablando en pársel —y, después de un segundo, agrega—: ¿ves que sos ella?

Pero la mujer sólo se limita a ensanchar su sonrisa.

—También, pero no me refería a eso. Mirame cuando te hablo y respondeme: ¿qué es lo raro?

Daphne la mira con atención: ve, ahora, que un aire diabólico parece envolverla.

—Que... que... no movés tus labios...

—¿Y creés que vos lo estás haciendo? ¿Te das cuenta? No soy otra que vos misma, esta conversación ocurre dentro de _nuestra_ cabeza. Este es tu futuro.

Daphne aparta su mirada y su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Lo entiende: su miedo más grande es volverse como su madre. Sin que fuese consciente de ello, los ojos se les llenan de lágrimas. El Profesor Lupin, que observa la escena desde un costado, cree que no va a ser capaz de vencer al boggart. Apunta con su varita a la criatura... pero una mano jala con fuerza su brazo hacia abajo. Lupin se voltea, confundido, y ve a un estudiante de Slytherin mirándolo.

—Deje que al menos lo intente. ¿Qué puede pasar? —dice Nott—.

Lupin mira al niño que le habla —del que todavía no se preocupó en aprenderse el nombre— y se queda de piedra. La Casa de Slytherin era repudiada ya desde sus tiempos —Lupin cree que lo es desde el momento mismo en el que Salazar le dio la espalda al resto de los Fundadores—, pero puede ver también en esta nueva generación el rasgo distintivo de las serpientes: ante los de afuera, unión incondicional entre sí mismas.

Dentro de la cabeza de Daphne, el boggart sigue hablando, diciendo cosas que ella no quiere escuchar. Levanta la varita en alto y apunta hacia esa versión adulta suya que el boggart le presenta.

—No voy a ser como ella, este no va a ser mi futuro. _Riddíkulus_.

Desde su lugar, Theodore la escucha hablar en un susurro ininteligible, como si fuera otra lengua. A nadie le había llamado la atención, pero es que Theodore es el único en esa aula que sabe que ella entiende el pársel. Se pregunta, entonces, si además de entenderlo fuese capaz de hablarlo.

El boggart de Daphne se reduce a una pieza de ajedrez mágico, un peón. Nott sonríe, le resulta poético: en su juego, la única reina es ella misma. Con la mirada perdida, Daphne se aleja y, por inercia, se sienta al lado de Draco, que la mira en silencio.

—El boggart no podrá desplazarse —dice Lupin—. ¿Querés ser el próximo? —pregunta, aun sin preocuparse por aprender su nombre—.

Theodore asiente. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, el boggart toma una forma que no lo sorprende: su madre durante sus últimos días de vida. Los rasgos que su memoria comenzó a olvidar se le presentan ahora de forma nítida, aunque ella no parece notar su presencia: sus ojos café oscuro se encuentran hundidos en sus ojerosas cuencas, su cabello color paja está tan apagado que parece gris, sus labios están resecos y blanquecinos. Theodore ya no recuerda los detalles de aquella enfermedad que hizo presa en su madre antes de arrancársela. Aunque sus ojos apuntan en su dirección, él se percata de que ella no es consciente de su presencia y eso lo entristece. Y ocurre: su último aliento, el momento exacto en el que ella se va para siempre. El boggart, cruel e innecesariamente, insiste con repetirle ese instante una y otra y otra vez. Él la mira por última vez y no se preocupa en memorizar sus rasgos, porque no es así como quiere recordarla, sino llena de vida y plenitud.

Piensa en Daphne y en cómo había enfrentado ella a su boggart.

— _Riddíkulus_ —dice, y el cuerpo de su madre se vuelve la escultura de una joven y bella mujer.

Para suerte de Lupin, los demás estudiantes tuvieron miedos más esperables, como los vampiros, los perros y el volar en escoba.

* * *

Draco persiguió a Daphne por cielo y tierra hasta que ella accedió a acompañarlo a Hogsmeade. Daphne creía que si la idea de diversión era visitar un desabrido pueblo un domingo antes del banquete de Halloween... entonces mucha diversión no habría.

Cuando llegaron a _Honeydukes_ , los ojos de Draco brillaron de la felicidad: estaba eligiendo dulces como para alimentar a toda la Casa de Slytherin durante una semana. Por suerte, había llevado a Crabbe y Goyle consigo, para que trasladaran todo eso de vuelta a Hogwarts. Aunque a Daphne le gustaban los dulces, lo de Draco casi rozaba la obsesión. Después de cuarenta minutos girando dentro de _Honeydukes_ , Daphne ya está cansada de ver tanta azúcar junta.

—Buenas tardes, mi Reina —dice una voz a su lado.

—¡George! —exclama Daphne con una sonrisa, volteándose hasta él—. George... estoy harta de este lugar, me quiero ir.

Él hace una pantomima de dolor, pero le sonríe al instante.

—Es una de las mejores tiendas de Hogsmeade, pero no es la única. ¿Conociste _Zonko's_?

—No —responde ella en un suspiro—, ni bien llegamos, Draco me trajo a esta tienda... y acá sigo.

—Va a gustarte _Zonko's_ —dice George, animado—. Es una tienda de artículos de broma. No es que quiera impresionarte, pero los mismísimos Fred y George Weasley la avalan. Y todos saben que esos dos son unos bromistas de primera.

Daphne se ríe cuando lo escucha hablar y George la mira más de lo que resulta conveniente. Era la Slytherin menos Slytherin que había conocido en su vida. Era inteligente, divertida, hermosa, audaz y no parecía darle importancia a la cuestión de la pureza. Está convencido de que, si se la presentase a su familia sin decirles a qué Casa pertenecía, ellos la querrían tanto como él. Bueno... Fred ya sabía que era Slytherin, pero Fred es su gemelo, con un poco de tiempo, quizás...

—¡Cómo no va a gustarte! ¡Vos dentro de _Zonko's_ serías como un niño en una juguetería!

—No es una juguetería —responde George queriendo usar una voz seria, con una sonrisa mal disimulada en sus labios.

—¿Pero vos sí sos un niño?

—Algo así...

—Lo sabía —dice Daphne, con una sonrisa burlona.

George le da un golpecito en el brazo, como si la estuviera regañando. Daphne hace la pantomima de sentirse ofendida y le responde tocándole la punta de la nariz.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta George fingiendo preocupación.

—Que no tenés más nariz —dice ella que, aunque quiere usar un tono de voz serio, no puede evitar reírse ante la situación—.

—Daphne... ¿querrías visitar _Zonko's_ conmigo? Prometo que no vas a encontrar un mejor guía turístico... salvo, claro, Fred.

Ella lo mira, le sonríe y está a punto de decirle que sí cuando la voz de Draco irrumpe en la escena.

—Greengrass, ya compré lo esencial —dice el rubio con gravedad, como si se tratara de andar comprando los libros necesarios para aprobar el TIMOs de una materia especialmente difícil—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Lo siento, George, hoy no puedo. Vine con mis compañeros. Quizás la próxima, ¿si?

George le sonríe y asiente en silencio. Después del episodio de los dementores en el tren, Draco ya no quiere ignorar a los Weasleys, aun si eso implica demostrar constantemente cuánto los desprecia... a la mayoría de ellos. Draco mira al pelirrojo y baja la vista hasta la enorme caja octagonal que sostiene contra su cuerpo.

—Weasley —dice, con mucha menos hostilidad que la que usa en Hogwarts—, ¿ranas de chocolate? Podrías darles algunas a Potter, a ver si así se le hacen más llevaderos los ataques de los dementores.

George lo mira con el ceño fruncido y un rictus serio, pero guía su vista hacia Daphne y su expresión se relaja.

—Son para mi hermana, que todavía no puede venir. Ama el chocolate... quiero decir, verdaderamente lo ama —dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose sólo hacia ella.

—Eso es muy dulce, George —responde Daphne con el semblante enternecido—. Te veo en Hogwarts —dice, mientras Draco la estira de su túnica. Cuando dejan _Honeydukes_ atrás, Daphne usa su tono más frío para dirigirse a él—: Eso fue bajo, pegarle a Potter por los ataques de los dementores.

Draco la mira entornando los ojos mientras agita el brazo en el cabestrillo, como si eso lo habilitara a decir y hacer lo que quisiera.

—Dijiste que no ibas a meterte, Greengrass, y que eran mis decisiones.

—Dije que no iba a meterme, no que no iba a opinar.

Esa Greengrass, siempre tan técnica. Draco se voltea con brusquedad y mira hacia la puerta de la tienda de dulces.

—¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle con mis compras? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan... oh, ahí están —cuando ellos dos se le acercan, Draco toma una de las bolsas y se la pasa a Daphne—. Es para vos, por Halloween y todo eso...

—No podés comprarme con dulces por siempre, lo sabés, ¿no? Ni que mi nombre fuese «Draco.»

—¿Los querés o no? —dice él con un deje de molestia en la voz. Daphne suspira y toma la bolsa entre sus dedos—. Bien. No tenés el privilegio de llamarte «Draco,» pero al menos tu nombre empieza con la mejor letra del alfabeto. ¿De qué te reís?

—No te habrías percatado de que compartimos inicial si yo no te lo hubiese dicho...

—Eso no es verdad —replica él rápidamente. Después de unos segundos, añade—: Te detesto.

—Y yo a vos.

Qué difícil era tratar con rubias, mestizas y de Hufflepuff. Preferiría tener que lidiar con pelirrojas, traidoras, de Gryffindor y amantes del chocolate.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verte acá? Todo tercer año está en Hogsmeade... excepto vos, que preferís pasar un hermoso fin de semana encerrado en la Biblioteca.

Theodore levanta la vista de su lectura y la lleva hasta Zabini.

—Cuando vuelvas de Hogsmeade, contame cómo estuvo tu excursión —responde, irónico, antes de volver la vista al libro—.

Zabini sonríe y toma asiento frente a él.

—Sos un cabrón. Ya te dije que mi madre no quiso firmarme la autorización porque tiene miedo de ese Black...

—Mi padre dice que no hay nada que temer —replica Nott mecánicamente—.

—Nada... sólo a vos cuando te levantás de mal humor. Escuchá, ahora que estamos solos, podemos hablar.

—¿De qué?

—De quién, querrás decir.

—No tengo nada que decir de ella.

—¿Cuándo dije yo que era una chica? Pero gracias, me ahorraste un paso.

En señal de protesta, Theodore apoya con brusquedad el lomo de su libro sobre la mesa. Mira a Zabini con el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

—¿Y bien?

Blaise saborea el momento y, sabiendo que lo haría enojar, arrastra sus manos sobre las cosas de Theodore con aire despreocupado.

—Nada... quería saber cuándo ibas a hablarle...

—No tengo nada que decirle, ella no tiene nada que decirme. Y punto.

—No decías lo mismo la otra noche, después de haberla visto enfrentar al boggart...

—Cambié de opinión... y, de todos modos, a vos en qué te incumbe. ¡¿Podés por favor dejar de tocar mis cosas?!

—¿Sabés algo? Esa actitud es más propia de Malfoy que tuya.

—Te vas, en este momento —dice Nott señalando hacia la puerta—. En tu maldita vida pisaste la Biblioteca, sólo aparecés para fastidiarme.

—Eso ofende un poco —responde Blaise sin inmutarse—. Si no soy el mejor de la clase es porque ese puesto ya lo ocupás vos; si no soy el segundo mejor de la clase es porque ese puesto lo ocupa Greengrass. Apuesto todos los galeones de mi baúl a que ella sí que pisa la Biblioteca... tal vez por eso te caiga tan bien.

—¡Fuera!

—Está bien, está bien... pero te das cuenta de que Malfoy y vos no son tan diferentes, ¿no? Quizás porque son hijos únicos...

—No todos podemos ser como vos, Blaise, que tenés tantos hermanos como Weasleys hay en el mundo —ataca, sarcástico—.

—Al menos no soy inglés. Si yo me hubiese criado en este país donde hay más lluvias que Sol, probablemente sería un amargado como vos, Theo.

—¿Sabés lo que sí sos, Zabini? Un maldito idiota.

—Vamos, todos lo somos. Vos, por ejemplo, cuando te escondés en tus libros para no hablarle.

Nott no puede responderle porque sabe que Blaise no habla sin razón. La mayoría de las tardes, Theodore sube a la Biblioteca y ocupa la misma mesa en el mismo rincón. Desde el refugio de su muralla de libros, deja salir alguna mirada hacia Daphne de vez en cuando. Ella está cumpliendo bien su parte: lo ignora tanto que Theodore hasta podría dudar de su propia existencia.

Ya no está celoso de Malfoy, el episodio con el hipogrifo se había encargado de eso. Es decir, si ella lo quisiera como algo más que un amigo... bueno, digamos que tendría que haberle prestado más atención si de verdad Malfoy estaba tan herido.

Para el pesar de Theodore, el episodio con el boggart sólo había hecho aumentar su interés en la rubia. Se muere por pedirle que se lo explique, se muere por preguntarle cómo hizo para vencerlo, cuando la vencida parecía ser ella. Entre libros y pergaminos, Nott busca _El Profeta_ de ese día y vuelve a leer la noticia que destacó:

« _El matrimonio Greengrass-Burke anuncia su divorcio._

 _¿Puede esta tendencia muggle imponerse en las familias mágicas?_

por Rita Skeeter»

Theodore sabe que no está para nada bien sentirse reconfortado con esto. Pero... en realidad, se siente agradable. Aunque preferiría no tener que reconocerlo, gran parte de lo que le molesta de Malfoy es que siga teniendo junto a él a una madre que lo adore. Theodore Nott se estaba convirtiendo en una persona completamente racional, que atravesaba todo por su mente... todo, excepto lo relacionado a su madre: en eso, él se sentía primitivo, pasional, un animal herido solo frente al peligro. Años después, su parte irracional se sigue preguntando por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a él.

Siendo sincero, Malfoy no le caería tan mal si fuese capaz de admitir sus errores. Pero era más probable que Goyle amaneciera siendo bueno en _Pociones_ a que el rubio pudiera reconocer que se equivocó. Y eso lo enfurecía, sea Malfoy amigo de Greengrass o no.

Theodore vuelve la vista hacia la noticia y relee su título con detenimiento. Cree entenderlo: por algún motivo, saber que Daphne no está íntegra —como sí lo está Malfoy— hace que le atraiga más. Él es un roto que busca descosidos y ella parece estar descosiéndose ante sus ojos.

* * *

Hasta la noche de Halloween, Draco jamás se había inmutado por Sirius Black: si él era un Mortífago, no tenía por qué herirlo; si él era un traidor, no iba a herirlo. Ya sabía como eran los partidarios de Dumbledore: no mataban ni a una mosca. A él, el asunto «Sirius Black» lo traía sin cuidado.

Hasta la noche de Halloween... en la que Sirius Black había intentado entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor. Ante sus compañeros, Draco procura bromear con eso, pero no logra convencer a nadie. A Ginevra Weasley no le daría lo mismo que fuese Mortífago o traidor, porque si Black era realmente un Mortífago, entonces ella estaría en peligro.

En los días siguientes, Draco había aprovechado los momentos en el Gran Comedor para poder verla a su antojo y así asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que seguía entera. Tenía que hacer esfuerzos muy grandes para reprimir sus impulsos de seguirla y comprobar él mismo si algún loco primo de Narcissa intentaba atacarla. La vida sería más fácil si su madre le hubiese hablado libremente de los traidores de la familia en lugar de tratar el tema como algo tabú. En definitiva, Draco sabía que Sirius Black era un desterrado, pero no conocía el motivo: ¿era un traidor a la sangre o sólo un idiota malogrado que guió al Señor Tenebroso a su perdición? Draco no lo terminaba de entender. Y sus padres no ayudaban.

Para suerte del rubio, la temporada de Quidditch había comenzado y eso le representaba una vía de escape. El primer partido, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, había concluído en la víspera con la victoria de los tejones... y Potter en la Enfermería. Potter siempre en la Enfermería.

—Mirá este recorte —dice una voz a su lado, obligándolo a volver la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin—. Ya tiene algunos días... me lo envió mi madre. Leelo.

Él agarra una porción de pastel de una fuente cercana para disimular su momento de contemplación. Se la lleva a la boca, como si eso hubiese sido lo que esperó toda su vida, y se vuelve hacia Pansy. Saborea el pastel...

 _Frutillas._

—¿Qué dice? Ah, sí. ¿Y qué con eso? Si sus padres no se quieren, está bien que se separen.

—Draco, Greengrass es... diferente. No es como... nosotros.

Él degusta sus frutillas con tranquilidad mientras piensa qué responderle a Pansy. Después de un momento, con un tono de voz bajo pero claro, habla.

—¿No pensaste que es justamente eso lo que me agrada de ella?

Pansy ahoga un sollozo mal disimulado y se lo queda mirando durante unos segundos. Draco vuelve la vista hacia el frente y ya no _la_ ve en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pansy balbucea hasta que una frase coherente sale por sus labios.

—¿Vas a ayudarme con el informe de _Astronomía_? Sabés que tengo dificultades para identificar las constelaciones...

Joder, hasta los sábados.

—No puedo, Pansy —dice Draco, poniéndose en pie—. Tengo que reunirme con el equipo... y Snape... para reprogramar las fechas de los partidos del campeonato.

En la víspera, ante un clima desfavorecedor para ganar cualquier partido, Marcus Flint —el Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin— había usado como excusa el brazo herido de Draco para no jugar contra Gryffindor. En su lugar, los leones debieron enfrentarse a Hufflepuff.

—¿Y tenés que ir ahora?

—Sí, ahora es la reunión... ¿aquel no es Miles Bletchley? Iré con él. Mi informe de _Astronomía_ lo tiene Crabbe, podés copiarlo si querés.

Pansy lo ve alejarse con los labios entreabiertos por la decepción. Draco, por su parte, sale del Gran Comedor antes de que alguien pueda notar su ausencia. No repara en nada, tiene que pensar rápido. Y bien, ¿hacia dónde habría ido?

* * *

 **N/N:** bueno, en el capítulo anterior me había comido a Theodore, así que espero haberlo compensado un poco... aunque ahora me comí a Ginny —perdón, Caro—. ¿Creen en la Astrología? Yo de a ratos, pero estoy convencida —desde la primera vez que leí algo sobre él— de que Theodore es Escorpio, así que su cumpleaños debería ser en estos días. Hay tres fechas que me gustan: el 27 de octubre, el 31 de octubre y el 2 de noviembre. El 27 no tiene causa, el 31 es Halloween y el 2 es el Día de los Muertos. Ustedes, ¿qué dicen?

¡Hasta la próxima! Les mando un abrazo enorme y todo mi cariño.


	14. Prejuicios

¡Hola! El final del capítulo anterior fue un intento de _cliffhanger_ , que es cuando te ponen « _esta historia continuará..._ ,» aunque creo que no supe redactarlo bien. En fin, puliré la técnica del _cliffhanger_ a futuro. Lo que importa ahora es que Draco salió del Gran Comedor para buscar a Ginny _y..._

¡Muchísimas gracias a _Olivia, Maite y Caro_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Adoro leerlas, me ayudan mucho a darle cuerpo a la historia. Gracias, también, a quienes leen y no comentan: a ustedes les digo que también me gustaría leerlas, que cuantas más voces, mejor.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

Prejuicios

* * *

Después de lo que había vivido en su primer año, Ginny se sentía invencible. Sabía que Sirius Black implicaba un peligro real, pero no podía asustarla, no después de Tom Ryddle. No había tomado ninguna de las ridículas precauciones que sus hermanos le sugerían, excepto la de estar atenta cuando caminara por los pasillos. ¿Por qué Sirius Black la seguiría a ella? Ginny encontraba a esa posibilidad inaudita, pero le prometió a los gemelos que sería más precavida cuando andara sola por Hogwarts.

Está yendo a la Enfermería para visitar a Harry. Los dementores lo habían atacado durante el partido entre Gryffindor-Hufflepuff y pasaría el fin de semana bajo la supervisión de Madame Pomfrey. Ginny se lleva una mano hacia dentro de la túnica y tantea: la tarjeta que le había hecho al Buscador de Gryffindor seguía ahí. De pronto, escucha un golpe y un gemido de dolor a sus espaldas y un miedo irracional a estar siendo perseguida hace presa en ella. Intenta tranquilizarse, convencerse de que siente eso por haber pensado antes en Black... aunque no sirve de mucho. Agarra la varita con firmeza y se voltea. No tiene ni idea de qué encantamiento podría servirle ante un asesino, pero al menos lo miraría a la cara. No le pasaría como con Ryddle: si Black —o cualquier otro— intentaba matarla, Ginny moriría viéndolo de frente.

... pero nada de todo lo que pensó se adecua con la realidad. Detrás de ella sólo está Malfoy: de pie junto a una estatua, se frota uno de sus hombros con ímpetu. Algo en su expresión la convence de que no está fingiendo. Ginny comienza a bajar la varita; él se gira hasta verla de frente y ella apunta con firmeza otra vez.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Weasley? —dice, ácido—. No me digas que pensás maldecirme... ¿a qué debería temerle? ¿A un _Wingardium leviosa_?

Él ríe, escéptico; ella lo mira y se debate entre irse y arrojarle la varita a la cara.

—¿Por qué no te vas al infierno, Malfoy?

—¿Es otra manera de llamar a La Madriguera, Comadreja?

—... ¿disculpa?

—Vamos, se entiende. Pelirrojos, infierno, fuego... segundo piso, _Historia de la Magia_ , Profesor Binns.

Ginny se queda estupefacta por algunos segundos. Malfoy está... ¿tonteando con ella?

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitás que alguien te lleve a la Enfermería? —pregunta con fingida preocupación—. Porque yo estoy yendo para allá y...

— _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy_ —repite él, burlándose—. Qué poco original sos para los sobrenombres, Pelirroja. En menos de un minuto ya te llamé Weasley, Comadreja y Pelirroja. De todos modos, ¿para qué querría ir a la Enfermería? Detesto ese lugar...

Ginny lo mira a los ojos y baja lentamente la varita. Después de lo ocurrido durante el curso anterior, ella no podía dejar de ver a la Enfermería como un lugar que le recordaba cómo se dejó engañar por Ryddle, llenando sus camillas con personas inocentes.

—A mí tampoco me agrada —confiesa involuntariamente. Incómoda, baja la vista hacia el brazo de Draco—. Escuché rumores...

—Todos son ciertos.

—... acerca de un hipogrifo —concluye Ginny, como si él no la hubiese interrumpido.

—Todos —repite Draco—. ¿Qué escondés en tu bolsillo? —le pregunta, de pronto, señalándolo con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué tendría que importarte?

—Porque todo me importa.

—Eso es porque creés que Hogwarts te pertenece —responde ella con recelo.

—No lo afirmo, no lo niego —dice él encogiéndose de hombros—. Y bien, ¿qué escondés? ¿Qué pasa, Pecas, no confías en mí?... ¿ves lo que termino de hacer? Te inventé un nuevo mote.

—No, Malfoy, no confío en vos.

— _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy_ —se burla él—. Mejor me voy, esta conversación es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡No! Esperá... podría decirte qué _escondo_ —Ginny hace hincapié en esta palabra— si... me contás qué pasó con el hipogrifo.

Draco levanta una ceja, incrédulo de lo que está escuchando.

—¿Cómo? ¿No vas a creerle a San Potter? —escupe.

Ella frunce los labios. No quiere explicarle que Arthur le había enseñado a escuchar tanto a los gemelos como a Percy cuando habían disputas entre ellos. No podés tomar una postura, le decía su padre, si antes no conocés todas las versiones de la historia.

—Quiero tu versión —responde ella crípticamente.

—Está bien... vos primero. Te escucho —dice Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Genial, entonces... le... le hice una tarjeta de saludo a Harry. Canta cuando es abierta y se calla cuando es cerrada... nada de otro mundo.

—Entiendo... ¿puedo verla?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!

—Ya, ya... qué temperamento —dice él, incómodo.

—Lo heredé de mi madre.

Ginny escucha a su propia voz salir de su garganta y no es capaz de reconocerla. ¿Por qué está hablando con Malfoy? Sus familias son enemigas, están en bandos opuestos, luchan por mundos distintos. En un mundo ideal, ellos no deberían siquiera saber de la existencia del otro... pero este es el mundo real y no sólo ambos van al mismo Colegio sino que también están teniendo una conversación —más o menos— normal en el medio de un pasillo.

—Lo supuse. No te lo tomes mal, pero cada año su voz resuena por todo el andén 9 ¾... eso sin mencionar al _howler_ del curso pasado.

—¿ _Howler_? ¿Qué... oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Sí, eso suena como mi madre... bueno, creo que es tu turno.

—En realidad, no sé qué decir... el pájaro me atacó y yo... supongo que sobrerreacioné un poco.

—Ya. ¿Pero habías atacado al hipogrifo antes de que él lo hiciera?

—Podrías decir que no fui lo suficientemente respetuoso con él, sí.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Él sonríe. Ginny lo había visto sonreír muchas veces —siempre en un mismo contexto: molestando a alguien— pero nunca antes de esa manera: parecía mezclar amargura y frustración.

—Porque no creí que algo tan bello como... ese pájaro pudiera tener un temperamento tan fuerte.

Inconscientemente, Ginny alza la vista hasta los ojos de Draco. Por un momento, ella se olvida de quién es la persona que tiene en frente. No ve a un Malfoy, no ve al hijo de un mortífago... sólo ve a un niño —como ella misma—. Una idea loca se genera dentro de su cabeza... ¿estaba él usando al hipogrifo como metáfora para referirse a ella? No, no podía ser. No podía ser, no.

—Puedo... ¿puedo ver tu herida? Te puedo mostrar la tarjeta que le hice a Harry si querés.

Malfoy aparta la mirada.

—No, no se la mostré a nadie.

—Ya, entiendo. No confías en mí. En realidad, es mejor que sea así. Vos sos un Malfoy y yo una Weasley... nada bueno puede salir de esto.

—Greengrass es amiga de tu hermano —replica él rápidamente.

—¿Astoria? Eso explica por qué se acercó a hablarme en el tren a comienzos de curso.

—Astoria no, Daphne.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellas son hermanas? Eso quiere decir que... ¿hay dos Greengrasses? No me lo puedo creer.

—Creí que ya habíamos establecido eso... ¿acaso estás insinuando algo?

—Vamos... en Slytherin son todos hijos únicos. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint... vos. Fred y George dicen que hacen eso para aumentar el caudal de sus fortunas al no tener que dividirlas entre más de un hijo.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿No? A ver, nombrame estudiantes de Slytherin que tengan hermanos. Te escucho.

—Bueno, está Daphne... y Astoria, claro... Kevin y Miles Bletchley... las gemelas Carrow... de las que no recuerdo sus nombres...

—Hestia y Flora.

—Cierto, Hestia y Flo... ¿y cómo demonios sabés eso? ¿Que el mundo no se termina para ustedes en la maldita Torre de Gryffindor?

—Van a mi curso, imbécil, con Astoria Greengrass y el idiota de Harper.

Draco la mira a los ojos por un momento y luego frunce los labios en señal de conformidad.

—Sí, es un idiota. Y pretende formar parte del Equipo de Quidditch... patético.

—¿Qué tiene de malo pretender entrar al Equipo? —pregunta Ginny de pronto, con la voz dolida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vos querés entrar al de Gryffindor?

—Podría ser... en algún futuro...

Malfoy entorna los ojos y la mira de arriba-abajo, evaluándola.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu Equipo?

—Las Holyhead Harpies, por supuesto. ¿Y el tuyo?

Él aparta la vista antes de responder.

—El Puddlemere United...

—¿Nuestro histórico rival? ¿En serio?

— _Nuestro_... ¿te das cuenta de que hablaste como si fueras una Jugadora de las Arpías?

—Esto es increíble. ¿Existirá algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo? —dice Ginny rápidamente, desviando la atención.

—Sí, dos cosas: que odiamos la Enfermería y que Harper es un idiota.

—Era una pregunta retórica, no esperaba respuesta. De todos modos, tengo que decir que estoy algo sorprendida...

—¿De qué?

—De que sigas a un equipo mixto. Creí que seguirías a uno compuesto sólo por varones... como pasa en el Equipo de Slytherin. Bill dice que no tuvieron una jugadora mujer en toda su historia.

—¿Bill?

—Mi hermano mayor.

—¿Cuál de todos? Todos son tus hermanos mayores.

Ginny frunce su ceño y el temperamento Prewett se deja ver una vez más.

—El mayor de todos.

—Ya. Sinceramente, no sé si eso es verdad y tampoco me importa. Lo que sí sé es que en las pruebas sólo pueden participar chicos.

—¿Y qué pensás de eso?

—¿Qué pienso? No estoy seguro. Supongo que si una chica es buena debería poder jugar.

—¿No te parece injusto que ni siquiera las dejen probarse?

Draco desvía la vista hacia una pared y se toma unos largos segundos para pensar qué responderle.

—Bueno... —dice al fin—, Daphne diría que es injusto... así que probablemente lo sea.

—¿Necesitás pensar en lo que diría Daphne Greengrass para responder una pregunta?

—Vamos, no seas hipócrita. ¿Podés mencionar a tus hermanos pero yo no puedo mencionar a Daphne?

—No... no es eso... es sólo que... es diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, para empezar, yo mencioné a Bill y los gemelos porque estaba hablando de cosas que ellos dicen... pero puedo expresar un juicio de valor por mí misma.

—Y yo no puedo hacerlo todavía. ¿Es eso un delito?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podrías?

—No importa, no lo entenderías. ¿Sólo en ese sentido es diferente?

—Bueno, ella... —comienza Ginny, algo confusa—. Ella no es tu hermana...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Qué querés decir?

—Quizás ella no sea una Malfoy, pero la quiero mucho, como vos a tus hermanos... como cualquiera a sus hermanos, supongo. Ella no tiene mi sangre, ¿y qué? No es la gran cosa... ¡¿Qué hago diciéndote esto a vos?!

Pero Ginny no reacciona ante el cambio brusco en su registro. Su voz y su rostro se enternecen contra su propia voluntad.

—¿La querés? Yo creía que... los Malfoys estaban imposibilitados para querer...

Y otra vez, entre la amargura y la frustración, él sonríe.

—¿Qué tipo de persona pensás que soy?

Ginny no podía saber el esfuerzo que hizo Draco para no llamarla por su nombre, _Ginevra_.

—¿Qué tipo de persona pienso que sos? A veces pienso que querés que la gente te odie.

—¿Y vos, Weasley? ¿Me odiás?

Ella baja la vista y mira hacia un costado.

—Yo... —comienza, aunque no es capaz de decir nada.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, pero dejame intentar algo. ¿Me odiás a mí o a lo que mi familia representa?

—Yo...

—Era una pregunta retórica, no esperaba respuesta —dice él, usando las palabras de Ginny—. Nos vemos por ahí, Comadreja.

Ella no responde. Draco pega media vuelta y se dirige hacia el baño de varones. Se siente extrañamente relajado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Baja la vista y ve el brazo herido por el hipogrifo rodeado por vendas. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que se las quitara cuando quisiera, que ya no eran necesarias. Draco sonríe, comienza a desenrollarlas, las hace un bollo y las tira a la basura.

Ginny, decidida a ignorar lo ocurrido, va a la Enfermería a entregarle la tarjeta de saludo a Harry. Se sonroja, por la mala costumbre, pero en realidad no se emociona tanto como había esperado. En ese momento, Ginny pudo hacer a un lado la conversación con Malfoy... pero no fue más que una tregua momentánea.

Sus familias son enemigas, están en bandos opuestos, luchan por mundos distintos. Se ignoran mutuamente: los Weasleys no hablan de los Malfoys ni los Malfoys de los Weasleys. En un mundo ideal, Draco y Ginevra no deberían siquiera saber de la existencia del otro... pero este es el mundo real y ellos son dos niños de mundos opuestos que, irremediablemente, tienen curiosidad por el otro.

* * *

Noviembre había pasado sin pena ni gloria para dejarle su lugar a diciembre. Una tarde especialmente fría Daphne había desistido de subir a la Biblioteca y se quedó leyendo en la Sala Común... que no era cálida ni estaba bien iluminada, pero al menos estaba cerca. Hecha un ovillo frente al hogar, envuelta en una manta verde y con uno de esos libros suyos sin inscripciones en la cubierta: así la encuentra Draco.

—Greengrass.

—Leyendo —responde ella con voz aburrida.

—Daphne, tenemos que hablar...

Ella levanta la vista de su libro, fija los ojos en Draco y suspira. Se incorpora, recoge la manta entre sus brazos y mira a su amigo, que se limita a señalar hacia las habitaciones de los chicos con un movimiento de cabeza. Draco comienza a caminar y Daphne lo sigue; entran al desierto dormitorio de los varones de tercer curso y ella cierra la puerta detrás de ambos.

—No me gusta que me llames "Daphne" sólo cuando querés pedirme algo. No puede ser que el resto del tiempo sea Greengrass y...

—Shh... —sisea Draco, llevándose el dedo índice hacia sus labios—. _Muffliato_ —susurra, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Daphne no se sorprende al verlo hacer magia tan avanzada. Todos sabían que la prohibición de los menores de edad para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts era completamente ignorada en las familias de sangre limpia... excepto en aquellas que se hicieran las respetuosas de la Ley, como la Weasley.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué amerita...

—Leela —la interrumpe Draco, alargándole una carta. Daphne la despliega entre sus manos y está por empezar a leerla cuando Draco comienza a gritar—: ¡El pájaro! ¡El pájaro, Greengrass! ¡Van a matar al pájaro! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

Ella tarda unos segundos en recordar que Draco no puede llamar "hipogrifo" al hipogrifo, vaya una a saber por qué. Él camina de una punta a la otra de la habitación sin detenerse si quiera a inhalar. Su rostro está rojo, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y enreda sus dedos por su cabello. La frente le queda al descubierto y la vena que se le marca cuando está alterado —y que siempre esconde cuidadosamente debajo del flequillo— aparece ahora más azul que nunca.

—No debe ser para tanto, Draco. Si me dieras un minuto para leer... bueno, ¿ves? Va a tener un juicio, ante la _Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas_... nunca antes había escuchado de ella.

—¡Es basura! El pájaro ya perdió ese juicio, ¡incluso antes de que se inicie! Greengrass, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tiene razón en odiarme... tiene razón... yo, en su lugar, haría lo mismo. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Greengrass?

La voz se le quiebra en la última frase. Daphne deja la carta sobre la cama de Draco y se acerca a él. Intenta abrazarlo pero, antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, Draco vuelve a atravesar la habitación de punta a punta, ida y vuelta.

—No sé, ¿no podés retirar la denuncia? Quizás así levanten el juicio...

—¡No, no puedo! Se me ocurrió meter a mi padre en esto, ¡y él no los va a dejar irse tan fácilmente! Te pedí que no me dejaras tomar decisiones sin consultarte, ¿por qué me dejás tomar decisiones sin consultarte?

—Draco, ¿cómo puedo saber que vas a tomar malas decisiones si vos no me las consultás antes? Soy bruja, no adivina.

—Joder, tenés razón... ella tiene razón... ¡todos tienen la puta razón, excepto yo!

—¿De quién estás hablando?

Draco se frena en seco, la mira por un segundo y retoma su caminata sin responderle.

—Soy un estúpido. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Querés decirme qué buscaba?

—¿Que echen al semi-gigante?

—Claro, sí... yo quería que dejara de ser Profesor... pero no me molesta como Guardabosques... en tanto no lo vea. Pero van a matar al pájaro, Greengrass. ¡No creí que fueran a matarlo! ¿Qué culpa tiene el pájaro si yo no hice lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, la reverencia y toda esa basura?

—No sé qué decirte, Draco... ¿querés un abrazo?

Él asiente y se deja rodear por sus brazos. Se quedan así, en silencio, hasta que Draco se tranquiliza. Es también él el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones de Navidad?

Daphne suspira. Sus planes no la entusiasman mucho.

—Voy a ir a la casa de nuestra madre, ya sabés...

—No podés proteger a Astoria por siempre, Daphne —dice Draco con un hilo de voz.

—... lo sé. ¿Qué harás con el hipogrifo?

—Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es continuar con esto tal como está... y rogarle a Salazar que no lo ejecuten.

—Sí, supongo que es tu mejor opción.

—Es mi única opción... ¿podés venir esta noche?

—No creo que a Pansy le agrade, Draco —responde Daphne con una débil sonrisa.

—Que le den.

—No me digas eso a mí, decíselo a ella.

—Callate. ¿Vendrás?

—Sabés que no puedo decirte que no.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajado, Draco sonríe.

* * *

Theodore no entiende por qué su padre insiste con invitar a su abuelo a almorzar en Navidad. Se desprecian, es evidente, y ese ambiente lo pone muy incómodo: se siente un malherido espectador de una guerra en la que no eligió participar. Quiere creer que, año a año, su abuelo vuelve por él. Si Theodore fuese libre de elegir, viviría junto a su abuelo, que es el que más se le parece.

Después de ese almuerzo —que le dio vergüenza ajena— va a su habitación, toma un pergamino en blanco y escribe un telegráfico mensaje que mete en un sobre, adentro de un sobre, adentro de otro. Se pone en pie y se dirige a la lechucería. Conoce la dirección de memoria.

* * *

Draco ya está cansado de ver tarjetas de Navidad con falsos deseos de prosperidad impresos en ellas cuando un búho atraviesa su habitación y le deja otra carta. Con hastío, él la desenrolla de su pata y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ave abandona la habitación. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: esa carta no esperaba respuesta.

El sobre es completamente blanco y no tiene ninguna anotación en él. Intrigado, Draco lo voltea y ve unas pocas líneas escritas en una cuidada caligrafía gótica. No tienen ni que decirle quién es el remitente.

« _Sabés para quién es. No conozco su dirección._

 _Si se lo enviás, voy a deberte un favor._

 _Nott._ »

¡¿Qué?! ¿Nott le vio cara de lechuza? ¿A él? ¿A Draco Malfoy? No, esto no podía ser. ¿Qué le habría escrito? No importa. Nada que Nott pudiera decirle a Daphne permanecería en secreto para Draco. Pensando en que considerarlo una simple lechuza era un insulto, Draco rompe el sobre... pero no se encuentra con lo que esperaba.

« _¿Sabés cuál es el problema con las personas de tu pasado, Malfoy? Que te conocen, lo quieras o no._

 _Podés romper este sobre y borrar la evidencia de que husmeaste una carta que no te pertenecía; pero, si rompés el sobre más pequeño que contiene en su interior, los tres te atacarán. Es tu decisión._

 _Lo del favor sigue en pie_.»

Draco se queda de piedra. Joder, ¿Nott no descansaba ni siquiera en vacaciones? Cuando se cura del espanto, Draco rompe el segundo sobre y encuentra el tercero completamente en blanco. Por nada del mundo pensaba romperlo. Sólo él sabe lo que duele que te corte o te muerda un papel... como esos dichosos libros de Greengrass.

Agarra un pergamino en blanco, escribe unas pocas palabras y busca a su lechuza. A su pesar, entiende a Nott: él tampoco conoce la dirección de los Weasleys.

* * *

Daphne escucha un ligero golpeteo en su ventana y, al voltearse, distingue a la lechuza de Draco. Le resulta raro, después de todo él ya la había saludado por Navidad. Hace a un lado el vidrio y, a modo de saludo, la lechuza ulula. Daphne le sonríe y le da una golosina que la lechuza degusta mientras ella desata la carta de su pata. Al instante, la lechuza vuelve a ulular, esta vez para despedirse. Eso es raro, Draco siempre espera una respuesta. Draco no dice una palabra sin esperar una respuesta.

Baja la vista a la carta en sus manos. Es un sobre blanco cerrado y una esquela, en la que reconoce la letra de Draco.

« _Daphne:_

 _Llegó esto. Asegurate de pasarle bien tu dirección, que no soy un puto pájaro._

 _Y, por cierto, de nada._

 _D_.»

Intrigada, Daphne toma el sobre blanco y lo examina desde todos los ángulos. Nada. Ni una palabra. Nada. Lo mira como si fuese un objeto extraño, algo que no se suponía que estuviese ahí. Comienza a abrirlo con lentitud. A un tiempo, quiere y no quiere saber qué dice.

Junta valor. A la de tres. Uno, dos...

« _Greengrass:_

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _Nott_.»

Se siente como si estuviera cayendo en picada con la escoba: el corazón acelerado, las manos sudorosas y un pitido en los oídos que no la dejan escuchar, pero que le recuerdan que ahí está, más viva que nunca. En menos de un segundo, la adrenalina se apodera de cada célula de su cuerpo y quiere salir a correr sin rumbo.

Lee y relee las contadas palabras, prestándole atención a cada detalle. No tienen lo que se dice verbosidad, pero Daphne sabía que unas pocas palabras, provenientes de algunas personas, decían mucho. Probablemente, él las había enviado en contra de su orgullo y de sus instintos más básicos, y eso para Daphne significa mucho. Mira y admira cada uno de los trazos que forman su letra: su caligrafía la volvía —francamente— ilegible, pero se hacía entender.

Cuando puede ser capaz de escribir algo coherente, Daphne garabatea una respuesta. Al finalizar, escribe su dirección al reverso.

« _Nott:_

 _Hay que ver lo que hace el espíritu navideño, no creí que fueras del tipo que envía tarjetas._

 _Gracias._

 _Feliz Navidad para vos también._

 _Greengrass_.»

Llamarle "tarjeta" a un trozo de pergamino escrito en letra negra estaba a caballo entre el eufemismo y la pomposidad. Daphne se dirige a su mesita de noche y busca la dirección de Nott, que había guardado con tanto ahínco —para no caer en la tentación de escribirle— que ni ella misma podía hallarla. Cuando finalmente la encuentra, va hasta su lechuza y le indica a dónde ir. No está segura de si ordenarle que espere una respuesta o no y titubea. La lechuza comienza a mordisquearle un dedo con impaciencia. Daphne empieza a dudar de lo que había escrito, ¿había usado demasiadas palabras? Se siente como cuando Draco habla mucho y no dice nada. ¿Le respondería? Ella, en su lugar, ¿se respondería? Eran muchas preguntas, qué dolor de cabeza. Para ir a lo seguro, le ordena que no espere respuesta.

Una hora después, un búho que nunca antes había visto se posa en el alféizar de su ventana. Estira su pata con gracia y la deja desatar el mensaje que lleva, pero ni bien Daphne termina él ya está de vuelta en los aires. Con el corazón acelerado, desenrolla el trozo de pergamino.

« _No creés que sea del tipo que envía tarjetas porque no lo soy_.»

Mientras sonríe, Daphne se pregunta si ella misma es _del tipo que envía tarjetas_ o si esa es sólo una mala costumbre de las familias de sangre pura que debería erradicar.

* * *

Con el clima más frío que pudiera recordar, una semana después de la vuelta a Hogwarts, Astoria está en las gradas viendo el partido entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin. El Quidditch es su placer culpable: por un lado cree que es algo vulgar —tal y como lo considera su madre—, por el otro... realmente lo disfruta.

Ravenclaw le saca una ventaja bastante importante a Slytherin y la única oportunidad de las serpientes está en el Buscador. Afortunadamente para los espectadores, apenas unos minutos después Lee Jordan anuncia que Draco atrapó la snitch. Astoria, que tiene el cuerpo congelado, tarda un momento en unirse a los festejos de sus compañeros; pero no se queda por mucho, quiere darse una ducha caliente, ponerse algo seco y ver si puede escapar de una gripe segura. Baja las gradas pensando en que Draco estaría insoportable los días próximos. ¿Quién lo bajaría de la escoba ahora?

—Creo que es mi turno de felicitarte... —dice una voz alegre a sus espaldas—. Para que no andés diciendo que Slytherin no gana nada.

Astoria se voltea con una sonrisa radiante, olvidándose de su cuerpo congelado, de la victoria pírrica, de la gripe segura.

—Fue casi una derrota... de todos modos, sabemos que es sólo una tregua y que la Copa ya la ganaron ustedes... de antemano.

—Qué feo lo que estás diciendo, Astoria. Insinuar que una institución milenaria como Hogwarts tiene algún tipo de predilección por Gryffindor...

—Oh, vamos, no me quieras embromar.

—Bueno... supongo que, si estuviera obligado a decir algo, diría que Dumbledore parece apreciarnos sobremanera —repone George con una sonrisa—. Pero, de todos modos, creo que tienen chances. Jugarían mejor si se dedicaran sólo a jugar, no a cometer faltas... pero tienen buenos Jugadores... o, al menos, un buen Buscador. ¿Encontrarías a la snitch con este clima? Yo tampoco —y, bajando la voz, añade—. Esto que quede entre nosotros, no vayas a decírselo a Malfoy.

—No te preocupes por eso, él mismo va a repetirlo hasta el cansancio. A propósito, ¿qué hacés acá?

—Wood nos pidió que veamos todos los partidos que podamos... es ilegal ver entrenamientos, ¿sabías? Así que es la única manera de anticipar a quiénes nos enfrentamos.

En ese momento, un grupo de Slytherins pasa por al lado de ambos y miran a George con desprecio. Él, por su parte, los saluda con la mano.

—George... ¿y si te dicen algo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Es un país libre. Nosotros no espiamos entrenamientos ajenos como sí hacen ellos... es decir, ustedes, claro. Además, ¿cuántos son? ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

—Yo cuento más de diez...

—Bueno, diez. Si me dicen algo... ¡ay, si me dicen algo!... probablemente saldría corriendo, sí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

—Eso depende, ¿qué tan rápido corrés?

—En realidad, no soy muy buena.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Una carrera hasta el castillo? Vamos, será divertido.

Sin previo aviso, Astoria da el primer paso y George tarda un momento en percatarse y seguirla. El viento frío amenaza con deshacerles las mejillas, pero a ellos no les importa. Despeinada y con los zapatos empapados, es ella la primera en llegar al vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

—¡Gané! —anuncia, con voz estridente.

—Hiciste trampa, saliste antes que yo... pero, sólo por hoy, te cedo la victoria —dice él con una sonrisa—. Fue un placer batir esta singular justa junto a usted, gentil señora.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Astoria lo mira con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué hablás tan... gracioso?

—Es por Sir Cadogan —suspira George—. No habré aprendido a correr más rápido... pero aprendí a retar a duelo. ¿U osás negar eso, vil bellaca? ¡En guardia, ruín malandrina!

—Está bien... quizás ahora esté un poco preocupada por vos...

—Y deberías, falta menos de medio año para mis TIMOs y yo sigo disfrutando de la vida como si no tuviera responsabilidades. Debería darme vergüenza, teniendo como ejemplo a Percy Weasley, el Premio Anual... —dice George con sorna, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Bueno, iré a hacerle creer a mi conciencia que estoy estudiando.

Ya no hay cuerpo congelado, victoria pírrica, ni gripe segura. Lo único que existe, para Astoria, es la sonrisa de George.

* * *

 **N/N:** no voy a mentirles, amo a Sir Cadogan. Bueno, decretemos el 2 de noviembre como el día del cumpleaños de Theodore. Regístrese y archívese (?)

Sólo Salazar sabe lo que me cuesta escribir diálogos, así que espero que los de este capítulo les hayan gustado, en especial los de Draco y Ginny que son dos mil —2000 (!)— palabras.

Yo calculo que en uno o dos capítulos más deberíamos terminar el tercer libro.

Hasta la próxima y un abrazo enorme!


	15. Equipos

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien

Me ausenté dos jueves, no tengo perdón de los dioses. Empecé a preparar los finales de la facultad y los días se me pasan sin que me dé cuenta.

Finalmente, cerramos el tercero. Sobre el cuarto sólo diré que estoy bastante conforme con la trama que tengo pensada para ese libro... aunque ponerlo por escrito es otra cosa. También tengo que decir que el comentario de Olivia sobre el Baile de Navidad me desató unas cuantas ideas. Sobre su último comentario sólo diré: *cries in irresponsable.*

¿Se acuerdan del último capítulo? Draco le había preguntado a Ginny "qué tipo de persona pensás que soy" y ella le respondió "a veces pienso que querés que la gente te odie." Bueno, sobre esto, quedan formalmente invitadas a pasarse por _El odio,_ un one-shot Drinny que puede leerse como "continuación semántica" de este diálogo. La clasificación es M porque sus protagonistas no tienen 13 y 12 años y pueden escribirse ciertas cosas sin sentir vergüenza de una misma (?) No son exactamente nuestros Draco y Ginny pero son un Draco y una Ginny posible y a mí me basta. (Nota: ese fic fue escrito para participar del reto _Reggaetón Mágico_ de TanitbenNajash.)

Ahora sí, ¡muchísimas gracias a _Maite, Marisela y Olivia_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

Les pido disculpas otra vez y ojalá disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

Equipos

* * *

Habían vuelto a interactuar. Un saludo con la cabeza cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo, un intercambio de palabras superfluas, un cruce de miradas cómplices cuando alguno de sus compañeros decía algo estúpido.

La ve en la Biblioteca, estudiando en silencio, aprovechando que Malfoy y sus interminables anécdotas no están merodeando por ahí. No es el único que la observa, pero no puede culpar a nadie. Aunque es temprano, el atardecer invernal está cayendo y su luz anaranjada entra a través de los ventanales, justo detrás de ella. Los rayos solares le arrancan reflejos a su cabellera platinada, que parece, ahora, estar coronada por una aureola.

Daphne no levanta la vista de su libro y Theodore cree entenderlo: a los ángeles no los impresionan las visiones celestiales. No aparta la vista de ella hasta que el Sol no desaparece por el horizonte, pero, aun después de eso, ella sigue radiante. Ella es luz, ella es paz, mirarla lo tranquiliza. ¿Y él? Nott, el Oscuro, como el _muggle_ Heráclito.

Promediaba febrero y ahora sí que Theodore podía decir que había pasado un año y Daphne no daba muestra alguna de —querer— recordar lo sucedido en el anterior San Valentín. Zabini tenía razón: esto lo está volviendo loco. Theodore levanta la vista hasta su mesa y la mira una vez más. Necesita asegurarse de que existe, de que es real, de que no la imaginó desde un comienzo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Draco, Blaise y Astoria están hablando sobre Quidditch, sobre el partido próximo entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Astoria cree que ganaría Gryffindor, aunque, junto a Blaise, apoyaría a Ravenclaw. Draco mira su té como si fuera a hacer _Adivinación_ con él y su cara empalidece notablemente. Ese sería el anteúltimo partido de la temporada; después vendría la final entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Theodore bufa, aparta la vista y la ve entrando al Gran Comedor. Avanza entre bostezos y se cubre la boca con una de sus manos. Sin detener su marcha, saca de su muñeca una coleta que usaba de pulsera y se recoge el cabello en una cola alta. Es increíble que alguien pudiera ser tan hermosa.

Se sienta al lado suyo y lo saluda con una sonrisa. Mientras elige qué comer, escucha distraída la conversación sobre Quidditch y observa a Theodore de soslayo. Él no puede disimular su cara de disgusto.

—¿Algo que decir, Nott? —pregunta con voz ronca. Lo está disfrutando, se nota en su tono burlón.

—No.

—¿Creés que ganará Ravenclaw o Gryffindor?

—Hufflepuff.

—Qué gracioso. En la final seremos nosotros contra Gryffindor. Podrías venir, si querés... aun si no fuese más que un experimento.

—¿No te cansás de comer tostadas con manteca? —pregunta, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—¿No te cansás de no sonreír?

—No.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Vamos a _Aritmancia_?

Theodore asiente y Daphne se prepara una tostada más antes de partir. Nott la escucha masticar en silencio y decir algo sobre lavarse los dientes después de cada comida. Él sacude la cabeza, confundido, mientras piensa que el séptimo piso está lejos.

—Greengrass, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dos.

—¿Y el gracioso era yo?

—Tres.

Nott frunce el ceño y ella ríe al notarlo.

—Sí, podés. Prometo no burlarme más.

—Qué... ¿qué significa... ba tu boggart?

Daphne se frena en seco al escucharlo y adopta un semblante serio.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Porque creí que no ibas a lograrlo.

—Sí... yo pensé lo mismo —responde ella, bajando la vista—. Era... un futuro posible. Supongo que le tengo miedo a lo desconocido.

—¿Viste el mío? —Daphne niega con la cabeza—. Ya. Era sobre mi pasado.

—El pasado puede ser muchas cosas, pero al menos es conocido... quiero decir, no te sorprende porque ya sabés qué pasó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Greengrass.

Algo en su tono de voz, algo en sus ojos, lo dejan ver vulnerable y Daphne quisiera tener la confianza suficiente como para abrazarlo sin que resulte raro.

—Quizás... mi pasado no sea interesante, es todo.

—«Interesante» no es la palabra que usaría para definir al mío.

—Bueno, pero estamos de acuerdo en que le tememos a lo desconocido.

—¿Por qué al futuro?

—Porque implica tomar muchas decisiones y supongo que equivocarse al elegir es muy fácil. Entonces... ¿ _Aritmancia_?

—Hoy toca la clase de _Aritmomancia_ en parejas.

—Ahora que lo decís, Nott, sí.

—No fue una pregunta.

—Ya. Sentémonos juntos.

—Bien.

— _No fue una pregunta_.

—¿No habías dicho que ya no te burlarías?

—Mentí.

* * *

La _sangresucia_ lo había abofeteado. Draco no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Daphne. Sólo lo sabían Crabbe y Goyle, que habían estado presentes. Aunque había durado sólo un segundo, Draco volvió sobre ese episodio una y mil veces. Ya no está seguro de querer ser esa persona, pero no sabe bien cómo empezar a actuar distinto.

Para su suerte, el triunfo de Slytherin en el Quidditch dependía sólo de ellos mismos. Si le ganaban a Gryffindor, la copa sería de las serpientes. Sabía que era difícil, pero lo ilusionaba volver a ganar. Daphne le había prometido que iría, y eso para Draco significaba mucho.

El día del partido, Astoria pasa a buscar a su hermana a la habitación. Se sorprende cuando la encuentra sentada en el borde de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo estar todavía dormida. Cuando Astoria se le acerca, Daphne la saluda con unas inusuales palabras.

—¿Por qué siempre por la mañana?

—Yo no hago las reglas —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Subís a desayunar?

—Sí... es decir, no... mejor vos subí que yo en un rato voy.

—Un rato —repite Astoria, escéptica—. No te vayas a quedar dormida —amenaza.

Aun sin abrir los ojos, Daphne asiente. Astoria suspira sonoramente y cierra la puerta del dormitorio, dejando a su hermana sentada en la oscuridad.

Una hora después, recién bañada y con un uniforme limpio, Daphne está subiendo las gradas de Slytherin, buscando a sus compañeros. Al primero que ve es a Zabini, de pie, hablando con Kevin Blechtley.

—Un galeón a Slytherin y dos galeones a que Draco atrapa la snitch —Blaise se lleva una mano a la túnica y saca de ella tres monedas de oro que le alarga a Kevin.

A sus espaldas, una chica ríe.

—Perdés tu dinero, Zabini. Flint, ese idiota que tenemos por Capitán, no es capaz de pensar ni una sola jugada para ganar este partido.

—Calla, Farley. No la escuches, Zabini, es que Marcus es su ex. Entonces, ¿dos a Malfoy y...

—No, mejor que sean los tres galeones a Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? —dice Astoria a su lado—. Yo apostaría por Gryffindor.

Ella sabe que dijo algo que debería haber mantenido para sí misma, pero no esperó que los Slytherins de todas las gradas voltearan a verla con esa expresa animosidad. Astoria siente que la temperatura le baja de golpe.

—¿Qué les pasa? —les grita Daphne llegando de pronto a su lado—. Negocios son negocios. Bletchley, ¿cuánto pagás?

—Tres a uno, Greengrass.

—Anotame cinco galeones a Gryffindor —ordena Astoria—. Les sale todo bien: atrapan la snitch, ganan la Copa, pintan a Hogwarts de rojo...

—... San Mungo pasa a llamarse _San Potter_... —dice Zabini por lo bajo, generando un coro de risas que relaja el ambiente—. A diferencia tuya, yo confío en nuestro Buscador.

—No digo que no confíe en Malfoy, es sólo... una intuición...

—Claro, y tampoco querés que gane Gryffindor, es sólo una corazonada.

—Exacto. Hay una gran diferencia entre _querer_ y _poder_ , ¿no te la enseñaron? —dice Astoria, que había aprendido de George Weasley.

Le alarga cinco galeones a Kevin Bletchley y Daphne deja de prestarles atención. Mira hacia las gradas de Gryffindor y reconoce que ella también cree que los leones ganarían. En realidad, es desalentadora tanta resignación.

—Y bien, ¿qué se supone que hay que hacer?

Daphne tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que esas palabras van dirigidas a ella y, cuando lo hace, voltea hacia su derecha. Con dos grandes ojeras a juego con su color de cabello —que remarcaban más la claridad de sus ojos—, Nott había aparecido a su lado. Su semblante serio y su uniforme prolijamente cerrado no encajaban en el ambiente. Sin entender bien por qué, eso la hace sonreír.

—Mirar. Esos tres son nuestros aros, aquellos los de Gryffindor. Si anotan en estos, nos perjudican; en aquellos, nos favorece. No es mucho más que eso.

—¿Y no aburre?

—No si querés que gane algún equipo... o si te gusta el juego.

Theodore entrecierra los ojos y y la mira fijamente.

—¿Venís porque te gusta el juego o sólo porque querés que gane Slytherin?

—Un poco de cada una, supongo. El Quidditch es mucho más que lo que pasa en el campo de juego. Si te quedás sólo con eso... bueno, sí, puede llegar a aburrirte. A mí también me aburriría.

Pero Theodore no escucha esa última parte porque las gradas de Slytherin empiezan a cantar, arengando a los jugadores.

—¿Y cantan también? —pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no querés cantar, no cantás y ya. Yo no conozco todas las canciones y tampoco canto.

Daphne puede ver cómo, poco a poco, la expresión de Nott se relaja. Theodore comienza a recorrer las gradas con la vista y finaliza viendo a Blaise y Astoria, que están teniendo una discusión acalorada sobre cuáles tenían que ser las estrategias del Equipo para ganar el juego. Zabini sonríe con suficiencia, Astoria mueve las manos ansiosamente intentando mostrar su punto.

—¿Vos no te pintás la cara? —le pregunta Nott a Daphne.

Ella se voltea a su izquierda y ve detenidamente a su hermana menor. Tiene los párpados pintados de verde y una serpiente —también verde— dibujada en la mejilla. Al mirarla, la serpiente deja salir su lengua bífida amenazadoramente. Daphne sonríe y se muerde los labios. Sabe que el color favorito de su hermana es el verde, y no precisamente porque sea de Slytherin.

—No, no tengo paciencia. Pintarse una serpiente en la cara es fácil, pero sacársela implica una fuerza de voluntad que no tengo. De todos modos, convengamos que esa serpiente es genial.

Theodore tuerce los labios en una mueca curiosa y, por un segundo, Daphne cree que finalmente va a verlo sonreír.

Pero una voz los interrumpe.

—Daphne... —dice Goyle con inseguridad—. Draco nos dijo que te consiguiéramos algo para comer, que te saltearías el desayuno para dormir más...

—Pero no sabíamos cuánto comías y Greg y yo pensamos que quizás comías lo mismo que nosotros...

Ella se voltea lentamente hasta chocarse con Crabbe y Goyle. Uno tiene los brazos llenos de panecillos, el otro de magdalenas.

—Tampoco sabíamos si preferirías algo dulce o salado, y trajimos ambos.

La risa estruendosa de Zabini atrae hacia ellos las miradas del resto de la Casa. Adrian Pucey es el primero en aparecer, justo en medio de Blaise y Astoria, para ver qué causaba tanto alboroto.

—¿Qué están vendiendo? —pregunta mirando hacia todos lados.

—Panecillos y magdalenas —se apura a responder Zabini. Sus compañeros de año, y Astoria, lo miran asombrados.

—¿Son ricos? —inquiere Pucey, desconfiado.

—Me pongo a mí mismo como garantía.

—¡Wilkins! ¡Eh, Ella! ¿Tenés dinero para prestarme?

—¿Dinero? ¿Para qué lo querés, Adrian? —responde Ella Wilkins, tres escalones más arriba.

—Para comprar panecillos.

—¡Pero si recién terminamos de desayunar!

—¡Pero quiero panecillos!

—Gasté todo mi dinero apostando con Bletchley, pero tengo grageas de todos los sabores y varitas de regaliz —dice Diane Carter, una chica que está un escalón por debajo de Ella Wilkins.

—Y yo tengo ranas de chocolate.

—¿Qué demonios, Farley? ¿Cómo vas a tener ranas de chocolate en tu bolsillo? —pregunta Pucey con asco.

—¡Fue novia de Flint, no le pidas que tenga buen gusto! —dice un varón a la lejanía.

Gemma Farley se voltea buscando el origen de esa voz y Pucey ríe.

—Bien, Zabini, tengo un nuevo trato. Una varita de regaliz por dos panecillos.

—Por uno.

—Por dos.

—Por uno. Vos querés más el panecillo que yo la varita.

—Joder, que los de trece ya no vienen idiotas como antes. Está bien, trato.

Daphne no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por reprimir la risa. Astoria y ella extienden sus brazos hacia Crabbe y Goyle —para descargarlos de su peso— y ellos se acomodan a la derecha de Theodore mientras Zabini continua intercambiando con el mejor postor. Se agarra para sí misma tres panecillos y ve pasar, por encima de ella, las nuevas chucherías que Blaise estaba consiguiendo. Daphne, queriendo comer y reír al mismo tiempo, se termina ahogando.

—¡Pucey! —llama Zabini—. Fijate si podés conseguirme algo para tomar. Té, chocolate o café.

—Café no —dice Astoria.

—Suspendé el café. Té o chocolate.

Pucey asiente y Theodore escucha, a su lado, a Crabbe y Goyle hablando.

—¡Sabía que nos olvidábamos de algo! ¡Se ahogó! ¿Y si se muere? Draco va a odiarnos.

—No va a morirse en el medio del campo de Quidditch, Greg, no seas exagerado. ¿Me pasás otra varita de regaliz?

Theodore no habla, simplemente analiza la selva en la que se ven convertidas las gradas como si fuera un experimento. Cinco minutos después, Pucey les consigue un único vaso con chocolate caliente, que les cuesta cinco magdalenas. Deciden, tácitamente, dejárselo a Daphne. En definitiva, es la única que no había tomado nada en el desayuno. Nott se percata de que ella está guardando chucherías en una caja de grageas vacía que resguarda entre ellos dos. De soslayo, alcanza a ver tres panecillos, dos ranas de chocolate y una varita de regaliz.

—¿Por qué no lo comés y ya? —le pregunta, intrigado.

—No son para mí, son para Draco, para cuando termine el partido. No creo que él haya desayunado más que yo.

—¿Para felicitarlo si _ganan_ y consolarlo si _pierden_?

Daphne se da cuenta de que él no se incluye en ese plural y esboza una leve sonrisa.

—El Quidditch es mucho más que lo que pasa en el campo de juego.

Por unos segundos, Theodore deja de escuchar las canciones contra Gryffindor, las arengas de los seguidores para que arranque el partido, la voz de Lee Jordan hablando maravillas de la Saeta de Fuego, los pasos sordos de los jugadores yendo desde los vestuarios hacia el estadio, el silbato de Madame Hooch dando por iniciado el partido. Baja la vista y ve la caja a su lado, a Astoria y Blaise mirando hacia arriba como si fueran uno, a Daphne buscando la snitch con los ojos, como si así pudiera ayudar a Draco; piensa en las varitas de regaliz y se pregunta quién habría sido aquel o aquella que le cedió a Daphne un poco de su chocolate aunque soplase un viento fuerte. Había tenido un precio, sí, todo en Slytherin tenía un precio. Pero cree haber entendido lo que ella decía: pasara lo que pasara ese día, ni Draco, ni Astoria, ni Blaise, ni ningún otro amante del Quidditch estaría solo. El deporte los unía.

Cuando vuelve a ser consciente de su alrededor, la voz de Lee Jordan está anunciando la primera anotación de Gryffindor.

* * *

El sueño plateado de las serpientes llegó a su fin demasiado rápido. Cuando Harry Potter atrapó la snitch, Blaise miró a Astoria y asintió reiteradamente; ella respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro, a modo de consuelo. Nott no podía explicarse —ni siquiera a sí mismo— el sentimiento de vacío que se había generado en él y fue entonces cuando entendió que, en realidad, todo ese tiempo había dado por sentada una victoria de Slytherin. Sin expectativas no había decepción.

Daphne se frota la cara con las manos y sólo piensa en Draco. Tenía la esperanza de que él pudiera atrapar la snitch, así al menos todos sabrían que el Buscador había cumplido con su parte. Pero la suerte no había estado de su lado. Petrificados por la impotencia, se quedan en el estadio aun cuando incluso los propios Slytherins comienzan a irse. Es Zabini el primero en ponerse en pie, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Astoria palmea a su hermana en una de sus rodillas y se une a la fila. Daphne suspira, espera a que se alejen un poco y se voltea hacia Theodore.

—Vamos a esperarlo fuera del vestuario, ¿querés venir con nosotros?

—No —responde Nott de inmediato—. Los exámenes se acercan y...

—Está bien, no tenés que darme explicaciones.

Daphne agarra la caja con chucherías que había juntado para Draco y se pone en pie. Theodore también se incorpora y avanzan uno al lado de la otra hasta que deben tomar direcciones opuestas.

—Creo que Malfoy va a estar bien acompañado, Greengrass.

Daphne lo mira a los ojos, le sonríe, se voltea y se dirige al sur; él hacia el norte.

* * *

Draco había creído que después del partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor nada más lograría estresarlo... hasta que llega la semana de exámenes. El primero que tiene es el de _Transformaciones_. Consigue transmutar una tetera en una tortuga bastante convincente y se siente satisfecho por ello. El exámen de _Encantamientos_ no le acarrea tampoco mayores inconvenientes. Para los hechizos estimulantes, elige como compañera a Daphne y el profesor Flitwick les sonríe... o, al menos, a ella.

La mañana del martes, Daphne rinde _Aritmancia_ y Draco _Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas_. Se reencuentran en el de _Pociones_ , donde la única mirada de aprobación de Snape se la lleva la _Poción para confundir_ de Nott. A medianoche, Draco se luce en el de _Astronomía_ , siendo el primero de las cuatro Casas en entregar su mapa estelar completo. No necesitaba que se lo corrigieran, él sabía que no tenía ni un solo error, podría haberlo hecho hasta dormido. El miércoles tiene el de _Historia de la Magia_ y el del _Herbología_. Todavía no puede decidir cuál de ellos fue más aburrido. Daphne termina el exámen de _Historia_ en la mitad del tiempo asignado y Draco le pregunta cómo lo hizo. Ella se encoge de hombros y le dice que no cree que hubiese sido su mejor exámen, que el de _Aritmancia_ —donde tuvieron que explicar la diferencia en eficacia entre la _Aritmomancia_ y los métodos adivinatorios que enseñaba Trelawney— la había dejado más satisfecha. Draco la mira a los ojos y aparta lentamente la vista.

El verdadero exámen de Draco llega la mañana del jueves, en _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_. Es consciente de que fue el único en su Casa que no se había enfrentado al boggart y teme que eso pudiera pasarle factura.

Lupin les había preparado una especie de carrera de obstáculos al aire libre. Cuando llega su turno, Draco vadea un profundo estanque de juegos —donde se ocultaba un grindylow—, atraviesa una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos, chapotea por entre ciénagas ignorando a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk y se detiene frente al tronco del árbol al que debería ingresar para enfrentarse con el boggart. Suspira, cuenta hasta tres y entra.

No se sorprende al verla ahí dentro. Tiene los ojos más oscuros, el cabello de un rojo más intenso y una sonrisa malvada dibujada en los labios. Draco suspira y agradece internamente que nadie pudiera ver su boggart. De haber tenido que enfrentarlo en el medio de la clase, él habría quedado al descubierto. Esa Ginny separa los labios y habla con una voz que suena distorsionada.

—Nunca voy a quererte, Malfoy, jamás podría estar con alguien como vos —ella se relame los labios y agrega—: Te odio.

—No lo hacés.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Si lo hicieras, me lo hubieses dicho. Tuviste la oportunidad.

—Que no te lo haya dicho no significa que no lo sienta, Malfoy. Nunca serás como Harry.

—Potter y yo no somos tan diferentes, Pelirroja —Draco piensa en los empleados de _Honeydukes_ disfrazados de botellas de Armortentia gigantes y conjura—: _Riddikulus_.

El boggart queda cubierto por un disfraz que no permite ver su cara. Draco sale del tronco mientras, al suspiro de "no otra vez", entra Goyle. Vuelve a las mazmorras y busca algo dentro de su baúl. Es el momento de usar a las lechuzas del Colegio.

* * *

Por la noche, cuando Ginny vuelve a la Sala Común, una gran lechuza parda se abalanza sobre ella y se posa en su hombro. Mira el cabello pelirrojo, los ojos marrones y, rencorosa, le picotea la oreja. Ella tiene que reprimir un grito de impresión.

—Vos también estarías enojada si hubieses esperado acá, encerrada todo el día.

—La mejor parte fue ver a Percy intentar deshacerse de ella.

—Lamentamos no haber tenido una cámara a mano.

—Deberías haber visto cuando intentó arrebatarle la carga.

—¿Quién hubiese dicho que una lechuza pelearía tan duro?

—¿Es que ya nadie respeta a la autoridad? —dice Fred en una convincente imitación de Percy.

—Freddie, ¿no creés que esa lechuza no se parece en nada a Errol?

—¿Quién será el interesado en nuestra hermanita?

—Dudo que sea la Tía Muriel —responde George con falsa inocencia.

Ginny abre los ojos como platos y corre hacia su dormitorio, con la lechuza aun picoteándola con saña. Sabe que, en su habitación, al menos estaría a salvo de los gemelos. Cuando el ave se tranquiliza, Ginny puede tomar la carga que lleva en sus patas. La desenvuelve con cuidado y se encuentra con una caja de ranas de chocolate. Se la queda mirando, como si no diera crédito a sus ojos, y voltea a ver a la lechuza.

—Creo que te equivocaste de destinataria —dice, con una sonrisa débil. El ave mira su pelo, sus ojos y luego la caja. Repite esto unas cuantas veces hasta que baja la cabeza y fija en la pelirroja una mirada amenazante. Algo intimidada, Ginny vuelve la vista al paquete y busca en él alguna inscripción. No encuentra nada, es una caja ordinaria—. No tiene mi nombre, tampoco el del remitente... —dice, confundida—. Si es para mí, ¿por qué seguís acá? ¿Esperás una respuesta?

Impaciente, la lechuza se abalanza sobre ella y le mordisquea uno de sus dedos. Ginny cree entender que está esperando a que abra la caja. Mete sus dedos debajo de la tapa y tira hacia arriba... no se encuentra con ranas sino con un pergamino replegado sobre sí mismo muchas veces. Ginny lo toma con sus dedos como pinzas y, al levantarlo, ve a las ranas debajo de él. Saca el pergamino, cuidando de mantener a las golosinas en su lugar, y lo despliega. Sabe qué es pero no lo entiende. Levanta la vista, busca a la lechuza y se encuentra con la ventana abierta y la habitación vacía.

* * *

Días más tarde, consigue un compartimiento desierto en el Expreso de Hogwarts y se acomoda en él antes de que alguien más pudiera llegar. Saca, de su baúl, un viejo ejemplar de _El Profeta_. En su interior, esconde el pergamino.

La caja de ranas de chocolate la intriga aunque no demasiado. Supone que su amor por las anfibias golosinas es bastante evidente para aquellos que interactúan con ella frecuentemente. El pergamino, en cambio, la intriga mucho. Es complejo y rebuscado. Había pensado pedir ayuda para descifrarlo, quizás al Profesor Flitwick, pero algo entre la vergüenza y la desconfianza la frena.

Una sombra entre rubia y castaña desfila por el pasillo y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Se para en umbral del compartimiento, hace a un lado la puerta y se sienta a su lado. Ginny se apreta más contra la ventana y la mira como si estuviera loca. Es Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Componés? —dice la Slytherin con voz animada—. Yo todavía no lo hago, sólo interpreto.

—¿De qué hablás? —balbucea Ginny.

—Está bien si no querés mostrarme, lo entiendo. Sé que los músicos son celosos de sus obras.

—Sólo estoy leyendo el periódico, es todo.

—¿El de hace dos semanas? Weasley, no quieras mentirme, tu partitura se refleja por el vidrio.

Ginny desvía la vista hacia la ventana y la puede ver en ella mejor que un espejo. Maldice.

—Yo... es que... me da vergüenza...

—Ya, ya. No quise ponerte incómoda, lo siento.

—Vos... ¿podés leerla? A la...

—¿La partitura? Sí. Es de piano, ¿no? Me parece ver a los corchetes uniendo las dos claves.

—Podrías... ¿podrías leerla?

—¿Tenés pensado hacer un dueto? Nunca hice uno de piano... aunque creo que con un poco de práctica podría conseguirlo.

—Creés mucho en vos misma, ¿no?

—Sólo en la música, es mi lugar seguro —responde Astoria como quitándole importancia. Ginny le alarga la partitura y ella la lee en silencio un largo rato—. Es bellísimo. Tiene pasajes muy melódicos y sus movimientos sugieren una profunda... melancolía. Estos compases incluyen, además, elementos de la música popular. Me recuerda al estilo de Tchaikovsky, uno de mis compositores favoritos.

Ginny quisiera poder ver la mitad de lo que ella está viendo en ese momento.

—¿En qué te hace pensar?

—En _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ , una novela que nos leía papá cuando éramos chicas. Es como si fuera sobre una niña que, siguiendo a un conejo blanco, cayera interminablemente por un túnel...

La pelirroja cambia conejo por basilisco, túnel por tubería y es capaz de entenderla a la perfección.

—No suena muy alegre.

—No se trata de _qué_ obra toques, sino de _cómo_ la toques. La música tiene que conmover, no puede dejarnos igual que antes de haberla escuchado. Aunque, Weasley, me llama la atención el título. ¿Qué lengua es?

—Yo... no estoy segura...

—Ya. Sé de alguien que puede saber —para espanto de Ginny, y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerla, Astoria se pone en pie, se dirige al andén y llama—: ¡Daphne!

Cuando la rubia aparece, Ginny está roja de la vergüenza.

—¿Había necesidad de gritar así? —censura. Astoria la hace callar con un gesto y le alarga la partitura. Al verla, Daphne añade—: ¿Ahora también componés?

—Shh... ¿en qué idioma está _Desiderio_ y qué significa?

—Significa _deseo_ , de eso estoy segura. Ahora, puede ser latín... en el sentido de entender al deseo como un instrumento... o italiano. Yo no sé italiano, pero Zabini sí. Puedo llamarlo si querés.

—¡No! —grita Ginny—. Quiero decir... así está bien.

—¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta George y, antes de que Daphne pudiera percatarse, le saca la partitura de la mano—. ¿No me habías dicho que eras mala para la música?

—No... no es mía, es de...

—No me mientas, Daphne. Si la tenías en tus manos es porque es tuya.

—Vos la tenés en tus manos, ¿es tuya?

—No es lo mismo, ¿ves? Porque yo la tengo para molestarte —Daphne se la quiere arrebatar y George la levanta en alto—. ¿Te conté que rendí mis TIMOs más o menos de acuerdo a lo que esperaba? Quizás obtenga uno o dos Troll, pero con aprobar lo básico voy a estar conforme... aunque no pueda hablar por mi madre.

—¿Qué es este embotellamiento en el medio del pasillo? Ah, un Weasley, ¿por qué no me sorprende? ¿Qué sostenés en tus manos? Hmm, quién diría que los pobres supieran de música —dice la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

—No es mío, Malfoy, es de Daphne.

—¿Greengrass? Pero si a mí me dijo que tiene dos oídos izquierdos.

—¡Draco! No es mío, es de Astoria.

George voltea lentamente hasta ver a Astoria sentada dentro del compartimiento y le sonríe.

—¿Y vos cuándo entraste? —dice él.

—Yo fui la que llamó a Daphne para que viniera —le responde ella en voz baja, como si se le apagase de pronto.

—¿Y qué compuso Greengrass? —pregunta Draco dándose aires.

—¡Te dije que no es mío!

—¡Cómo si fueras la única Greengrass en el mundo!

—¡¿Y cómo voy a adivinarlo si tenés la manía de llamarme por el apellido?!

—¡No empieces!

Draco aprovecha el momento de confusión para arrebatarle la partitura a George. Primero la mira con superioridad; luego, al reconocer su propia obra, traga saliva con lentitud.

—¿Qué pensás? —inquiere Astoria desde adentro.

—No está mal —alcanza a decir a duras penas, alargándole el pergamino a Daphne.

—Greengrass, Zabini dice que me estás buscando —dice Nott a sus espaldas.

Daphne se voltea y lo mira por encima del hombro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, vos. ¿Qué leés? Ah, mirá, no sabía que fueras música.

—No... yo no... es de Astoria.

—No, no es mío. Es de Weasley.

—Yo no le dije nada a Zabini —dice Daphne casi sin voz.

—Ya, debe ser alguna broma suya.

—¿Por qué bromearía con nosotros?

Nott mira por la ventana, haciéndose el distraído, y evita responder. George lo mira como si lo evaluara.

—Entonces, Ginny, ¿desde cuándo estudiás música? ¿Algo más que tu hermano deba saber y no sepa?

De pronto, Ginny ve cinco pares de ojos observándola desde todos los ángulos.

—No es mío... me llegó por lechuza, seguramente por equivocación...

—¡Nuestra hermanita tiene un admirador secreto! ¿No es maravilloso?

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, fue una lechuza confundida... —se apura a responder Ginny, con voz muy aguda y el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

—Con Fred estamos intentando averiguar quién es hace unos cuantos días —dice George a Daphne—. ¿Querés apostar?

—Nott —dice Draco—, Zabini estará buscándote, ¿no creés? —Theodore se voltea hacia él con lentitud y lo mira con la ceja alzada en una mueca de superioridad. Después, mira a Daphne y se despide de ella con un mudo asentimiento de cabeza—. Greengrass, yo voy a nuestro compartimiento.

—¿Ves que soy «Greengrass»?

—¡Que no empieces! —dice Draco antes de pegar media vuelta y alejarse a las zancadas.

—No se me ocurre nadie para apostar por él —le responde la rubia a George con una mueca divertida. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Lee Jordan está por organizar una carrera de tarántulas. Supongo que puedo ganar algunos _sickles_ por ahí. Que tengas un lindo verano, Daphne.

—¿Cómo? ¿No pensás escribirme?

—No dije eso —responde con una sonrisa—. Hasta, quizás, podamos cruzarnos en los mundiales de Quidditch.

—Quidditch, en Slytherin tuvimos suficiente de Quidditch. Hay que ver si voy a esos mundiales... —dice ella, haciéndose la enojada, antes de despedirse de él con un abrazo.

Desde adentro del compartimiento, Astoria los observa. George se aleja y ella se queda como aturdida. En tres elegantes pasos, Daphne entra y se sienta frente a ellas. Quiere saber más.

—Ginevra, ¿verdad? ¿Ya sabés qué materias harás el año que viene?

Ginny la mira con las cejas levantadas y una expresión de intriga.

—Sí... _Estudios muggles_ y _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.

—¿ _Estudios muggles_? A tu padre le gustan, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo sabés eso? —pregunta Ginny con desconfianza.

—Una escucha cosas —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Daphne baja la vista hacia la partitura entre sus manos y observa la letra del título con detenimiento. Si se esfuerza, puede reconocer los trazos de Draco yaciendo en ellas, aunque más gruesos y estirados, como si hubiese querido disimularlos a conciencia.

—Yo también voy a hacer _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ —dice Astoria, saliendo de su aturdimiento—, aunque mi segunda materia será _Adivinación_. Dicen que son las más fáciles.

—Yo tendría que ver mi horario del curso que viene —dice Daphne con aire distraído—. Me gustaría tomar _Estudios muggles_ , este curso no la tomé porque se me superponía con _Aritmancia_.

—¿ _Estudios muggles_? ¿Vos? —inquiere Ginny.

La rubia baja la vista hacia el escudo verde en su propia túnica.

—No siempre estoy a la altura de mi reputación —responde con una sonrisa mientras le devuelve la partitura. Se da vuelta y, cuando está a punto de salir del compartimiento, la voz de Ginny la detiene.

—¿Por qué la tomarías?

Daphne se voltea y la mira. El rostro de Ginny refleja una intriga que parece genuina.

—Es un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro. ¿Por qué elegiría conocer un mundo si pudiese conocer dos? —dice antes de alejarse para buscar a Draco.

—¿Vos no la vas a cursar?

—No —responde Astoria secamente.

—Ya. Supongo que te deseo un buen verano, Greengrass.

—Igualmente, Weasley.

Después de que ella se va, Ginny se pregunta si debió haberla llamado por su nombre.

* * *

 **N/N:** al final del tercer libro, Ron dice "felétono" —por "teléfono"— y Hermione le sugiere que curse _Estudios muggles_ en el curso siguiente... entonces asumo que Daphne, eventualmente, podría empezar _Estudios muggles_ en su cuarto año.

Como después de lo de George y Daphne quizás desconfíen un poco de mí (?) dejo esta nota para aclarar que pueden descartar cualquier tipo de interés romántico entre Blaise y Astoria. Los problemas de Astoria son de otra índole *suspenso*

El jueves que viene no va a haber actualización. Les pido mil y una disculpas pero si no estudio yo, nadie estudia por mí corazónroto

Les mando todos los abrazos del mundo y les prometo trama y drama para el próximo libro corazóncorazóncorazón


	16. Mortífagos

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien y que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad junto a sus seres queridos corazóncorazóncorazón

¡Muchísimas gracias a _Caro, Maite, Olivia_ y _Marisela_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

Damos por iniciado el desvarío del libro cuarto. Es un capítulo largo, así que les sugiero ponerse cómodas.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

Mortífagos

* * *

Ginny recorre la mesa con una sonrisa y piensa en que se siente bien tener, otra vez, a la familia reunida. Desde un costado, Charlie le hace una seña para que le pasara una gran fuente con ensalada y ella se la alcanza en silencio mientras escucha a su madre regañar a Bill.

—... ese colmillo horroroso colgando de tu oreja. ¿Qué dirán de él en el banco? —suspira la Señora Weasley.

—Mamá, a los duendes no les importa lo que me ponga mientras ganen dinero conmigo.

Ginny tiene que reprimir la risa.

—¿Y qué hay de tu pelo, cielo? Si me dejaras darle un corte...

—A mí me gusta —interviene ella y le sonríe a Bill, que está sentado a su lado—. Es que vos estás muy anticuada, mamá...

—Molly, eso debe doler —dice George desde la otra punta de la mesa—. Que tu hijo mayor y tu hija menor se alíen en tu contra...

—Ah, no, no. A ustedes no los quiero ni escuchar. Suficiente tuve con «Sortilegios Weasley» y lo que le hicieron a ese pobre niño muggle.

—¿Y yo qué dije? —pregunta Fred, indignado.

—Sabés, mamá, a veces parece que te olvidás de que somos dos.

—Al menos, ¿podemos hablar de Quidditch?

—¿O de eso tampoco querés escuchar?

La Señora Weasley mira alternativamente a los gemelos antes de fijar la vista en Bill, como si lo culpara por el atrevimiento de sus hermanos. Ginny levanta su vaso con zumo de calabaza y finge beber de él para ocultar su sonrisa.

* * *

Se voltea sobre sí misma y la cama cruje bajo su peso. Alarga una mano hacia la mesita de noche para tomar de ella la varita. Probaría con silenciar la cama. Pero, a su lado, su esposo prende la luz.

—Narcissa, ¿ocurre algo? Estás dando vueltas hace una hora.

Ella se sienta y respira con pesar. Lucius se acomoda a su lado y la envuelve entre sus brazos; Narcissa reposa la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lucius, yo... intento no pensar, lo juro, pero es difícil.

—¿Pensar en qué?

—En Sirius, Lucius. Ya pasó un año y el Ministerio todavía no sabe nada de él. Entró tranquilamente a Hogwarts y no lo notaron. Draco me contó que se apareció con un cuchillo al lado de la cama de ese... chico Weasley, el de su año. ¿Y si lo hubiese matado? ¿Qué habría pasado?

—Querida, ¿ahora te dedicás a hacer caridad?

—Es sólo un niño —responde ella con un hilo de voz—. Pero, ¿no entendés? Si pudo entrar, podría volver a hacerlo. ¿Y si intentara lastimar a Draco?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Por mi culpa, porque yo sabía que él era inocente y no dije nada. Pude haberlo sacado de Azkabán...

—Narcissa, no tiene sentido pensar en lo que habría pasado. Tu primo fue a prisión y escapó, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

—¿Y qué pasaría si mi hermana también escapara? ¿Creés que nos dejaría vivir tranquilos? ¿Que no te perseguiría por cielo y tierra por no haber buscado al Señor Tenebroso?

—Estás un poco grande para que te duerman con cuentos, querida.

—No pudo ser tan fácil, Lucius. Alguien con tanto poder, con tantos vasallos... no pudo ser vencido por un simple niño.

—¿Realmente creés que podría volver?

—No lo sé. Pero, desde la huída de Sirius, empecé a tener estos malos presentimientos.

—Narcissa, te prometo que nada le ocurrirá a Draco mientras yo...

—¡No es sólo eso! ¿Sabés quién fue su Profesor de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ el curso pasado? Remus Lupin, el amigo de Potter y de Sirius.

—¿A dónde querés llegar?

—Son demasiadas coincidencias. Yo creo que... ese Dumbledore está comenzando a organizar... _algo_. Como si supiera de antemano que Él volverá. ¿Por qué se organizaría si no hubiera nadie contra el que luchar?

—Querida, deberías tomarte un descanso de esos libros que leés. No todas las coincidencias son conspiraciones. A veces sólo son eso, coincidencias.

—Puede ser que tengas razón, Lucius. Parezco una lectora de esa vulgar revistilla, _El Quisqui_... lo-que-sea. Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué haríamos si Él volviera? ¿Qué pasaría con Draco, con nuestro pequeño?

Narcissa escucha cómo el pecho de Lucius se llena con aire antes de dejarlo escapar. Está apoyada en el lugar exacto que le permite, a un tiempo, oír su corazón, su respiración y el sonido de su voz. Se quedan en silencio por algunos minutos y, cuando ella comienza a adormecerse, su esposo capta su atención.

—¿Cómo haremos con la final de Quidditch? ¿La chica de los Greengrass vendrá con nosotros?

—Se llama Daphne, Lucius, y es importante para tu hijo, así que podrías aprenderte su nombre.

—¿Tan importante como para casarse con ella?

—... no digas eso, sólo tienen catorce —balbucea.

—Nosotros ya éramos pareja a tus catorce.

—Lo sé pero... es raro si lo pienso como madre.

—Si te dijera que lo entiendo, querida, te estaría mintiendo. ¿Y qué hay de la otra Greengrass, vendrá?

—No, su madre nos envió una lechuza esta tarde.

— _Eso_ sí que es raro. ¿Puede venir una y no la otra?

—Adelante, pedile explicaciones a la Señora Burke, yo no te detengo.

Lucius suspira y piensa que, si Narcissa llegase a estar en lo cierto, él debería hablar con esa mujer de asuntos más serios que un partido de Quidditch.

* * *

Daphne está emocionada por ver la final desde los mejores asientos posibles. No tarda en percatarse de que Draco prefiere no hablarle demasiado adelante de sus padres. Y, si se detiene a pensarlo, él no parece ser el mismo que es en Hogwarts.

Junto a los Malfoys, sube hasta lo más alto del estadio en silencio y alcanza a ver de refilón los baños de ese último piso. Le susurra a Draco que prefiere ir en ese momento y no a mediados del partido, él le responde que le guardaría un lugar. Cinco minutos después, Daphne sale del baño de damas con las manos todavía mojadas, pensando con letargo en que era demasiado lujoso para ser montado únicamente por unos cuantos partidos de Quidditch. A su izquierda, una figura capta su atención. Es un hombre alto, de mediana edad, de ojos oscuros y cabello blanco sin peinar. Recuesta su peso en un bastón tan fino como una pluma, que hace a Daphne dudar de su utilidad. Habla, con voz lenta y marcado acento escocés, en dirección hacia la puerta del baño de caballeros.

—Broderick, sabe que trabajo con Misterios todos los días, pero le digo que el verdadero misterio es usted, amigo mío. —Ya sé lo que dicen, pero, ¿cuándo tuvieron ellos la razón? —Si no le molesta, debo interrumpir nuestra conversación para hacerle saber que alguien está mirándome. —No lo sé, parece una niña. —¿Usted cree? ¿A qué edad dejan de llorar los niños? Imagínese si rompiera en llanto, ¿qué haría yo? —Disculpe, joven dama, ¿está usted perdida? ¿Habla inglés? Le estoy preguntando si necesita ayuda de algún tipo.

—Yo... yo... creo que no, Señor.

—¿Es usted inglesa? —pregunta, mientras comienza a jugar con el bastón entre sus manos.

—Sí... Señor, si me lo permite, ¿por qué usa ese bastón si no lo necesita?

—Porque se convierte en un divertimento excelente para los momentos muertos, querida.

El hombre y Daphne se miran fijamente por algunos segundos. Ella quiere formularle una pregunta pero no se anima. Cuando la voz de Ludo Bagman comienza a presentar a los Equipos, sabe que sería su única oportunidad.

—Disculpe, ¿dijo usted que trabaja con «Misterios»? ¿Eso significa lo que yo creo? ¿Acaso es un...?

—¿ _Inefable_ , quiere decir? Curioso término, «inefable.» Si de verdad fuese inefable, no podría siquiera ser pronunciado, ¿no cree?

—Sí, eso creo, pero no respondió mi pregunta...

—¿Responder si soy un _Inefable_? ¿Le parece que, si lo fuese, se lo diría a una desconocida como usted, sabiendo que en el Departamento de Misterios se estudian las grandes incógnitas que desvelaron y desvelan a la humanidad, tanto mágica como no-mágica, y que admitírselo iría en contra de las reglas de la profesión?

—¿Lo es?

—Ser o no ser _Inefable_ es, como dicen, un asunto inefable.

—Pero, si no lo fuera, lo negaría.

—Broderick, ¿está escuchando esto? Yo creía que los niños no eran capaces de razonar.

—Estoy justo frente a usted, Señor —repone Daphne con el ceño fruncido.

Él levanta su mentón en alto y la examina con la mirada. Daphne piensa que, si tuviera un monóculo o un sombrero, podría pasar por la representación muggle de un detective.

—Croaker. Profesor Saul Croaker, joven dama, a su servicio —dice, con una ligera inclinación.

—Greengrass. Estudiante Daphne Greengrass.

En respuesta, los bigotes de Saul Croaker se curvan en una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué campos de estudio le interesan, joven Greengrass?

—No estoy segura de conocerlos a todos, Señor. Busqué en muchos libros en qué consistía la profesión del _Inefable_ y en ninguno hallé respuesta.

—¿Oyó eso, Broderick? Significa que su trabajo ha sido bien realizado.

—¿Está reconociendo que trabaja para el Departamento de Misterios?

—De mis labios jamás saldrían esas palabras, querida.

—Pero si termina de decir que...

—No sé de qué está hablando.

—Entiendo... supongo. Aun si no fuese un _Inefable_ , ¿qué cree usted que deben estudiar?

—Tal vez, joven dama, pueda echar luz con alguna sugerencia.

—Bueno... no es más que un presentimiento pero... a veces creo que se parece a lo que los muggles llaman...

En ese momento, la puerta del baño de caballeros se abre y por ella sale un hombre de piel pálida y rasgos tristes, con una mirada que logra ponerla incómoda. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se inclina sobre ella.

—¿Lo que los muggles llaman qué? —pregunta con una voz sepulcral que encaja perfectamente con su rostro.

—Filosofía —responde con timidez.

Broderick Bode se voltea a ver a Saul Croaker y levanta las cejas en alto.

—¿Ella termina de decir...?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo sabe usted de eso? —pregunta Bode volviéndose hacia Daphne.

—Yo... leí en el cromo de chocolate de Herpo, el loco, que fue contemporáneo de un tal Heráclito. Naturalmente, luego quise saber quién era Heráclito y hallé que fue un «filósofo.» Por último, busqué el significado de «Filosofía.»

—¿Cómo la definiría? —insiste Bode.

—No tengo idea, es muy confuso. Aunque creo haber entendido los temas que investiga. El tiempo, la existencia, la muerte, la mente, el universo...

—¿Y por qué los asociaría a la profesión de los _Inefables_? —pregunta Croaker.

—Porque los _Inefables_ trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios, y son como... ¿cómo había dicho usted? ¿«Las grandes incógnitas que desvelaron y desvelan a la humanidad»?

—No «son como», _son_ —corrige Bode.

—Entonces, ¿esas cosas estudian?

—Temo que no podemos brindarle esa información, aunque nadie se escandalizaría si le recomendásemos un libro. _Metafísica_ , lo llaman, y su autor fue Aristóteles. No se preocupe si no llega a entenderlo a la primera, nadie lo hace —concluye Croaker con el bigote curvado en una leve sonrisa.

—¿Usted también es Profesor? —pregunta Daphne, algo confundida, mirando hacia Bode.

—No, sólo una víctima, Señorita.

—Broderick, hágame el favor de no ser tan dramático. Joven Greengrass, creo que es el momento de despedirla. Ojalá su lealtad esté junto a Irlanda, de la que Escocia debería aprender una cosa o dos, y le interese proseguir luego con el estudio de los cinco o seis grandes Misterios que desvelan a nuestra especie.

Ambos se despiden de ella con una pequeña reverencia y Daphne apenas alcanza a formular una despedida. Busca el boleto entre los pliegues de su túnica y, una vez dentro de la tribuna, se sienta en silencio al lado de Draco.

—Greengrass, ¿siempre impuntual? El juego ya casi empieza —acusa el rubio con impaciencia.

Ella se encoge de hombros. Ante la voz de Draco, alguien de la primera fila se voltea a verlos. Pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos castaños, no es otro que George. Daphne le sonríe con emoción y él le devuelve el gesto antes de volver la vista al frente. Cuando la excitación por su encuentro con Bode y Croaker desciende, ella se fija en los ocupantes de esa primera fila. Ve una silla vacía, a una elfina doméstica, a Potter, Granger y un batallón de pelirrojos, que no son otros que la familia Weasley al completo.

—¿Sabés qué, Draco? El mundo puede llegar a ser realmente muy pequeño —susurra.

Él la censura con una mirada afilada y Daphne desliza sus ojos hacia la fila de adelante. Tiene la sensación de que alguien la está observando. Eso es imposible, se dice, al lado de esa elfina doméstica sólo hay un asiento vacío. Mira hacia el frente y comienza a disfrutar del partido.

* * *

Recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, Draco se limita a observar. Hace algunas horas, el mundial de Quidditch había concluído con la victoria de Irlanda. Sonríe con amargura al recordar aquello que ya suena como si fuese algo muy lejano. Ahora, el aire está colmado de llantos, gritos de ansiedad y voces cargadas de terror.

Un grito de dolor en particular llama su atención. Es igual de primitivo y desgarrador que los demás, pero Draco cree percibir en él una cierta familiaridad que le hiela la sangre. Una voz familiar, esta vez femenina, conjura un _Lumos_ y el camino se ilumina. No son otros que San Potter, Weasley y la _sangresucia_.

—Tropecé con la raíz de un árbol —dice, malhumorado, Ronald mientras Potter lo ayuda a ponerse en pie.

Desde atrás, sin que ellos pudieran verlo, Draco los observa. Piensa en el grupo de encapuchados —entre los que se encuentra Lucius— que se pasea ostentando su superioridad respecto de la familia Roberts, los muggles que les alquilaron el predio para el partido. Si nadie alcanzaba a detenerlos, los Roberts serían torturados y, seguramente, asesinados.

Se siente algo confuso. Sigue creyendo que los magos son superiores a los muggles pero, en esas condiciones, le parece que esa superioridad es sólo numérica. Era fácil hacerse los duros —siendo una pequeña multitud— cuando del otro lado tenían a cuatro personas no-mágicas desarmadas. Le resulta más que injusto, le resulta patético.

Observa el cabello de Ronald y piensa en que, quizás, el momento de cambiar su comportamiento había llegado.

—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —dice, arrastrando las palabras, para llamar su atención. En respuesta, el trío dorado se voltea con brusquedad y la comadreja lo manda al infierno. Draco deja salir el aire con hastío. Qué difícil era hacer que la gente entienda—. Cuidá esa lengua, Weasley. ¿No sería mejor que salieran corriendo? No te gustaría que te vieran, Granger.

—¿Qué querés decir? —escupe ella, desafiante.

—Que van detrás de los muggles y, si creés que no podrían reconocer a una _sangresucia_ , entonces tan inteligente no sos —Ron lo amenaza pero Draco sólo le devuelve una mirada de fría indiferencia. Lo mira en silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar—: ¿Dónde está tu padre, Weasley? No pretenderá ir a rescatar a los muggles, ¿o sí? ¿Puede alguien ser tan imbécil?

—¿Dónde está el tuyo, Malfoy? Apuesto lo que sea a que es uno de los enmascarados —dice Potter fuera de sí.

Draco sólo se limita a guiar la vista hacia el cararajada, con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Chicos, vayámonos —interrumpe la _sangresucia_ antes de tomar a sus amigos por los brazos.

—Mantené la cabeza agachada, Granger —escupe Draco, mirando con asco a ese arbusto desprolijo que lleva por cabello.

El trío se aleja y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche. Draco suspira y se pregunta por Ginevra. ¿Ella también estaría vagando sola en el medio de ese caos de gritos y terror?

—Dr... Dra... —lo llama una voz débil detrás de él.

Se voltea y se encuentra con una desmejorada versión de su mejor amiga. Está abrazada al tronco del árbol, para mantenerse en pie, y él piensa, con culpa, si lo habría seguido desde la tienda.

—¿Qué hacés acá? Deberías haberte quedado.

Pero Daphne no alcanza a responder. Su cuerpo se desploma sobre el suelo y la cabeza rebota sobre él con pesadez. Draco se arrodilla a su lado mientras siente a su pulso acelerarse y a su visión borrarse. Se siente, a un tiempo, culpable y miserable.

—¿Malfoy?

Él se gira con lentitud y se encuentra con tres figuras que lo observan, expectantes. Una de ellas es Ginevra Weasley, las otras dos son los gemelos. No sabe cuál de ellos fue el que lo llamó.

—¿Qué quieren, Weasleys? —dice con todo el desprecio que es capaz de juntar.

George sigue con la vista la dirección hacia la que apunta el torso de Draco. Ve de soslayo un largo cabello plateado reluciendo con debilidad bajo la luz de la Luna. Siente que, de pronto, su estómago se convierte en piedra.

—Esa es... ¿esa es Daphne? —inquiere, sin esperar respuesta. Se acerca a su lado en tres largos pasos y, apartando a Malfoy de un empujón, se inclina sobre ella. La llama suavemente por su nombre, pero no responde—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Draco, que había caído al suelo a causa del empujón, está todavía poniéndose en pie cuando George, con el rostro deformado por el dolor y la furia ardiendo en los ojos, se voltea a decirle eso. Qué lejanas esas horas pasadas en las que celebraban el triunfo de Irlanda.

—No le hice nada —dice, en voz baja, sin esperar que le crean.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué tiene? —grita George fuera de sí.

Fred apuntaba con su varita hacia Malfoy. En un movimiento instintivo, se había puesto a sí mismo entre el rubio y su hermana. Tan concentrado como estaba en protegerla, no la ve dirigirse hacia el cuerpo de Daphne hasta que ya no es demasiado tarde. Ginny se arrodilla al lado de su hermano y lleva dos dedos al cuello de la rubia. Un suave pulso late contra ellos.

—No está muerta —dice la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

La voz de su hermana parece traer a George de nuevo a la realidad.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo está dormida —se apura a agregar Draco.

—¿Dormida? —repite George inconscientemente. Con lentitud, saca la varita de su bolsillo, apunta hacia Daphne y susurra—: _Enervate_.

Ella se despierta con la sensación de haberse ahogado en una pileta de aire. Exhala largamente antes de poder separar sus párpados y, al hacerlo, se encuentra con dos pares de ojos color chocolate observándola.

—¿Cómo te sentís? —le pregunta Ginny con una sonrisa empática en el rostro.

No puede responder y se limita a asentir. Desliza uno de sus codos hacia un costado e intenta incorporarse haciendo fuerza sobre él. George guarda su varita y alarga sus brazos hacia ella. Daphne lo mira y otra vez asiente. George la envuelve y la ayuda, lentamente, a ponerse en pie.

—¿Tenés a dónde ir? Si no, podés venir con nosotros. Fred, ¿me ayudás? Va a ser más fácil si somos dos.

—Ginny también tiene que llegar a la tienda —responde él con frialdad.

—Pero Ginny no está herida...

—Ginny es tu hermana —lo interrumpe—. ¿Serías capaz de cambiar a tu familia por una... Slytherin?

Daphne levanta la vista y mira a Fred con el rostro cargado de tristeza. Al mismo tiempo, puede sentir cómo George estrecha su abrazo. La tensión podría ser cortada con el encantamiento _Diffindo_.

—Fred, no te preocupes por mí... —dice Ginny en poco más que un susurro—. George, yo podría ayudarte a llevarla...

—No —dice Draco con voz estridente—. Déjenla acá.

—¿A tu cuidado? —pregunta George con sorna.

—Nada va a pasarle.

—¡La encontramos inconsciente!

—Quiero decir que nadie va a atacarla.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —dice Ginny entornando los ojos.

Draco la mira, sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—Es sólo un presentimiento.

—No podemos dejarla —le dice George a su hermana, ignorando a Draco.

En ese momento, Daphne intenta aclararse la garganta. El pelirrojo la mira con preocupación y ella se lleva una mano a la boca. Le toma unos segundos sentirse capaz de hablar.

—George, gracias, pero voy a estar bien... —él la mira, reacio, y ella añade—: Confiá en mí.

Daphne siente que la presión de su abrazo comienza a mermar. Se tambalea un poco pero demuestra que está lo suficientemente despierta como para mantenerse en pie. Un silencio incómodo cae entre ellos. Aunque ya no apunta hacia Malfoy, Fred conserva la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano.

—Deberían irse —dice Draco de pronto—. ¿Saben dónde está su tienda?

Los tres Weasleys lo miran pero es Ginny la que señala en una dirección.

—Si en verdad tenés poder, ¿por qué no les pedís a _tus amigos_ que dejen de atacar? —inquiere Fred sin poder ocultar el odio en su voz.

—¿Creés que serviría de algo? Sus cabellos los delatarían. Ahora, o pueden quedarse acá molestando o pueden ir hacia su tienda. Si nos hicieran el favor, Daphne y yo podríamos cubrirlos.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —pregunta George con rabia.

—Ningún truco, sólo una condición: no volteen.

Los gemelos se miran entre sí y aceptan tácitamente la propuesta. Instan a Ginny a irse primera y ambos la siguen. Daphne se pone al resguardo de un árbol y levanta su varita en alto. Al menos un _Petrificus totallus_ , piensa, al menos con uno de esos podría ayudar.

Perdido entre el terror y la desesperación, Daphne escucha un suave y constante goteo a su lado. No tiene que verlo para saber que Draco está llorando.

* * *

Si los gritos les parecieron ensordecedores antes de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa, después de ella ya no tienen palabras para definirlos. Sabiendo lo que significa, Draco se la queda mirando como hipnotizado desde su improvisado refugio de árboles. Duda, seriamente, de que su padre o alguno de sus allegados tuviera algo que ver con ella. Hay un sutil cambio en el ambiente que le sugiere que, esta vez, el peligro es real.

Toma la mano de Daphne sin pedirle permiso —no habían hablado desde que los Weasleys partieron— y corre junto a ella hacia la tienda que, hace menos de un día, los Malfoys habían levantado. Saltan por sobre raíces de árboles y vadean cuerpos inconscientes desperdigados en el suelo. Draco se encuentra a sí mismo deseando que ninguno de ellos estuviera muerto, ni siquiera herido. Tardan más de lo que él hubiese querido en llegar al medio del prado donde se levantaba la extravagante tienda de su familia. De seda y a rayas, decorada con varias estatuas de pavos reales en la entrada, parecía en verdad un palacio en miniatura. Draco nunca entendería la obsesión de su padre con los pavos reales.

Agarra con firmeza la mano de Daphne y juntos atraviesan la tienda. Los hechizos protectores se hacen a un lado y les permiten entrar.

—¡Draco! —grita su madre con la voz cargada de emoción—. ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!

Narcissa ve que su hijo no suelta la mano de Daphne y entonces es ella la que se acerca a él. Lo rodea con sus brazos, protectoramente, y le besa el cabello rubio. Amplía su abrazo y alcanza también a Daphne. Después de las emociones intensas que la rubia había vivido en la última hora, no puede evitar llorar.

—¿La has visto, mamá?

—Sí... —repone ella en un susurro. Recordó su conversación con Lucius de algunas noches atrás y pensó en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado estar equivocada—. Daphne, querida, no llores, no llores. Tres magos son mejores que dos, ¿no creés?

Daphne deja que Narcissa le aparte las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares y comienza a sentirse más liviana. Su roce es suave, casi accidental, pero le transmite un tipo de amor que ella no había experimentado antes: el de una madre.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunta Draco.

—Vayan a dormir, yo los despertaré cuando Lucius regrese. Pueden ir a la habitación grande si quieren.

—¿Las dos estarán vacías? —pregunta Daphne con voz ronca.

—Sí, yo voy a quedarme acá.

—Buenas noches, Señora Malfoy.

—Narcissa.

—Narcissa —repite.

Se separa de ellos y se dirige hacia la habitación pequeña, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Narcissa evita a mirar a su hijo, que se va a la habitación grande en silencio. Una hora después, Draco sale de ella y ve a su madre dormida en el sofá. Avanza, cuidándose de no hacer ruido, hasta la habitación de Daphne. Abre la puerta y se desliza dentro de ella. La ve acostada, de espaldas a él.

—¿Estás despierta? —le pregunta en un susurro. Espera por una respuesta segundos que se le hacen eternos y después, con la voz rota, dice—: Estás enojada conmigo, ¿no? ¿Lo arruiné?

Daphne suspira y, sin voltearse a verlo, pregunta.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente esta noche, Draco?

Escucha un ruido como de arrastre e intuye que él se dejó resbalar por la puerta.

—¿Querés la verdad? —pregunta el rubio con pesadez.

—¿En serio tengo que responder a esa pregunta?

—No... bien, después de acostarnos, yo me desperté porque escuché a mis padres discutir. Vos, como de costumbre, no te enteraste de nada. Mi padre se fue y mamá lo siguió.

—¿Y después? —pregunta Daphne mecánicamente.

—Yo cerré los ojos e intenté volver a dormir. Lo estaba consiguiendo, o eso creo, cuando cientos de gritos de terror saturaron el aire. Entonces, siendo lo más sigiloso que pude, me acerqué a la entrada de la tienda y observé lo que pasaba. No tardé en ver al grupo de encapuchados ni tampoco en reconocer a los muggles dueños del predio, es decir... con esos atuendos ridículos que usan.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de drogarme? —dice ella con voz fría y seca.

Draco baja la cabeza, como derrotado.

—Antes —admite luego de un momento—. Pero es que dormías tan tranquilamente que preferí que te quedés acá, segura...

—¿«Segura»?

—Sí, rodeada por los hechizos protectores. Además de vos, nadie que no sea un Malfoy puede entrar a la tienda.

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste acá, _seguro_?

—Yo... preferiría no tener que responder eso.

—Preferirías no hacerlo, qué sorpresa.

—Bueno, y te di unas gotas de la pócima para dormir de mamá. Sé que tenés el sueño pesado y creo que eso me llevo a calcular mal, porque es evidente que no surtió el efecto que esperaba.

Daphne se toma unos minutos para digerir sus palabras. Se prometió a sí misma no llorar aunque, sin poder evitarlo, se siente superada por la situación.

—Tu padre estaba dentro de ese grupo de encapuchados, ¿no? —pregunta al fin, con un hilo de voz.

—Sí.

—¿Vos lo sabías?

—Siempre supe que es purista pero no creí que fuese capaz... de torturar o querer matar a esos muggles... puedo entender que piense como lo hace pero... eso es otro nivel.

—Voy a tomar _Estudios muggles_ este año —dice ella de pronto, como si no tuviera importancia.

Draco frunce el ceño. Sabe que lo está poniendo a prueba.

—Adelante. Sólo prometeme que, si querés seguir siendo mi amiga, te harás un espacio para mí entre tantas asginaturas.

—Sos el rey de drama —repone Daphne—. ¿Qué digo siempre?

—Que no somos nuestros padres.

—Exacto. Mientras no quieras torturar o matar muggles, vamos a estar bien... por ahora.

—Mejor —deja salir él, aliviado—. No sé que haría sin vos, me traés claridad y...

—No me importa que tu padre sea un Mortífago —lo corta—, pero todavía me debés explicaciones de por qué me drogaste, por qué me dejaste acá y por qué te fuiste.

Draco se hace un ovillo, como derrotado.

—¿La verdad?

—Ya te dije que eso no se pregunta.

—Bueno... pero prometeme que no vas a voltearte.

—¿Por qué?

—Es más fácil si nadie mira.

—Como quieras.

—Bien... —dice, suspira y luego comienza—: Cuando salí a ver qué pasaba, vi a Arthur Weasley corriendo en dirección hacia los encapuchados y los muggles. Eso significaba que... sus hijos estaban solos.

—¿Hijos?

—Sí, sus hijos. La madre no vino, ¿no lo notaste?

—¿Debería haberlo hecho?

—No, claro que no. Bueno, yo pensé que tal vez necesitarían ayuda.

—¿De un mago menor y menos experimentado?

—¡No podía pensar con claridad! El mundo parecía caerse abajo con tantos gritos y corridas.

—Ya.

—... entonces, te di la poción y salí hacia el prado.

—¿Y por qué querrías ayudar a los Weasl...

—¡No digas ese apellido!

—Está bien... ayudar _los_ si no te parecen más que unos traidores.

Draco deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se golpea contra la puerta pero no le importa. Se da por vencido.

—Porque quizás yo encuentre... atractiva a... la hermana de tu novio pelirrojo.

—¿Atractiva?

—Sí, quiero decir, ¿quién no lo haría? ¿La has visto de cerca?

—¿Debería?

—¿Yo debería saber si vos deberías? —pregunta él, visiblemente alterado.

—Ya, ya. ¿Por qué ella? Pansy o cualquier otra chica estaría más que dispuesta a...

—¿A qué? ¿A cumplir mis caprichos?

—Si lo querés decir así...

—Toda la vida me consintieron. ¿No puedo encontrar atractivo que no lo hagan?

—Yo no dije eso.

—No lo parece.

—Esperá un momento... ¿"Atractivo" que no quiera cumplir con tus caprichos? ¿En qué sentido te gusta esta chica?

—Sólo físico, por supuesto, no hay otros sentidos —repone Draco con rapidez.

Daphne escucha perfectamente cómo la voz se le agudiza. Sabe que está nervioso, sabe que está mintiendo.

—Bien, ¿podemos dormir ahora?

Él se pone en pie y abre la puerta para irse. Daphne hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido y golpea el espacio a su lado. Draco cierra la puerta y sonríe con veneración.

—Gracias —susurra una vez acomodado, antes de darle la espalda.

En respuesta, Daphne sonríe en la oscuridad. Comienza a adormilarse cuando un cabo suelto la obliga a retornar a la conciencia.

—Draco, ¿qué hay de la Marca? ¿Tiene tu padre algo que ver con ella?

El rubio se toma un largo momento para responder y Daphne comienza a sospechar que se había quedado dormido.

—No —dice al fin—. No sé quién la hizo pero estoy seguro de que no salió del grupo de mi padre.

Daphne abre los ojos de par en par, pero no dice nada.

* * *

Narcissa tuvo una larga noche. Se alternaba entre dormitar en el sofá de la tienda y pararse en la puerta, para que todos vieran que los Malfoys estaban igual de impresionados y atemorizados que los demás, para sostener la mentira de que nada habían tenido que ver con el Señor Tenebroso en el pasado. Lucius llegó al amanecer. Ella no quiso preguntarle cómo se ocultó.

Por la mañana, Daphne siente que alguien la sacude. A su pesar, se levanta temprano y desayuna junto a los Malfoys en silencio. Inmediatamente después, salen del predio y regresan a la Mansión. Luego de agradecerles por la víspera y despedirse, se dirige a la chimenea.

Llega a la casa de su padre con restos de polvos flú en la punta de la nariz. Se los remueve con el dorso de la mano y se dirige, instintivamente, hacia la cocina.

—¡Daphne! ¡Oh, hija! Estaba muy preocupado. En _El Profeta_ de hoy Rita Skeeter dijo algo de muertos. ¿Hubo muertos? ¿Estás bien?

Él sale de la nada y dice eso muy rápido, mientras la abraza tan fuerte que apenas la deja respirar.

—¿Muertos? —pregunta, confundida—. ¿Qué? No, no. Las autoridades del Ministerio se encargaron.

—Bien, bien. La Marca Tenebrosa... no creí que volviera a ver eso. Ya sabés, si alguno de tus compañeros ostenta algo relacionado con...

—Sí, sí, me aparto.

—Correcto, la neutralidad es la familia —concluye, con una sonrisa—. Llegó correo. ¿Querés ir al Callejón Diagon hoy o lo dejamos para mañana?

Daphne se acerca hasta la mesa y encuentra dos cartas. Una, la de Hogwarts. Otra, un sobre completamente blanco.

—¿Cuándo llegó este? —pregunta, alzándolo en alto.

—Hace una media hora.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ella la abre.

« _Si asumo que fuiste a la final de Quidditch, ¿te estoy prejuzgando?_

 _Si efectivamente fuiste, me gustaría saber cómo estuvo_.»

—Papá, ¿dijiste que Rita Skeeter habló de «muertos»?

—Sí. Estaba a punto de escribirle a los Malfoys para preguntar.

Daphne hace a un lado esa carta y atiende a la de Hogwarts. La ojea con rapidez y, cuando cree que nada va a salirse de lo habitual, encuentra en letra negrita algo que llama su atención.

—¿«Túnica de gala»? ¿«Ocasiones solemnes»? ¿Esto qué significa? —pregunta, alargándole la carta a su padre.

—Significa que tenés que ir escogiendo un color... —dice él luego de un momento, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

—Hmm... bien. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si tomo una ducha y después vamos al Callejón?

—Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿En serio no querés dormir?

—Ya habrá tiempo de eso, pero no de escoger una linda túnica. Bueno, me baño, vamos por Astoria y...

—No. Tu madre escribió diciendo que se encargaría de llevar a Astoria.

Daphne levanta las cejas en alto. Ella nunca las había llevado al Callejón Diagon.

—Ya. Respondo esta carta, me baño y nos vamos. ¿Sí?

Por toda respuesta, él asiente con una sonrisa. Daphne va a su cuarto, corta un pedazo de pergamino y escribe.

« _¿Tanto confiás en que tu caligrafía te delate que no ponés ni remitente ni destinaria?_

 _En fin, sí, fui. ¿El partido? Ordinario, no es eso con lo que elijo quedarme. Si querés saber, conocí a dos sujetos de lo más intrigantes. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste nombrar a la «Filosofía»? Si lo hiciste, tendremos mucho de lo que hablar. Si no lo hiciste, tendrás mucho de lo que escuchar._

 _D. G._ »

Busca a su lechuza y le entrega la carta. Piensa en la túnica de gala nueva que le prometió su padre y en la amplia paleta de colores existente. Se encoge de hombros. De todos modos, todos ellos combinan con el negro.

* * *

Las luces de la casa están apagadas. El chasquido de su _aparición_ es menos que un instante perdido entre oscuridad, calor y recuerdos. De pronto, en el dormitorio de abajo, una luz se enciende. Él sonríe. Tantos años habían pasado y todavía conservaba el sueño ligero. Quizás —piensa— tuviera algo que ver el cargo de conciencia. Con un sigilo que sólo puede ganarse entre los muros de Azkabán, él se desliza hacia el living y se sienta a esperar.

No escucha el retumbar de sus pasos e intuye que los habría silenciado. Pero, la muy tonta, se olvida de su sombra. Él reprime una sonrisa y apunta con la varita en su dirección. No tendría piedad. Le daría unos pocos segundos de ventaja para que lo reconociera y luego apuntaría directamente al corazón.

Entre los muros de Azkabán es fácil perder el sentido del tiempo. Aunque llevara ya varios años fuera de la prisión, esa mala costumbre no podía dejarlo. No pensaba en días, meses o semanas sino en acontecimientos: el día en el que su madre murió, el día en el que Bertha Jorkins lo descubrió... el día en el que pudo escapar.

En la vorágine vertiginosa que su padre le ocasionaba, a veces la recordaba. Sólo a ella, como única constante en su vida. Parece increíble que, después de tantos _acontecimientos_ , estuviera otra vez viéndola. Algunas canas comienzan a entrelazarse con su cabello rubio plateado, algunas arrugas empiezan a formarse debajo de sus ojos grises y en las comisuras de sus labios. Ya debería estar promediando la treintena, pero para Barty sigue inmortalizada en sus veintitantos. Antes no le había interesado su edad y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Cuando la vista de ella lo encuentra, la impresión es tanta que la varita casi resbala de sus manos. Él sonríe.

—Creí... creí que habías muerto —alcanza a decir cuando se recompone de la impresión inicial.

—Eso habrías querido, ¿no?

—¿Qué querés, Barty?

Lo dice con hastío, como si él no fuera más que un crío estúpido que la hace malgastar su tiempo.

—No me llamés así —escupe en un susurro.

Barty Crouch Jr. nunca había tolerado portar el nombre —del traidor— de su padre.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste escapar sin que nadie se enterara?

—¿Me creés tan estúpido como para volver a confiar en vos?

—No fue culpa mía que te atraparan, fue Karkarov el que declaró en tu contra —habla dulce, suavemente. Quién diría que es una arpía.

—Y debiste ir a Azkabán conmigo. ¿Se creen este circo? El de mujer respetable, familia neutral, mansión lujosa... ¡es todo basura! Sos tan inocente como yo.

—Nunca quise ser inocente... sólo parecerlo.

—Estás loca.

—Y eso que no fui a prisión.

Ella le sonríe y Barty cree leer en sus labios la complicidad de antaño. Aprieta la varita con más fuerza y se obliga a alejar esos pensamientos gratos.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Dónde está el tipo ese al que preferiste antes que a mí? ¡Voy a empezar por él!

—¿No escuchaste la buena noticia? Soy una mujer divorciada ahora —responde mientras levanta sus manos en alto para mostrar la falta de anillo. El movimiento deja al descubierto sus antebrazos impolutos, no-Marcados.

—No debiste haber sido una mujer casada en primer lugar, no con ese tipo —dice y afloja, inconscientemente, el agarre de su varita.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me casara con vos? Estabas arruinado.

—No lo estaba en aquel momento. Los dos éramos jóvenes, prometedores, pudimos haber sido los líderes de la nueva generación de...

—Vamos, Barty —lo interrumpe—. Supongamos que hubiese ignorado la diferencia de edad entre nosotros, ¿qué tenías para ofrecerme? Tu padre ya era un inmundo traidor, amigo de _sangresucias_ y mestizos.

—Qué puedo decir, casarse con mujeres mayores es una tradición familiar. Aun si yo hubiese estado arruinado, ¿te parece que la solución era casarte con ese inútil que nunca tuvo las agallas para escoger un bando, un maldito traidor a medias?

—No seas tan dramático.

Para su desconcierto, él ríe con amargura.

—Vos no tenés idea de lo que se te va a venir encima. Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para ganarte a Bellatrix de enemiga... cuando salga de Azkabán, ella no va a parar hasta encontrarte.

—¿A qué te referís con «cuando salga...»?

—Quiero decir que no va a estar en prisión toda la vida —responde crípticamente.

—¿Te parece que no? Yo creo que _nos_ temen tanto que no dudarían en alargar las condenas.

—¿«Nos»? ¿Te incluís?

—Sabés que nunca dejé de hacerlo. Es que... no quería que me atrapasen.

— _Touchè_. Gracias por confirmar que sólo sos otra traidora a medias... ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Un rayo de luz sale de la varita de Barty e impacta de lleno entre sus femeninos pechos, pero no la mata. Los dos saben qué lo delató: aunque pronunció la maldición para asesinarla, él no _deseaba_ hacerlo.

—Barty... —lo llama entre jadeos—. No sos un asesino. Sabés tanto como yo que si mami y papi Longbottom hubiesen muerto, habrías perdido la cabeza. Barty, mirame. No querés matarme, no después de todo lo que vivimos.

Él la mira a los ojos y termina por bajar su varita. Recorre el living con aire meditabundo. Desde algún lugar de las ruinas de su mente, le llega una pregunta que, en otros tiempos, le había quitado el sueño.

—Esa noche, ¿dejaste a tu hija sola para ir a torturar a un matrimonio con un hijo de su misma edad?

—Sola no, con su padre, pero... si querés ponerlo en esos términos, sí.

—¿No pensaste que Longbottom y ella deben de ser compañeros ahora?

—¿Debería importarme?

Barty frunce los labios en una perversa sonrisa y luego, con el rostro desordenado, ríe.

—Él va a volver, lo sabés, ¿no? ¿No escuchaste la buena noticia? Alguien conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa en el mundial de Quidditch.

—¿Fuiste vos? ¿Cómo te escondiste? Escuché que la seguridad a la salida fue muy alta y...

—Si hubieses ido —la corta— no preguntarías.

—Barty —dice, cariñosamente—, sabés que detesto el Quidditch.

—Lo sé, pero supongo que preferí olvidarlo. ¿Sabés algo curioso? Por un momento, me pareció verte sentada justo en la fila detrás de la mía. Como sea, Él volverá y no creo que esté muy contento cuando descubra que estuviste libre y no lo buscaste.

—¿Por qué yo? Debería empezar con los Marcados.

—Sólo digo, Burke, que un poco de protección adicional no vendría mal. Voy a resurgir como el más leal de los Mortífagos, y podría ponerte bajo mi cuidado... a cambio de que te retractes por lo que hiciste en el pasado.

—Barty, ¿te estás escuchando? Estás prófugo del Ministerio, no podés ir y...

—¿Prófugo? —la interrumpe—. No te confundas, para el Ministerio soy un hombre muerto.

Escuchan unos pasos que descienden por la escalera y ambos guardan silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, una niña aparece ante ellos.

—Mamá, ¿está todo bien? Tuve una pesadilla y... ¿quién es él?

—¿Él? Él es... un viejo amigo que vino de visita.

—¿A medianoche? —dice Astoria frotándose los ojos.

—Es por mi trabajo —se apura a responder Barty—. Soy... periodista, trabajamos hasta muy tarde para asegurarnos las últimas noticias.

—Eso suena cansador.

—Bueno, lo es. Podrías decir que no he dormido en los últimos trece años.

Astoria le sonríe y Barty se inclina hacia ella, recorriéndole el rostro con la mirada, buscando en ella los rasgos de su madre. Por su parte, Astoria fija la vista en él.

—Me gustan tus ojos —dice ella en un bostezo.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que son aburridos.

—A mí me gustan los ojos oscuros.

—Eso es porque no los tenés —replica Barty con una sonrisa de lado—. A mí me gustan los ojos grises y es porque no los tengo.

—Los de mamá son lindos, sí, pero los castaños lo son más.

—¿Tenés ojos verdes? Tu madre me mintió, me dijo que habías sacado sus ojos.

—Esa no soy yo, esa es Daphne. ¿No le hablaste de mí a tu amigo?

—No, cariño, no es eso. Es sólo que nos distanciamos después del nacimiento de tu hermana y él no llegó a conocerte.

—¿No leés el periódico? ¿No dijiste que eras periodista?

—Sí, pero lo que no dije es que consumiera lo que vendo —interviene, apuntándola con el dedo índice. En ese momento, Astoria se da cuenta de que Barty le agrada.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu apellido? Tal vez leí alguna columna tuya sin saberlo.

—No podrías saberlo porque... uso un pseudónimo. Me evita un montón de problemas legales.

—Ya, ¿pero sí pertenece a los sagrados veintiocho?

—Tu madre te educó bien, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamás?

—Astoria, es el femenino de _Astor_. Hubo un Astor que fue músico... nunca recuerdo bien la historia, soy mala para esas cosas. En la familia se escogen nombres relacionados a la música.

—¿Y cómo se relaciona «Daphne» con la música?

—No lo hace, creo. Ese lo escogió mamá, ¿no? ¿Un nombre cada uno?

Ella asiente y le cubre los hombros con su brazo. Se inclina lentamente sobre su hija y habla con voz suave.

—Cariño, creo que deberías volver a la cama. No querrás estar cansada para comenzar tu tercer curso.

Astoria bosteza, mira a Barty y se despide de él.

—Fue un placer Señor... Periodista. Podría venir en un horario más apropiado la próxima vez.

Por toda respuesta, Barty levanta su mano en alto. Ambos esperan en silencio hasta que ella se retire y, con un ligero pesar en el estómago, es él el que rompe con esa paz aparente.

—Esa debió ser nuestra hija... aunque, en verdad, parece algo ilusa.

—Por eso es mi favorita.

—Vas a borrarle la memoria, ¿no?

—Qué puedo decir, sigo siendo la misma.

Él aprieta los labios y menea la cabeza.

—Es una lástima. Burke, tengo que irme. Debo... continuar con las visitas.

—Barty, esperá —llama—. Yo... escuché lo de tu tía. Mi más sentido pésame.

—Eso fue hace mucho —responde él, respirando con pesadez.

—Lo sé, pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo.

—Sí, la tuviste. Sabías dónde estaba y elegiste nunca ir a verme.

—No me juzgues. Estaba limpia —anuncia, levantando sus manos en alto.

—Ya. La oferta sigue en pie, puedo protegerte de la ira del Señor Tenebroso una vez que vuelva. Mientras tanto, ¿me guardarías el secreto?

—¿Vos guardarías el mío?

—¿Acaso te delaté en alguno de estos años?

Y eso, dicho en la voz de Bartemius Crouch Jr., es prácticamente una declaración de amor.

* * *

 **N/N:** *se tapa la cara con la remera por la vergüenza*

Espero que les haya gustado. Como intuirán, basé libremente la personalidad de Croaker en Sherlock Holmes y pretendí hacer de Bode una especie de Watson.

Mis mejores deseos para el próximo año, 2019, y mis abrazos más grandes y amorosos. Gracias por seguir ahí corazóncorazóncorazón


	17. Hurones

Hola! Cómo están?

No quería actualizar sin terminar de releer el cuarto libro. Para mi sorpresa, me enteré de que no fue Karkarov el que delató a Barty, pero nosotras vamos a hacer como que sí porque además queda mejor, sorry not sorry, Joanne (?)

¡Eternas y mil gracias a _Olivia, Maite, Caro y Dani_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Adoro leerlas, en serio, ya no sé cómo decírselos *llora y las abraza*

Este capítulo va poco corregido porque lo terminé de escribir recién. Disculpas por eso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

Hurones

* * *

Theodore cena sin prestarle demasiada atención a su alrededor. A dos lugares del suyo, Malfoy presume con voz estridente que Dumbledore anunciaría algo de lo que —él decía— tenía conocimiento hace semanas, porque su padre se lo había contado. Theodore piensa que a nadie le importa. Minutos después, el Director hace tres anuncios: que nuevos artículos fueron prohibidos por Filch, que el Bosque —Prohibido— continúa prohibido para los estudiantes y que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebraría ese año.

—Es una lástima —le dice a Daphne en un susurro—, justo ahora que me había encariñado con el Quidditch...

Ella, que capta la ironía en sus palabras, lo golpea con suavidad en el brazo. Theodore está por mirarla cuando un trueno ensordecedor parece electrificar al suelo, al tiempo que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren de golpe.

Como todos, Nott se fija en el hombre que termina de entrar. Lo primero que ve es el largo bastón en el que se apoya y la capa de viaje con la que se cubre. Se baja la capucha, deja al descubierto una larga melena —mitad negra, mitad blanca— y camina hacia la mesa de Profesores. El rítmico retumbar de su pierna de palo retiene la atención de Theodore. Mientras el hombre se acerca hasta Dumbledore, el resplandor de otro rayo le ilumina la cara. Puede ver, con total nitidez, uno ojo mágico y otro normal. Entiende al instante de quién se trata; en otros tiempos, su padre había sido perseguido por él: es Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody.

— _Esa_ es una entrada —dice Daphne con una sonrisa de lado. Parece divertida por la teatralidad que rodeó la aparición del antiguo auror.

Theodore la mira y acuerda tácitamente con ella. Vuelve la vista hacia Moody y piensa, con vaguedad, que con ese rostro y esa presencia más que Auror parece Mortífago.

* * *

El primer día de su segundo curso había conseguido agotar a Ginny como no lo consiguieron los gemelos en todo el verano. Había tenido su primera clase de _Estudios muggles_ y se había sorprendido cuando Daphne Greengrass le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado. Ginny vaciló pero terminó por decirle que sí.

Se demora un poco al salir de la clase de _Pociones_ y, para cuando llega al Gran Comedor, toda la mesa de Gryffindor está cuchicheando sobre algo, sin que ella entendiera.

—¡Ginny! Te lo perdiste, ¿cómo pudiste perdértelo?

—¿El qué? —inquiere ella, confundida.

Antes de que ella terminara de responder, los gemelos ya están recreando la escena en la que Ojoloco Moody convirtió a Draco Malfoy en un hurón blanco en el medio del vestíbulo. Ginny ríe junto a sus hermanos pero una punzada de algo que no sabe identificar hace presa en ella. La cena de esa noche le resulta algo extraña, toda la mesa se encargaba de mantener vivo el incidente una y otra vez.

Después de comer a gusto, Ginny escucha que Fred le hace a George un comentario por lo bajo.

—Dice que nuestro padre es un don nadie pero él lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su nombre es «Arthur» y no «Arnold», como había dicho esa periodista.

Ante el tono cargado de rencor de Fred, George levanta la cabeza e intercambia una mirada con su hermana. Ninguno de los dos responde.

* * *

La perspectiva de tener la primera clase con Moody emocionaba a Theodore más de lo que quería admitir. Ese día, es el primero en llegar y se sienta a mitad del aula. No le gusta sentarse adelante porque cree que ahí van los presumidos, como esa Granger, pero tampoco le gusta estar demasiado al fondo porque siente que se pierde una parte importante de la clase. La próxima en llegar es Daphne y, antes de ir a sentarse atrás, le sonríe con toda su majestuosidad. ¿Por qué siempre que ella sonreía el corazón le daba un vuelco? Le gusta el nivel de independencia que maneja respecto de Malfoy. Puede entrar al aula sola y sentarse donde quiera —no como Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, que se adhieren al rubio como garrapatas— y Theodore admira eso.

Como si hubiese sido convocado, Draco llega acompañado de su incansable banda soporte. Pasan por al lado de él como si no existiera y llenan el fondo. Zabini no tarda en llegar, con aire despreocupado, sin mochila, apenas con su ejemplar de _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_ y la pluma en una mano, el rollo de pergamino y la tinta en la otra. Se sienta al lado de Theodore y se deja resbalar en la silla en silencio. Las últimas en aparecer son Millicent Bulstrode y Tracey Davis, que se sientan al frente. Theodore las mira con desdén. Aun sentándose allí, no son ni el cuarto de buenas de lo que es Greengrass, rodeada de imbéciles en el fondo.

Algunos minutos después, el irregular traqueteo de los pasos de Moody se hacen oír en el pasillo. No tarda en aparecer y su aspecto es —si cabe todavía— más hosco de lo que había sido durante el banquete de bienvenida. Les pide que guarden los libros —Blaise empuja el suyo hasta los confines del escritorio— y después toma lista entre gruñidos.

—Bien —dice Moody al terminar—. El Profesor Lupin me ha escrito para decirme que que están bastante avanzados en los enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas, pero que están muy atrasados con las Maldiciones. No hay nada mejor que empezar por lo más fuerte —afirma, hablando de las Maldiciones como si fueran licores—. El tema de hoy serán las Imperdonables.

—¿Maldiciones Imperdonables? ¿Escuché bien? —pregunta Pansy. Theodore intuye que estaría sonriendo.

—Así es, Señorita... Parkinson —completa Moody al volver el ojo mágico hacia la lista—. ¿Qué me dice, Señor Malfoy, puede nombrarme alguna? Espero que no hayan quedado rencores por... lo de la otra noche.

Blaise ríe con sonoridad y se lleva una mano a la boca para disimularlo. Para su sorpresa, el Profesor lo ignora.

—La Maldición Imperius —responde Malfoy en tono seco, cortante.

Moody les demuestra la Maldición en una araña, pero no explica nada.

—Bien, ¿alguien puede nombrar otra Imperdonable? ¿Qué me dice usted, Greengrass?

Nott voltea la cabeza hasta verla de soslayo. Es evidente que Daphne no esperaba ser consultada así, tan directamente. Theodore piensa, vagamente, que Moody no había tenido problemas para recordar el apellido de Daphne cuando sí lo tuvo con el de Pansy.

— _Cruciatus_ —responde ella, usando menos palabras que las necesarias.

Moody sonríe y el rostro se le deforma en una expresión perversa. Enseña la segunda maldición en otra araña y tampoco la explica. Theodore ve de refilón que Daphne aparta la vista.

—¿Quién puede mencionar la última? ¿Señor Nott?

Siente los ojos de toda la clase fijos en él y recién entonces comprende que no es una posición agradable.

—La Maldición Asesina —responde con voz firme.

—La Maldición Asesina —retoma Ojoloco con una sonrisa. Esta vez, es el propio Theodore el que aparta la mirada. Después de una pausa, el Profesor vuelve a hablar—: Bueno, dejaremos la teoría para la clase que viene. Ahora, para mostrarles su poder y para ver si pueden resistirlo, voy a arrojarles, por turnos, la Maldición _Imperius_.

—¿No está prohibido usarla en personas? —pregunta Pansy con voz melosa. Parece estar disfrutándolo.

—Dumbledore quiere que les enseñe cómo se siente —dice él escuetamente antes de llamar a Bulstrode y aplicarle la Maldición.

El resto de la clase se aparta y espera su turno. Cuando llega el de Daphne, Theodore la ve avanzar con paso seguro. Moody levanta la varita y apunta. Nott abre los ojos, expectante, esperando alguna reacción, pero ella permanece firme en su lugar. Si el Profesor no tuviera el brazo en alto, Nott hasta creería que no está imponiéndole maldición alguna. No sabe cuántos segundos pasan antes de que un filo hilo de sangre comience a descender por su nariz. Más allá, Draco mira a Moody; pero Theodore no aparta la vista de ella.

—¿No piensa parar?

Esa voz saca a Nott del ensueño. Tarda un momento en percatarse de que el que habla es Zabini. A su lado, Draco está más pálido que de costumbre. Nott deduce que el rubio le pidió que hablara en su lugar.

—Buen intento, Greengrass. Ahora, ¿quiere ir a la Enfermería? —ella lo mira con los ojos abiertos y, en respuesta, se dirige hacia Draco. Moody se encoge de hombros—. Malfoy, su turno —gruñe.

Al verlo levantarse, Theodore atraviesa el salón y ocupa el que había sido su lugar. Daphne, que se apreta la nariz con el dorso de su muñeca, sonríe al verlo. Él se debate un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —ella asiente, como si no tuviera importancia. Él vacila—. ¿Qué te pidió que hicieras?

En el centro de la clase, Malfoy se ve obligado a imitar a un gallo. Nott lo observa en silencio y algo parecido a la compasión surge en él.

—Que me hiciera sangrar la nariz —responde, en el mismo tono despreocupado.

Theodore aparta la vista del humillado Malfoy y la fija en Daphne. No sabe si le miente, y se lo toma demasiado bien, o si le dice la verdad. Y, sin que lo pensara demasiado, los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa.

—Nott, es tu turno.

Se pone en pie y avanza hacia el foco de atención. De reojo ve que Malfoy recupera su lugar. Fija la vista al frente y la Imperdonable se le cae encima. Se siente como si toda preocupación abandonara su mente, como si flotara, como si estuviera más relajado que nunca antes en su vida. Como si nadara, dejándose llevar por algo más noble que él.

«Imita a un simio» dice la voz de Moody dentro de su cabeza. Él, perdido en su ensoñación, no responde nada. «Dije que imitaras a un simio», repite.

Theodore lo mira con vaguedad, como si no terminara de entender. Puede sentir a los músculos de su cuerpo batirse a duelo consigo mismos, pero es su mente la que no quiere ceder. «No quiero hacerlo» responde, con firmeza, una única vez.

Debajo de su máscara de carne, Barty Crouch Jr. sonríe.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta alguno de los alumnos. Basta para endurecer el rostro de Barty más que nunca.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Nott. Ni siquiera Potter lo consiguió a la primera. Quién pudiera. Parkinson, su turno.

Algo confundido, él se dirige en silencio hacia el asiento contiguo al de Daphne. Los tres dejan de prestar atención a la clase.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido intermitentemente a lo largo de la noche, Draco sube a desayunar sin esperar a nadie y se sorprende al encontrarse con Daphne ya ahí. Tiene dos grandes bolsas negras debajo de los ojos y un libro cautivo por su mano. Lee con avidez y con emoción, como si nunca hubiese visto algo parecido. Cuando se acerca a su lado, ella da un respingo.

—¿Dormiste anoche? —pregunta, sin demasiada ceremonia. Con un bostezo, Daphne niega con la cabeza—. ¿Por leer ese libro? ¿Qué es eso?

El rostro de la rubia se ilumina. Pareciera que estuvo esperando esa pregunta por un largo rato, como si necesitara exteriorizar algo.

— _Muggles_... —susurra, en voz lenta y confidencial—. Son realmente fascinantes. Ahora entiendo a Arnold Weasley...

—Arthur —corrige Draco automáticamente.

—Como sea, ahora lo entiendo. Escuchá esto, escuchá esto. ¿Viste el Quidditch? Bueno, ellos lo tienen a montones, no sólo uno, y los llaman —alzando un dedo en alto, Daphne baja la vista a su libro para buscar la palabra exacta—: «deportes.»

—¿Deportes?

—¡Deportes! Y no sólo vuelan, también nadan... ¡como si fueran criaturas marinas! Y caminan, saltan, corren...

—¿Correr? ¿Escapando de qué?

—¡Esa es la mejor parte! —exclama y, bajando la voz, añade—: no escapan de nada. Lo hacen... por placer.

—¿Placer?

—Placer —repite ella con serenidad—. Tienen competiciones donde gana el más rápido o el que aguante más tiempo, no estoy segura. Son... son... increíbles.

—Daphne... en serio necesitás dormir.

—¿Necesita qué? —dice de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿No sabés respetar una conversación privada, Zabini?

—¿Privado? ¿Algo que decís en el medio del Gran Comedor? Como sea, ¿cómo estás, Greengrass? Con Theo justamente estábamos hablando de tu... accidente con Moody ayer.

Daphne levanta la vista de su libro y guía una mirada perdida hacia Blaise.

—¿Moody? Ah, sí, Moody. ¿Cómo les cayó?

—Mucho mejor que el hombre lobo del curso pasado... —responde Draco.

—No estuvo mal —dice Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y vos, Nott? ¿No tenés una opinión todavía?

Theodore suspira y la mira en silencio.

—Yo esperaría un poco, sólo tuvimos una clase.

—Qué precavido —se burla ella—. No sé, quizás esté algo paranoica, pero por un momento sentí que estaba ensañado conmigo...

—¿Con vos? ¿A quién convirtió en... en...

—Ya, ya. No quise decir eso. Pero, no sé, es sólo una impresión.

—Debe ser algo suyo, hacernos sentir que nos vigila, uno a uno.

—No, vos no contás. Te resististe a su Maldición, es obvio que va a verte diferente.

Nott se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia, pero la única en notarlo es Daphne.

—No hablen por mí, estoy completamente seguro de que le importo un comino —dice Blaise, mirando con despreocupación las opciones para desayunar.

Draco y Theodore intercambian una tensa mirada y, por alguna razón, el rubio siente que ya no quiere estar ahí.

—Greengrass —llama por lo bajo—, deberías guardar ese libro. Y... tenés un poco de manteca en la túnica.

—Es que se me cayó una tostada —dice ella con rapidez, como para apartarlo.

Draco deja salir el aire por la nariz con cierta violencia y se pone en pie sin decir una palabra. A sus espaldas, escucha que Nott le pide prestado su ensayo sobre las revueltas de duendes para la clase de _Historia de la Magia_. No se queda para escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, debía escribirle a Narcissa preguntándole si había novedades con respecto a «la familia.» Era el código que habían adoptado para hablar de los Mortífagos —y la marca tenebrosa del mundial de Quidditch.

No se da cuenta de que llega a destino hasta que no ve una sombra roja deslizándose entre las lechuzas. Tiene el cabello desarreglado y blande en el aire una caja de ranas de chocolate. Draco sonríe con sutileza y luego se aparta. No quiere cruzársela, pero no tiene suerte. Su lechuza lo reconoce y comienza a ulular en su dirección. Es suficiente para que ella se percate de que no está sola.

Ginny se voltea con temor reflejado en su rostro. No quiere ser descubierta en esa situación. Creyó haberse asegurado de ir a la Lechucería cuando nadie más lo haría y sabe que, en verdad, no le salió del todo bien. No sabría qué explicaciones dar, le juraba a todo el mundo que no se tomaba en serio a esa misteriosa lechuza que la esperaba en su cuarto sin avisar y que, para no perder la costumbre, la atacaba antes de irse.

Pero deja de pensar en todo eso cuando ve a Malfoy. La historia que sus hermanos les habían recreado vuelve a su memoria sin que ella lo pidiera y, de pronto, siente ganas de reír. Él se sabe atrapado y piensa que tiene que decir algo, aun si no sea más que para cuidar de su reputación.

—Weasley, ¿venís a abusar de la hospitalidad del Colegio?

Sin que Draco pudiera ser capaz de esperarlo, ella sonríe amplia y juguetonamente.

—Quizás podrías ayudarme... —comienza, con fingida inocencia—. Estoy buscando una lechuza y escuché que... los animales tienen afinidad entre sí.

Se burla de él, lo presiente, puede palparlo en cada una de sus palabras. Le duelen, lastiman algo suyo que no entiende, que no alcanza a comprender. Necesita que pare, que se detenga.

—Callate.

Es casi una súplica. Pudo soportar que toda la escuela se riera de él pero no puede hacerlo si viene de sus labios. Algo en su tono de voz logra enternecer a Ginny, que deja de reír y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Sólo te divierte si el que molesta sos vos?

Draco escucha el tono suave y decide que no quiere su lástima. No quiere su odio, ni su pena. Da un único paso en dirección a ella y la mira. Ginny se mantiene en su lugar.

—¿No te apartás? —y, llevándose una mano al pecho, añade—: Soy de Slytherin.

Ella lo mira en silencio por un largo momento y él cree que no le respondería nada.

—¿Por qué nos ayudaste en los mundiales? —dice al fin.

—¿Todavía pensás en eso?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Estás a solas con un Slytherin... yo que vos, mantendría la curiosidad al mínimo.

—Suena como una amenaza pero yo no te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

—Ese estúpido valor gryffindoriano —dice él con sorna.

—Si en verdad quisieras lastimarnos, pudiste haberlo hecho.

—¿Creés que hago caridad? —dice, despectivo—. ¿Que me importa el bienestar de unas comadrejas como ustedes? Perdete de vista, necesito enviar una lechuza —Ginny no avanza, pero tampoco retrocede—. ¿Estás sorda?

—Nada te obligó a hacerlo —repite, obstinada.

—¿Te carcomió la cabeza todo el verano, eh, Weasley? Perdete de mi vista. Es mi última advertencia.

Ginny lo mira con toda la intensidad de sus ojos chocolate. Draco se fuerza a mantenerle la vista porque sabe que, de otro modo, sería como una confesión.

—No te creo —dice al fin en voz muy baja—. Todo esto no te lo creo. Es una puesta en escena —«como las de los gemelos», piensa.

Draco siente que algo estalla en su interior y se deja atravesar los límites que él mismo se había impuesto. En dos pasos, se acerca a ella y le cruza una mano por detrás de la cintura. Se va inclinando con suavidad hasta llegar a besarla en la comisura de los labios.

—Deberías haberte ido —dice, un segundo después, apartándose repentinamente de ella—. Y deberías creerlo, te harías un favor.

Él garabatea una rápida esquela y la envía con su lechuza. Ginny lo sigue con la vista y, cuando se va, la fija en algún punto perdido de la pared. Está como ida, no entiende lo que terminó de pasar. Fue tan fugaz que quizás lo imaginó.

Un suave gorjeo la hace recuperar la atención. Busca con la vista a la caja de ranas y recuerda, vagamente, por qué estaba ahí. Recorre al mar de las lechuzas pardas y se lamenta por no poder identificar a la que necesita. Toma sus cosas y se aleja de ahí.

No avanza mucho cuando siente que algo se posa en su hombro. Con su pico, le mordisquea la oreja con ira, pero termina por alargarle la pata.

—¿Le entregarías una carta? Al que envía estos chocolates —pregunta.

La lechuza la mira con fiereza y Ginny entiende que es mejor no insistir. Escribe un corto mensaje y la ve alejarse por el aire. Suspira y se repite que no podía sentirse atraída por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, que eso no tenía sentido, que no era correcto. Que no debería ser así.

* * *

Por la tarde, Nott busca a Daphne en la Biblioteca y la encuentra dormida sobre un libro abierto. Se debate entre despertarla y dejarla dormir; termina por deducir que no le gustaría perderse _Runas Antiguas_. La sacude con delicadeza y ella abre sus ojos paulatinamente. Se miran en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Estás segura de que no necesitás ir a la Enfermería? —insiste.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No dormí bien, eso es todo.

—Ya. ¿Vas a ir a _Runas_?

—Pero si eso es por la tarde —dice ella mientras se despereza con lentitud. Theodore la mira y se pregunta cómo podía ser posible que cada movimiento que hiciera estuviera cargado de sensualidad. En respuesta, le señala el reloj de Madame Pince—. ¡Joder! ¡Soy una idiota!

Se pone en pie de un salto y recoge sus cosas a toda velocidad. Theodore, con una expresión divertida, decide pedirle un favor en ese momento, cuando ella está lo suficientemente ocupada como para no ponerle atención.

—¿Me prestarías tu ensayo sobre las revueltas de duendes del siglo XVII? Prometo no copiar demasiado, es que las clases de Binns son un plomazo y preferiría usar mi tiempo en... ¿por qué me mirás así? ¿Tengo la cara llena de forúnculos o algo?

—No —responde Daphne, que se había frenado en seco—. No, no, tu cara está bien, pero es que ya me lo pediste. Ahora es cuando yo debería decirte que no te sientas superior, que hacer _Pociones_ no es mejor que estudiar _Historia_ , y todo ese rollo. Pero ya tuvimos esta discusión, hoy a la mañana. ¿No te acordás?

—¿Es algún tipo de broma?

—Sí, te lo presto —dice de pronto, como si recordara algo más importante—. Pero tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a _Runas_... y con «tarde» quiero decir «muy tarde»...

Él asiente y se deja conducir por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **N/N:** en los libros, son dos las clases de Moody —en una les enseña las Maldiciones y en otra les aplica el Imperius— pero les hice un 2x1 (?)

En el capítulo que viene vamos a tener —algo así como— los preparativos para el Baile y recién en el otro el Baile. En el medio de todo eso, vamos a jugar a las detectives (?) Veremos qué descubrimos.

Prometo que el capítulo que viene va a tener Nottgrass del bueno.

Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima!


End file.
